Wild Ones
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: She's wild, crazy and got his temper but Happy Lowman quite doesn't see all her troublesome ways because to him, she's still his little princess... Until she gets herself involved in a whole new mess of dirty trouble that doesn't seem to look good for Happy, his family or the club. DISCLAIMER: Kurt Sutter owns his work, I own mine.
1. Chapter 1: His Little Girl

**Alright, my loves... It's a new one.  
>(No relationship to the other stories I have going right now. Nor in relation to the stories that <em>fairytellerxo<em> had going.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his work, which is all recognizable.**

**CREDIT: Written by myself and _fairytellerxo__  
><em>Excellent ideas by our girl, _LivyMer  
><em>The general idea of the story by our other girl, _Happys-OldLady_.  
><strong>**(All credit for everything goes to each of us, respectively. )**

_**Enjoy, babies!**_

* * *

><p>Together for twenty-three years and she still had a way to make his heart skip a beat, especially in the simplest of ways like this very morning. He walked into the kitchen to see his beautiful old lady in nothing but a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. She was pouring coffee into a mug and he smiled, knowing the coffee was for him since she couldn't stand the stuff.<p>

"How'd you know I was coming downstairs?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lena turned slightly, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Your loud boots were a dead give-away."

"I wasn't that loud, you were just listening too hard, woman." He kissed her cheek before letting her go, grabbing his coffee and walking to the island to grab the paper that was sitting under a glass of orange juice. "Sav still here?"

Lena shook her head, moving to the stove to grab the plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes that she had ready for him. "No, she went to the clubhouse with Ryder."

"What the hell are they doing at the clubhouse?" Hap took a bite of his bacon and flipped the page of the newspaper.

The dark haired woman turned to look at her old man and cocked a curious eyebrow at him. "Ryder works in the shop, honey… Sav wanted to go see Juice about some hacking stuff."

"She doesn't need to get into that shit, Lee… Shouldn't she be in school or something?" He finished off his pancakes and bacon, leaving a little bit of his eggs.

Lena shook her head, taking a swig of her orange juice. "No, Hap, she shouldn't be… It's summer break and… wait a minute, you went to her graduation, Happy!"

"Shit… when the hell did my kids grow up? Jesus, I completely forgot about Savage graduating… it just feels like another end of the school year."

Lena laughed, putting the plate in the dishwasher before grabbing her purse and car keys. "Get used to it, baby… Your kids are all grown up and your son is a whore." She smiled at him, standing on her toes to kiss him as they reached the front door. "I'm going to see Lyla at the studio, see what stuff she needs for her new movie. Be good, today, Happy…"

"I thought you were about to say Savianna is a whore… I'd kill that girl. She better still be a virgin, too, Lee, I'm not kidding." Hap locked the front door, draping his arm around his old lady's shoulders.

She laughed, moving out from under his arms. "How naïve are you, Lowman? Have you seen her? She's absolutely gorgeous, honey… she's not a damn virgin. There's no way in hell."

"She better find a damn way, she needs to get her shit locked away until she's at least thirty-five!" He opened the driver's door to Lena's 2008 silver Ford Mustang for her, hanging on the door as she climbed in the car, smiling up at him as he told her to be safe and let him know what she had going on for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Savi, do you mind answering the phone for a little bit? Wendy's gone to get Abel from her mom's house." Jax smirked at the dark-haired beauty sitting on the picnic table.<p>

She nodded her head, grabbing her bag from beside her as she nodded her head in the direction of the car flying into the lot like a bat of hell. "Bet it's for you, Prez."

"What makes you say that?" He winked at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Because all the crazy bitches come looking for you. Wanna bet some money that she's gonna ask for Mr. Teller?"

"Twenty bucks…" He grinned at the young girl, as they walked past what looked like a hung over croweater, going straight for the office. "Unless ya old man is too cheap to pay you more for your weekly allowance…" His smirk turned into as chuckle as Savianna hit him in the gut.

She moved out from under his arm to sit down behind the desk. "Fifty bucks, take it or leave it, Jackie." She pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her back pocket and held it up between her fingers.

"Alright, little Lena, deal!" He smirked, pulling a fifty out of his wallet and laying on the desk in front of her. "Here she comes, let's find out!"

The blonde girl who looked no older than twenty years old teetered in the office from the door that led out to the lot, looking like she got hit by a make-up truck. "I'm looking for the owner of this shop!" Her voice was screechy and she sounded like she was trying too hard to sound cute.

"I'm the owner, what can I help you with?" Jax stepped toward the woman, who was looking around him to stare at Savianna.

She smiled at him and shook her head, ultimately winning the bet. "I'm gonna go see Ryder real quick... Let me know if ya need me, Prez."

"Alright, kid, stay outta trouble in there... Don't think I didn't hear about that busted car window you did a number on last week."

She shot a grin back at him as she walked through the door to the garage. Approaching her brother who was bent down looking at the engine of the 2003 Honda Accord. "Hey Big brother, whatcha doin'?"

"Baking a cake, Savi, what's it look like?" He leaned up to look down at his little sister. "What's up, Sav?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a wide smile on her face. He knew that smile, she was up to something... "Nothing, just wanted to come in here for a little bit... I'm bored and I really thought that someone would be here to hang out with until Ma got to the store."

"Go hang out with Juice... He's in the clubhouse, updating his software. Bet he could use a break anyway." Ryder smirked at her, knowing good well that Savianna had a tiny crush of the SAMCRO Intelligence Officer and the feeling was mutual, even though Ryder never seemed to let his little sister know.

Sav looked back at the clubhouse, seeing their Uncle Kozik now sitting on the bench, smoking a cigarette. "What's he doing back? I thought he was in Tucson until the end of the month..."

"Nah, he came back early... Hoping to see Cammie and work shit out with her or so he told Jax and Thomas." Ryder bent back over the accord, trying to get back to work.

Savianna shook her head, becoming so annoyed with what she was hearing. Kozik had been with Camille, or Cammie, for a good three years now but they recently broke up when Cammie caught Kozik in bed with one of Lyla Winston's workers from her porn studio. Savianna rolled her eyes, "A month-long run wasn't going to help them work shit out. She's a porn star and he only gave her a taste of her own medicine... I think it was the topping on the cake that it happened to be with one of her co-workers."

Ryder pulled himself from under the hood of the car again, "Don't make me sound like Dad and tell you to leave it alone like he does with Ma, Sav!"

"Hey look Chibby! Ole Caveman does know words, after all!" Donut yelled as he walked into the garage with Chibs and Thomas in tow. "Who is this fine piece of ass ya got with ya?" He gestured to Savianna, clearly he hadn't been around in years to see Happy and Lena's youngest child had obviously grown up.

Chibs jerked Donut back to him and shook his head. "Don't go there man... Just don't." Taking in the death looks both Lowman kids were feeding them all.

"That fine piece of ass you're referring to is my goddamn kid, shithead." The gravelly deep voice came echoed through the garage, scaring the ever living shit right out of the Tacoma charter VP.

He quickly turned to look at the Killa and bowed his head for a minute before looking up to meet dark as night eyes, "I'm sorry, brotha, I didn't know it was Sav... Last time I saw her, she was just a kid."

"Yeah well now she's older and she's definitely off limits from your ass! Go to the clubhouse, Savianna and wait for your Ma to get here." Happy continued to glare at Donut as he spoke in an eerily calm voice. His black eyes finally fell from Donut to see his son glaring at the same man he was just scowling at as Hap's beautiful daughter maneuvered around the men to get to him. She kissed his cheek before walking across the lot to the clubhouse, greeting her uncle Kozik as she walked past him.

Getting into the clubhouse, she didn't even see Juice. _Awesome! He's not even in here... Wonder if Daddy would care if I had a drink... Yeah, no, he'd kill me if he caught me drinking and it'd be just my luck for him to walk in and catch me drinking some Jack. _Savianna was pulled from her thoughts by the prospect that she just adored to death.

"Hey Sav, what's up?" Halfsack greeted the dark-haired beauty, smiling at her as he walked around the bar.

She gave him a smile before putting her cross body purse on the bar top, rummaging through it to pull out her phone. "Trying to locate my mom... I'm so bored since the garage is busy and no one is here right now."

"Jeez, I'm just chopped liver, huh?" Juice walked into the bar room, his laptop tucked securely under his arm. "Hey Sav!" He gave her his megawatt grin as he walked past her to sit down at his computer desk set up in the secluded corner of the large room.

The beauty watched him sit down at his desk and huffed to herself, "Figured you were busy, Juice... How's the updates coming?" She stood up from the bar and walked over to him, standing behind as he viciously typed on his laptop.

"I am a little, sorry Sav... Things are looking a little ridiculous with this program. I'll try to come see ya later, k?" He gave her another smile as his hand grazed hers. "In the office, right?"

Savianna nodded her head, touching his shoulder before walking away and waving at Halfsack as she walked out of the clubhouse, an annoyed look ever so present on her face.

* * *

><p>Savianna's concentration was trained on her phone when Juice sat down on the desk and pushed her feet off. "I have a question." He crossed his arms and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.<p>

She didn't bother peeling her eyes away from her phone. "Ask away Juicy, neither of us is getting younger here."

He swallowed hard and moved in closer to her. "I need you to smell me."

"That's an odd request." She stared at him before finally standing up and closing the small space between them. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she gave his neck a long sniff.

Juice tensed as her hands fell off his shoulders and she didn't say anything. "So?" He watched her plop down in the chair, her legs once again on the desk.

"You smell delicious." Savianna studied his expression. His lips slowly turning up at the corners until he was flashing his signature ear to ear grin. "Let's just say, I would sniff you until I was blue in the face."

Juice felt a warm blush rise up his neck. "Um, thanks I guess." He rubbed the back of his head and stared at the beauty.

"I'm serious!" She laughed lightly as she shook her hair out of her face. "You look good, you smell good, you're a fucking genius, I mean...what more could a woman want?"

He could detect the flirty tone in her voice as she smirked at him. "You don't mean that…" He trailed off as she placed a hand over his. He knew her, this was typical Sav. All playful and flirty but when it came to backing it up, her feelings were nowhere near the ones he felt for her.

"I do!" She smiled and nodded emphatically. "You have amazing qualities, Juice! Would I ever lie to you about something so serious?" She bit her lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

He let out a sigh. She just got him, hook, line and sinker. "No…I don't think you would lie to me about that. So I really smell delicious?"

She linked her pinky with his larger pinky. "You're intelligent, handsome, funny, and you smell…" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed her dad stalking into the office, forcing Juice to quickly turn around to see what had stopped the beauty from talking.

Happy glared at Juice and Savianna. He noticed the way they moved away from each other and couldn't help but wonder exactly what they were talking about. Savianna hid her face behind a curtain of shiny hair and Juice fiddled with the silver zipper on his hoody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>Hope ya enjoyed it, :)<br>Let me know what ya think of it ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lowman Warfare

Happy continued to glare at his daughter and Juice who were inching further away from each other as time ticked on. "You want to tell me what the fuck is going on in here?" His voice was deep and loud as his eyes settled on Juice. "You tryin' something with my daughter?"

Juice shook his head side to side nervously as his eyes bounced back and forth between Happy and Savianna. Two pairs of dark brown orbs watched his every move as he struggled to find his words. "No…we were just talking!"

"Savianna? You got anything to add to that?" Hap stepped toward the desk, getting closer to the pair.

Her brown eyes fell from Juice's face only to land on her father's face and she sighed. "We were just talking, Daddy... No big deal."

"Your mama is in the clubhouse with Lyla discussing dinner options, why don't you go see if they need any help with the dinner party tonight?" Hap's eyes landed on Juice again as he spoke to Savianna who simply nodded her head, choosing not to go against her father's orders. She glanced at Juice briefly and she gave him a small smile before walking out of the office.

.

.

.

.

Lena was sitting with Lyla, discussing dinner and enjoying a glass of her favorite red wine when she saw her daughter walk in the clubhouse. Her facial expression said it all, she was following her father's orders. "Sav, come sit."

"Hey Ma, Lyla." Savianna gave her mom a hug and kiss to the cheek before wedging herself between the two women. She would rather be anywhere else with anyone else but instead she was enduring dinner plans. "Can I have a glass of wine?"

"No." Lena shook her head. "You trying to get your dad upset?" She set her glass of wine down and grabbed the young woman's hands. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing." Savianna rolled her eyes and huffed. "Do you guys need any help? I'm here to offer help for the dinner party ma?"

Lena eyed her daughter suspiciously. She knew there had to be something going on, Sav wasn't the type to be involved with planning. She enjoyed dinner but she didn't plan it. "Your dad put you up to this?"

The brunette lifted and dropped her shoulders. "I'm here to help, that's all that matters right now." She smiled and looked between the women. "You're going to make steak right? Maybe turkey legs for Ryder?"

"What's with him always wanting turkey legs?" Lena laughed and shook her head.

"He's basically a caveman ma." Savianna pulled her hair back into a ponytail and picked up her mom's abandoned glass of wine while her back was turned. She emptied it with one big gulp, if she was going to sit through a dinner party, she was going to need some type of buzz.

* * *

><p>"Sav, you set the table. I asked the prospect to start serving drinks when everyone is seated. Move fast." Lena smiled at her daughter as she set a dish of baked macaroni and cheese in the middle of the table.<p>

"Alright." Savianna rolled her eyes and grabbed a stack of plates. She made quick work of dropping a plate on every place mat. "Lame." She mumbled to herself as she watched the family start to file in and sit down.

Savianna smiled at everyone as she gave them a spoon and fork. Her gaze drifted to Juice who was laughing at his own story as Ryder just stared at him. "Watch it." She laughed as she bumped into her friend Squeeze.

"Sav." He smiled down at the brunette. He had practically grown up with her. They graduated high school together, they even had some extracurricular fun from time to time. She was the reason he was a prospect and working hard on getting his top rocker.

"Squeeze." She smirked. "My ma has you on drink duty? That's a step up from table setting." She waved a handful of cutlery in front of his face.

"Prospect!" Happy smacked Squeeze up side the head and glared down at him. "I don't think we keep you around to talk to my daughter." His grip tightened around the young man's neck as he glared at Savianna. She was truly going to be the death of him. That or he was going to run out of real estate to bury the bodies of the guys who talked to his daughter knowing she was off limits.

"S-s-sorry." Squeeze stuttered out as he looked away from Savianna and then went back to pouring drinks. His hands shook as he chanced a look back and saw the stand off between Happy and Savianna. Both of their glares equally terrifying as Lena stepped between them and whispered something to Happy that caused him to back away and take his seat.

Squeeze watched Lena kiss Happy's bald head before moving out of the room and back into the kitchen. He simply shrugged his shoulders, wondering how the hell that woman wasn't scared of the Killa.

"Ay prospect, get Wendy the wine bottle that's on the kitchen counter!" Jax pulled the young kid out of his thoughts, his loud voice booming through the room.

Squeeze nodded his head, quickly leaving the room before he was yelled at for anything else. Right as he entered the kitchen, he was bumping into Lena. "Whoa, slow down, sweetheart, food's not going anywhere." She laughed as she reached out for his arms, steadying herself.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lowman." Squeeze breathed, his blues eyes wide with fear.

Lena took a step away from the prospect and waved off his apology. "That's my old man's mother's name, not mine. Call me Lena, honey. Now what are you running from?"

"Mrs. Teller wants wine." Squeeze pointed behind Lena to the bottle of Bordeaux to which Lena turned and grabbed it off the counter and handed it to him. "Thank you, Lena."

She hummed, turning around to finish the task she had started. Her hands were busy loading bread sticks and biscuits into baskets as a large arm reached over her shoulder and grabbed a biscuit. "Ryder Lowman." She turned and looked at her son.

"Ma." He smirked as he took a bite out of the biscuit and pivoted on his feet to leave the kitchen when Lena caught him by the collar of his cut to stop him.

"You know what's going on between your dad and sister?" She irked an eyebrow and studied his body language.

"There's always shit going on with them ma. You know how Sav likes to push that man's buttons." Ryder rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It'll work itself out, always does. You make any turkey legs?"

She scoffed and picked up the baskets and handed them to him. "Go set these out and if they start arguing, I need you to intervene if I'm not out there. I will not have their bullshit glare offs ruin this dinner party."

"What exactly would you like me to do? I'm not going up against Dad... And I don't even know if I really want to go up against Sav." Ryder looked at the archway between the kitchen and formal dining room where everyone was starting to settle into their seats, he saw Sav smiling at Squeeze then he looked over to see his father glaring at the pair. "They're both crazy as fuck."

Lena nodded her head, looking around the kitchen to see what else needed to go to the table and nodded her head. "Watch your mouth, Ryder and keep an eye on your sister. She listens to you, if something gets started, just grab her and get her out of the house."

* * *

><p>Happy glared hard at his daughter across the table. She was twisted in her seat and talking to Squeeze who seemed to be smiling a little too hard at the gorgeous brunette. He cleared his throat and attempted to grab the pair's attention.<p>

Lena placed her hand over his. "Knock it off, they're just talking." She whispered so only he could hear her. She knew it was his worst nightmare, Savianna getting involved with a Son. She didn't see any harm in it though, Squeeze was as dangerous as a Lion without teeth and claws.

Happy looked at his gorgeous wife and kissed her forehead. "I don't fucking like that. I don't want her with a Son, I especially don't want her with that idiot. He isn't good for her." He looked back at Squeeze who had turned his attention to Ryder. He chanced a glance at his daughter and she was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Baby, just because she talks to him doesn't mean she's gonna be walking down the aisle tomorrow... It's just conversation." Lena smiled at the man, running a soft hand over his bald head.

Hap shook his head, reaching for his beer and a good hold on Lena's hand. "I remember when we were having a conversation, Lee... now look at us."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm stuck with you, Lowman." She winked at him, before leaning down to kiss him. "Only worry about Savianna when it's time to worry..."

Squeeze leaned over to Savianna. "You want to hear a joke?" He whispered and she turned her head slightly and looked at him. Her brown eyes darker than their true color. "What do you call it when Batman skips church?"

She shrugged and smirked. "I don't know what?"

"Christian Bale." He smiled as she giggled. He was thankful that she knew all about Batman, otherwise the moment would have been awkward. "I got another one."

"You trying to kill me with bad jokes?" Savianna tapped her fingers on his thighs and felt him shudder. She knew the power she had over him and she wasn't above taking advantage of it when it suited her. Her mouth curved into a satisfied grin as his eyes fluttered closed.

Squeeze shook himself back into the moment. He wasn't about to be killed because Savianna wanted to play with him. He was attracted to her, they had their moments here and there. Now wasn't the time though. He moved her hands away. "I have to go to the restroom." He stood and rushed out of the room.

Savianna rolled her eyes at the empty chair and slipped her phone from her front pocket and started to text. Her eyes flitted from the screen to her mom, then to her dad who was shooting daggers her way. She let out an irritated sigh and waited for the fireworks to begin.

"Put it away." Happy pointed at the phone in his daughter's hand. She was grating on his last nerve as always. "You know the rule, no phones at the dinner table Savianna."

She made no movement to put the phone away. Instead she brought it up in front of her face and snapped a picture of herself.

"Savianna." Happy growled out. "Hand me the damn phone, now." He held a large hand out and she blinked at him. Her eyes glazing over as she slowly moved the phone in his direction and when he tried to close his hand around the phone, she yanked it back with a smirk.

Lena shot Ryder a helpless look and he nodded at her in response. She watched him scoot over and whisper something in Savianna's ear which made her drop the phone into Happy's palm.

Happy stood up and walked around the table. He bent down between his children. "Kitchen now!" He straightened back up and stomped into the kitchen and watched Ryder and Savianna approach.

Ryder leaned against the refrigerator. He knew he was there to step in if things got heated. His dad and sister were known for their wall shaking arguments. Truth be told, he was more afraid of his sister than he was of his father.

"What was with the disrespect?" Happy broke the silence. His jaw tensing as he looked down at the beautiful brunette.

"I was texting." Savianna examined her nail polish. "It's no big deal daddy." She tried her hardest to turn off her anger and channel her six year old self who made her dad soften up.

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit Savianna. You're way too smart to be attempting to play dumb. I'm talking about the whole flirty bullshit with Squeeze!" He crossed his arms.

Savianna's mouth fell open. She looked between her brother and father. "I was not flirting! He's my friend dad! We grew up together. I'm not interested in him like that. I can't believe you thought I was flirting. We were sharing stories, he told me a lame Batman joke. Sue me for it then."

Happy shook his head. He wasn't dumb, he saw the way his daughter looked at Squeeze and the way he closed his eyes while she was staring at him. "I saw what I saw Savianna. I saw you flirting and laughing with that idiot."

"Maybe you should wear glasses, because I was not flirting with him!" Savianna yelled and the dining room went silent for a moment before the clinking of silverware on plates started up again. "I'm going outside!"

Happy rolled his eyes and handed her the phone back. He wanted to be able to reach her, usually going outside meant her running off to see her best friend Lenyx. He may be pissed off at her but he would definitely do what he had to to keep her safe. "Put Squeeze on tail duty, he's the only one of us that's sober."

"You just got on her ass about flirting with the kid but you're going to send him to babysit?" Ryder shook his head. This was unbelievable but he was relieved he didn't have to intervene between the two Lowmans, that would've been hell.

"He's more afraid of me. He knows what getting involved with her will mean, no top rocker. I don't think he'll risk that fate for Savianna." Happy scoffed and patted his son on the arm. "Get him to watch her and tell him if he fails, I will have to hurt him."

.

.

.

.

Savianna paced the length of the walkway outside. Her phone tapping against her head as she did her best to cool off after the almost shouting match she had with her dad. The rumble of a Harley pulled her out of her mind and she wandered further down and saw Juice pulling up.

Juice cut the engine and looked at Savianna for a moment. She looked gorgeous even in the poorly shining street lamp. "What's up Savi?"

"Take me for a ride?" She smiled at him. "Please? I just got into it with my dad and I need to clear my mind really badly." She rocked on her feet as he thought about the risk he was taking.

"Alright." He placed his helmet on top of her head and smiled. "Let's go for a ride, your iron horse awaits you." He slid onto his bike and started it up, his hands shook as Savianna slid on behind him. Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as her head rested against his back.

Squeeze rushed out of the house to see Savianna get onto the back of a bike. It had to be Juice, he had been the only one missing at dinner. "Shit." He tugged on his hair. His first serious task and he had already fucked up royally. He had to track them down before Happy served his head on a platter at the next dinner time. He frowned at the realization that Happy just might be sick enough to do such a thing.  
>"Shit shit shit." Squeeze mumbled again, running to his bike to follow after them.<p>

.

.

.

.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Juice asked as he grabbed Savianna's phone out of her hand and put it in his pocket. "What's wrong, Savi?"

Her struggling protests to get her phone were useless so she gave up and resumed back to sitting with her knees to her chest on the soft grass, looking out over the cliff that overlooked Charming. "My dad... He just aggravates me sometimes."

"He's your dad, he's supposed to aggravate you... But you need to know, Sav, he loves you a lot and I guarantee he was aggravating you over something that he feels is important to push you away from." Juice shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what the story was but he was willing to try to play both sides of this fight. Odds are, he'd end up taking Hap's side because Happy always had a funny way of showing his live and protection for his children, especially Savianna. "You still love him though..."

Sav rolled her eyes, knowing Juice was right. No matter how mad he made her, her father still hung the moon, danced all over it and was basically God in her eyes. He was her hero and she loved him, she looked up to him and as much as she wanted to deny it this very moment, he was still her father and he really just wanted what was best for her. Even though, she would still swear up and down that she wasn't flirting with Squeeze, just conversing with the young prospect. "Who doesn't love that big psychopath?" She rolled her eyes, wishing her father would tone his protective nature down, even just a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 for you lovely readers (: <strong>

**let me know what ya think ! **


	3. Chapter 3: His Pretty Little Princess

**ALL CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN BY MYSELF AND _Fairytellerxo _**

* * *

><p>Juice was only dropping Savianna off when he pulled up to the Lowman house. He saw Happy, Ryder and Thomas standing outside of the house and Juice knew this was gonna be ugly as hell.<p>

"What the hell are you doing dropping my daughter off, Ortiz?" Hap stepped closer to the bike, watching his daughter hand the helmet back to Juice.

Sav stepped up to her father, a matching glare on her face. "I went for a walk and Juice was going past me when he noticed it was me so he stopped and offered me a ride." Savianna looked back at Juice was simply stating at Happy and she smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Juice. I'm glad I didn't have to walk back home." She quickly hugged him before going to stand by her brother who just shook his head at her with a smirk on his face before regaining his stoic expression. "Shut up, Ry."

The trio standing off to the side heard Happy thank Juice for being there to get Sav and the two men shook hands before Juice rode off into the night and Hap turned around."You! Get your ass in that house right now! I will deal with you in a damn minute!" Happy barked, walking over to where the trio of observers were standing.

Thomas chuckled, shaking his head as he heard the door slam shut. "Remind me not to have a damn daughter, ever..."

"It used to be simple. She was a little princess that just wanted to run the castle and have tea parties... Then she hit 12 and wanted to hang out with Ryder and his friends, causing problems left and right." Hap rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face. He looked at his son and flipped him off. "Shut up, ya little shit... I don't wanna hear shit from you."

Ryder chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not playing the peacekeeper this time, get good ol' Thomas here to help you out." Ryder smirked, watching Thomas visibly disagree. "Their wars aren't that bad, at least stick around for the fireworks."

"Both of ya can eat shit and go to hell, bastards." Hap grunted, leading them into the house. Anger completely filled the man up seeing Lena doing dishes while Savianna was sitting on the counter beside her, on her damn phone. "Give it here." His voice was raspy and low, a perfect sign to let his daughter know he was not pleased with her at all.

Lena turned around, grabbing a dish towel off the counter by the sink to dry her hands off with. She looked between her husband and daughter before going to stand directly in front of her daughter who was blatantly ignoring Happy. Lena grabbed the phone out of Savianna's hand and locked the phone, putting it in the pocket of her black dress. "You're in for it, baby so go ahead and take it. Especially while your brother is still here." The mother whispered as quietly as possible to her daughter who was sporting the most confused look on her face.

"Give me the phone, Lena." Hap growled, ignoring the look on his wife's face. "Now, woman."

Lena shook her head, "I'll be upstairs doing some laundry. Try to behave yourselves." She quickly left the kitchen, no longer wanting to be apart of whatever was really going on down there.

"Ya know what? I just remembered I told Halfsack I was gonna help him out in the ring... I'll see ya guys tomorrow." Thomas interrupted the silence only to say a farewell before ducking out the door and off to the clubhouse.

Ryder closed the distance between himself and his sister, helping her off the counter before they both turned to face their father. "What are you so pissy for?" She asked the man, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prospect is going to the ring tomorrow... Unless you tell me why the fuck you jumped on the back of Juice's bike tonight." Hap stepped closer to his children, watching his son shake his head no.

Savianna looked away from her father to look at her brother but got no hints of any emotions from either of them. "Who's taking him, Daddy?" Her voice was small and soft again, mirroring the way she used to talk as a child, right down to a tee.

She knew who was taking him, she just needed the confirmation. She needed to know for sure who was taking her friend to the ring to basically get beat to all hell and back. She looked between the two most important men in her life again, feeling her brother's arm wrap around her shoulders forcing Sav to sigh and hang her head.

"It's gonna suck to be the prospect come tomorrow." Happy retorted, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Ryder and Savianna shared a look before Savianna moved away from him a little before pushing him away. "I hate you both! He didn't do anything wrong, I was already gone before he got his order! I guarantee it!"

Happy glanced at Ryder before setting his attention on his daughter. "What the fuck did you just say to us Savianna?"

She crossed her arms. "I hate you both! I don't know why you think you can just run my life dad! I'm 18 not 8! I am capable of making decisions on my own!"

Happy set down his beer and rubbed his jaw. "Why the fuck did you get on the back of his bike for? You know that you're not allowed to date any of my brothers Sav."

The young brunette closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to put together a coherent sentence. One that would end the standoff for the night. "I got on the back of his bike because I needed to clear my head and calm down! You and Ryder both go for rides when you need to calm down and clear YOUR minds! I can't ride a Harley so it was either walk and possibly get my ass snatched or go for a ride with Juice. It was a simple, friendly, fucking ride dad! I wasn't running off to marry him or start some taboo love affair."

"That's enough..." The soft but loud voice came to life from the doorway leading to the living room. Hap, Ryder, and Sav turned to see Lena standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sick of this shit. You two are always at each other's throats about something and I'm fed up with it. I'm not playin the referee anymore, neither is Ryder so he's free to go back to the clubhouse if he wants... I don't care what he does. You two are wrecking my nerves and I've had enough. Savianna Yesenia, go to your room and you," She pointed at her husband who was now more pissed than ever, he never liked when Lena got involved in his disputes with their daughter. Hap hated when she would pull them apart and send Sav to her room so she could bitch him out about something new. "Sit down."

Ryder had left immediately upon hearing he was free to go. He'd touch base with his crazy family in the morning. He just wanted a blunt, couple drinks and to be between some bitch's legs right about now. Upon seeing her father sit down, Sav kissed her mother's cheek as she left the kitchen to do exactly what her mother said.

"When are you going to give this fight to try to control her? She's every bit the rebellious kid that you were. She wants everything her way or she will hurt anyone in her way, Happy. You know better than I do that she will end up with a Son, whether it be that Viking kid or a new kid that comes in or maybe even a full patched member, she'll end up with one. The club is in her blood, baby... You've gotta get right with that, or you kill yourself trying to control her all the time." Lena watched her husband pull a chair away from the kitchen table and sit down.

Standing in front of him, he had to fight the urge to touch her but seeing her wrapped up in her flimsy silk robe that had her initials monogrammed into it, he started to really get curious about what Lena was wearing underneath the robe so he finally gave up the battle with himself and reached out, pulling the robe open by the rope tied around it. Hap took in the silk gown that barely covered her crotch and he couldn't help himself as he ran his hands up the side of her thighs.

Lena couldn't stop the gasp that fell from her lips as her husband's hands came around the front of her thighs and one hand cupped her mound while the other hand found the neck line of her gown and he dipped his hand down the front, slowly massaging her breasts, one after the other. She should've known he'd react to her words like this. He hated when she was right about something, anything, especially things that involved their kids.

He pulled his hand out the front of the gown and pulled her closer to him as he pushed her flimsy lace panties out of his way and started to run his fingers through her soft folds. "Let's go to -..." She trailed off as he slipped two fingers into her, making her moan loudly as her nails gripped into his shoulders. "Shit... Don't." His fingers stilled, their eyes finally meeting and he began to smirk, just enough for his deep dimples to show.

"You want me to stop? Say the word, baby." He began his ministrations again, while his free hand began pushing her gown up her body. He kissed her stomach a few times, moving further down to reach his desired spot. "I don't think you want me to stop... Do you?" He smirked up at her as he licked his lips.

Lena's small hand landed on his, stopping his motions in their tracks. "Upstairs... Now!" Her voice was slightly louder and her resolve was coming back, stronger than ever. The man smirked as he removed his fingers from her center and stood up, towering over her like a damn mountain. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he bent down a little to pick her up. She squealed, laughing as he grabbed his beer from the table and walked out of the kitchen to see their daughter sitting on the couch, staring at the large 80" television.

"You guys are gross..." Savianna's voice was low and she continued to stare at the television, never once turning her head to cast a glance in their direction.

Lena unwound her legs from around her husband's waist and slid down his body to the floor. "This is how you are even here, Sav."

"I could've gone my entire life without hearing what I just heard. Thank you for the years of therapy I'm gonna need to get that out of mind." Sav retorted, reaching for the remote control that was currently sitting on the glass coffee that her feet were propped up on.

"Get your damn feet off the coffee table, Savianna and keep being a damn brat." Hap's raspy voice came to life as he grabbed his wife by her hips and pulled to him. "You were told to go to your room and last time I checked, this isn't your damn room." He started to push Lena up the stairs, completely ignoring the pissed off glare his daughter was now wearing.

* * *

><p>Lena walked into the living room and found her husband reading a Harley manual and drinking a beer. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss on his head. "We need to talk." She whispered and let go of him.<p>

Happy turned around to look at his queen. A panic feeling rushing over him before settling in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good ever came from hearing those four words. Hell, the first two times he heard them from Lena, it had been when she told him she was pregnant. "What? You knocked up again woman?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "No, I'm not knocked up. I want us to renew our wedding vows Hap. I want it to be a big celebration."

"What?" Happy's face fell and he tossed the manual onto the glass coffee table. Out of all the things he expected her to bring up, a wedding wasn't even on his mind. "Didn't we already exchange vows? What was wrong the first time? Our point was made…til death. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you."

"I want a real ceremony. The first time, it was good don't get me wrong…I was pregnant with Ryder and it was at the courthouse with none of our families present." She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

He raked a hand down his face. "Lena, you want me to waste money on five minutes of us exchanging vows…we can do it at the clubhouse for free!"

Lena crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Hap…I want this renewal ceremony. When have I ever asked you for something like this? Huh?"

His eyes softened at the corners, she never asked for anything. She made her own money, he respected and loved her so much for that. "It's such a waste of money for something so quick…we can have Lyla plan some shit at the clubhouse for free!"

Lena stepped back away and glowered at the man, she wanted to smack him with a damn wrench. "Hap, are you saying I'm not worth the cost of having a ceremony?… Hmm, that's fine, you can sleep on the damn couch."

He grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to look at him. "Couch? Last time I checked I have a perfectly fine bed upstairs Lena."

"You know Hap...this ceremony will be cheaper than a divorce." Her voice was loud and serious as she pulled her wrist free. She was not about to back down from this, she was going to get her ceremony one way or another.

"DIVORCE?!" His voice boomed and shook the walls of the room. "Lena...don't say shit you don't mean...I know you can't be serious about divorce!"

She stared him down, her resolve not wavering a bit. "Let it sink in Happy! This ceremony will be cheaper than a divorce. Think about that while you're sleeping down here...better yet you think about it while you're on the damn floor. I'll be in MY warm bed if you need, maybe I'll let the dog sleep in your spot asshole!"

Savianna clutched Ryder's hand. "Ry, did mom just mention divorce? You need to step in now!"

Ryder looked at his younger sister then at their parents who were in a heated face off. Both of them had intense looks on their faces. "They can't see us, I think we need to just leave this alone and go back to our rooms Sav!"

Sav turned away from him and watched her parents. "We can't let them get divorced...we just can't Ry...please just please go intervene...for me?"

He heard the break in her voice and looked back at the arguing couple. "Fine...you fucking owe me one Sav… I'll cash that favor in very fucking soon…you're sending me into the lion's den!"

Happy looked at his wife and ran a hand over his chest. "If that damn dog gets in OUR bed, I will fucking kill it Lena! i swear I will fucking kill that dog. It's my bed and I'll sleep in it if I damn well want to sleep in it!"

Ryder slipped behind his parents and Lena gasped as the second set of dark eyes landed on her. "Jesus Christ Ryder!" She rested a hand on her chest and tried her best to regain her steady breathing. "I'm thinking I should have named your ass Casper."

The young man chuckled. "You woke us up with the yelling...upset Sav really badly because she heard you toss around the word _divorce_!" He motioned to Sav to come out of the shadows of the pillar.

"Sav." Lena pulled her daughter into a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you baby, you know how your dad and I get when we disagree on things."

Sav sniffled as she looked at her mom. "I don't want you guys to get a divorce! Especially over some stupid dog...you guys have been together too long to divorce over something so stupid."

Happy let out a raspy laugh. "We ain't getting a divorce baby girl. Your mom is just threatening shit to get a vow renewal ceremony!"

Sav pushed away from her mom, a look of pure disbelief on her face. "What?! Dad just give her the ceremony! I want to be a bridesmaid."

Lena smiled. "You hear that Hap? Now you have to let me have this ceremony...she's excited about it and when Sav gets excited about something she's usually bullheaded and won't let it go until she gets it...would you really deny her the chance of becoming a bridesmaid?"

Happy sighed and looked at the two brunette women smiling at him. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle, he never won when they decided to team up and work against him. "Fine...but we have to set a budget. You…" He pointed to his daughter. "You're money spending ass is not allowed to make any final decisions without your mother's approval, if you're in charge of the budget I know we're going to end up losing this damn house."

Sav raised a brow and looked at him. "I don't even spend a lot of my own money daddy…I spend everyone else's money."

"Who the fuck is giving you spending money?" His voice was a low bark as he glowered at her.

"Don't worry about it!" She turned on her heels and flounced out of the living room before he could say another word to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey you, what are you doing up here?" The young beauty asked the Intelligence Officer as she sat down beside him on the roof.<p>

His chocolate brown eyes met her dark onyx eyes and he gave her his fifty-watt smiles "Trying to work and have some peace and quiet before we leave for Indian Hills."

"Oh I'm sorry... Figured you were up for a conversation, I definitely think you deserve a thank you for the other night when we went to that look-out." She smiled at the man, her hand landing on his thigh, getting awfully close to his zipper line.

He looked down at her hand before looking back at her. "I don't know what game you're trying to play with me here, Savi, but it's gonna get me killed..."

"What game, Juice? I like you, you like me... Why does there have to be any games?" She moved her hand away from, suddenly feeling rejected. "I should go... You said you wanted peace and quiet anyway so I should just get out of here." She stood up and went to move toward the ladder but Juice caught her by her wrist. "What?!" She spat at him.

Ignoring her and the anger that seemed to radiate off of her, he pulled her to him as his hand ghosted over her cheek, he kissed her. Their lips began to move together, slowly as Savianna moved closer to him. Juice snaked his arms around her waist as Sav's hands gripped at the lapels of his cut, it was as if she was holding on for dear life. It must've been minutes before they came up for air because when they finally did, their foreheads were connected and they were both gasping for air.

Savianna Lowman finally pulled away from the man to see him looking at her and she quickly looked away. "I need to go find my mom. I'm supposed to be working at the shop with her today..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another lovely chapter full of HapSav face offs (; **

**Let me know what ya think...**


	4. Chapter 4: Wars & Sweet Distractions

Happy and Ryder walked into the Pleasure Palace, their noses wrinkling as they took in all the sexual paraphernalia. "I still can't believe ma owns this place." Ryder looked over the shelves trying to spot his sister.

"This vibrator, well it's the best one. It will get the job done in five minutes...believe me." Savianna smirked as she did her best to sell the customer on the item.

"And what the fuck do you know about that shit, Savianna?" Happy rasped as he appeared behind the customer and glared at his daughter. He had been dead against her working in this place, it wasn't somewhere he wanted his young daughter to be, but he had lost the battle with his wife.

"I think the more appropriate question is… what don't I know about this shit?" She returned her father's glare before ushering the customer towards the front counter. Her annoyance tolerance was unbelievably low today.

"LENA! Lena! I'm about to kill your smartass daughter!" He growled as he watched his daughter walk off and his wife look at him from her spot behind the front counter.

"Don't do it in front of the customer Hap!" Lena yelled back as she started to help the customer check out.

"I wish you two would give it a fucking rest already. This shit is getting old! She does this shit to get you worked up and she knows just how to get under your skin, Dad…give it a rest!" Ryder pleaded with his father, both men so caught up in the conversation that they didn't even see the gorgeous brunette sneak up on them.

Savianna grabbed a glittery jelly dildo off of the display shelf, she cocked her arm back and smacked her brother in the back with it before running off in a fit of laughter. "You just got dick whipped Ryder!"

Ryder turned around and growled. "Never wanted a damn sister anyway...Go ahead, Dad. Kill her, I'll fuckin' help!"

"Nah, I got a better idea." Happy smirked and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "You take her to the ring, just like old times. Glove up and work this shit out. You got that shit Ryder. You and her settle it like old times, yeah she might be tiny as fuck but you know she can throw a punch that'll knock a grown man on his ass.

"Yeah." The young man nodded. "I got it dad, I'll settle this shit with her. It'll be fun." He looked at Savianna who was smirking at them from her seat on the counter.

* * *

><p>Savianna sat on the picnic table, Squeeze was wrapping her hands. Her little dildo incident at the Pleasure Palace had landed her in the ring with her brother. Something she was both dreading and looking forward to. Ryder may have had almost a foot on her but she had something he didn't, the insurmountable anger of bother her parents. "I'm going to kick his ass, Squeeze."<p>

"I can't believe your dad is actually putting you in a ring with that!" He gestured towards Ryder who was warming up in the corner with Juice.

"Ehh, it's nothing we haven't done before. He knows when to step in and get us out of the situation." She looked at her brother and at the exact time he met her eyes and gave her a cocky grin. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to kick his ass Squeeze. I don't care how the fuck I have to get it done but I damn sure will put some type of hurting on him."

"Channel your inner wrestler." Squeeze slipped the gloves on her hands. "We used to spend hours wrestling each other. Lenyx too."

She nodded, the perfect idea came to her. "I got it, I'll make a big entrance." She turned around and watched her brother and Juice exchange punches. "An entrance that'll knock that caveman right on his ass."

Lena glared at her husband, out of all the stupid ideas she listened to him concoct, this had to take the cake. "Hap, she's half his size! I don't think this is a smart idea at all...end this shit before one of our kids get seriously hurt."

Happy waved Lena off, he was tired of all the arguing amongst his whole family, this was getting settled today. "They need this Lena…it'll make things between them less intense."

"Oh please, you know you wish you could get in that ring with our daughter yourself! This is you living vicariously through our son." She gritted out. "If she gets hurt badly...I swear Hap, this won't end well for you."

Ryder slipped into the ring, this was his favorite place to be. It was his habitat, reigned supreme. He had taken out numerous opponents in this place.

"I swear Ry, if you hurt your sister, your ass will be in the doghouse right along with your damn father." Lena looked up at him. "You can end this shit right now, don't do this Ryder, she's your sister…"

Her words were cut off by Savianna flying off the top rope and tackling Ryder viciously to the mat. "Ha!" The young woman popped up, her arms in the air as she looked down at her brother then mom.

"What the fuck?" Ryder barked and backed his little sister into the corner. "What the fuck was that Sav? This isn't the WWE, we don't go body slamming people!"

"I don't care." She scoffed. "I did what I had to do, caught you off guard didn't it? From the look of it, you're shaken up!"

Ryder smacked her upside of the head with the glove and she shoved him backwards. He wasn't going to let her lack of respect for the boxing match distract him from the task at hand. "Come and get it princess!" He taunted her, there was nothing she hated more than being called princess by him.

"I'm not a princess!" She approached him and when he took a swing she ducked and landed a punch against his ribs. "I told you I hate being called that shit Ry!"

"Aw what's the matter princess? Afraid of a little friendly fight?" Ryder taunted her again as he backed away from her.

Happy smiled as his daughter landed a barrage of punches to Ryder's abdomen. Ryder might have been trained to be a fighter but Sav was a natural born fighter. "Kick her ass!" He shouted, earning him a death glare from his wife who was all but happy about this latest shenanigan her family was putting her through.

Lena stood up from her spot on the picnic table and walked over to where Happy was leaning against a concrete column and pulled him by his cut to her. He tore his eyes away from the fight in the ring where Savianna was bouncing around, avoiding Ryder's harsh punches. Hap's dark eyes connected with even darker eyes and he smirked. He knew his ass was in so much trouble with her. Lena's hand gripped Happy's chin and she pulled his face to be level with hers before her other hand connected with his cheek. "For every injury I have to patch up, I'm adding to your injury list and putting a single scratch on your Dyna, too." She pressed a light kiss to the cheek she had just slapped and walked away from him.

He watched her walk away, completely entranced by her and shook his head, seeing her and Lyla link arms. When he turned his attention back on the ring he saw Ryder land a good hit right to Sav's chin, knocking her down and he jumped the rope all too quickly. "Goddamn it, Ryder!" He pushed his son away from towering over Sav and slapped his face, pulling Ryder out of the trance he was in. "Your mom is gonna kill us both now!"

Squeeze and Juice were already in the ring, checking over Savianna before Happy and Ryder had a chance to get to her. "You okay?" Juice looked over the brunette and he noticed the small trickle of blood on her chin.

Savianna undid the Velcro straps of her gloves with her mouth and used her elbows to wiggle them off her hands. "I'm fine! Nothing I haven't been through before." She touched her chin and winced at the slight pain the contact caused. "It'll just be a bruise and small cut, I need a band aid."

Juice nodded and helped her to her feet. "I'll go grab you one and an ice pack." He climbed out of the ring and disappeared into the clubhouse.

"Ma is going to kill you both!" Savianna looked at her dad and brother with wild eyes. "I'm bleeding, Ryder!"

Ryder looked at his little sister and instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to hit her so hard, he just disappeared into his thoughts and forgot who he was in the ring with for a moment and ended up hurting her. "Sorry Savi." He pulled her into a hug and she didn't even bother to protest.

"Shit." Happy mumbled as he saw Lena come out of the clubhouse behind Juice, her eyes dark with rage as she looked up at the trio. "It's just a cut!" He offered her a smile and she shook her head and pointed towards where his bike was.

"Sav, let Juice clean you up while I deal with these two jackasses." She knew sending Juice and Sav off alone would piss her husband off but she didn't care, let him be pissed off. It would do him good to feel how she felt after learning it was his idea to put the kids up against each other.

* * *

><p>Juice delicately patted the small cut on Savianna's chin with a cotton ball dipped in peroxide. She winced slightly but didn't tell him to stop. "Are we going to pretend that we didn't kiss the other night Sav?"<p>

"I don't know, maybe." She sighed and ran a hand over his mohawk. "It was an amazing kiss Juice."

"But?" He rubbed neosporin on the cut before covering it up with a black band aid. "You don't see me as anything more than a friend?

"That's not it." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I loved that kiss, you know how my dad is. He would kill the both of us if he ever found out about the kiss. I don't know about you but I want to live a while longer. My life is pretty fuckin' outstanding."

Juice tapped his fingers on her exposed thighs and nodded. It made sense not to blow things out of proportion. It had been an amazing kiss, full of lust and passion but it wasn't worth dying for. "So we won't bring the kiss back up."

"Oh my God." Squeeze whispered silently to himself as he continued to listen to the conversation going on behind the door Juice and Savianna probably thought was securely closed. They had shared a kiss and that made him feel angry and jealous. He was supposed to be the only Son Savianna had eyes for.

.

.

.

.

Lena pushed her son into the office behind his father, she told blonde sweetbutt to leave and slammed the doors shut when it was only her and her men. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU ACTUALLY HIT HER? SHE WAS BLEEDING, ACTUAL FUCKING BLOOD AND HER DAMN JAW IS SWOLLEN! I OUGHTA TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" She was pissed, she was angry and her voice literally shook the walls. In all his years of knowing Lena, of being with Lena, Hap had never seen her so upset, so mad, so livid. She was seething and he was in the dog house, if he wasn't in a grave first.

"Alright, Lee, alright... Stop yelling!" The man stepped toward his wife, reaching out for her only to be rebuffed by a quick slap to which Lena simply pushed him further away from him.

Ryder simply sat down on the couch behind him and put his head in his hands. "Oh, is the precious little fighter all sad and bent out of shape because he finally realized what a dumbass his father is? Good, Alejandro, good! YOU DESERVE TO FEEL GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Lena..." Happy started to defend his son but the look he received from the fireball was not one to test so he backed off and shut up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Ryder looked up at his mom, his eyes betraying hints of unshed tears. "I just got swept up in the fight and it happened! I didn't fucking mean to hit her that hard ma! I feel bad about it, you don't have to yell at me!"

Lena scoffed, her anger starting to subside at the sound of her son's wavering voice. "I told you not to do it... I told you that one of you would get hurt and now look, both of you are hurt. You need to go check on her, I doubt she's willing to actually see you right now but you need to go talk to her. Don't turn in to your father just because she upset you one single time."

* * *

><p>Happy walked around the table to where Lena was sitting, taking down inventory for the shop and he pressed a kiss to her head. Seeing the annoyed look on her face, he shook his head, "Stop it."<p>

"I'm working, go bother someone else." The cold words of his wife shot through him and he was at such a loss for words. He didn't understand why she was so upset with him... still. It hadn't been that big of a deal, so he put his fighting children in the ring to work out their problems, what was the big deal?

He snatched the pen out of the woman's hand and tossed it across the dining room before pushing the papers away from her. "I'm not going anywhere, Lena." He gripped her chin and pulled her face upwards to look into her dark brown eyes. "Take your frustrations out and then go to sleep." Happy pressed a rough kiss to her lips as he pulled her out of her seat. The man felt his wife's small hand snake up his shirt and her nails started to lightly scratch at his hard abs.

Lena knew what he was doing but she couldn't help herself. Hell, he told her to use him like this and it definitely wasn't the first time they dealt with one of their jaded fights with sex. The more Hap's tongue danced along her mouth and his hands glided across her body, she craved him.

His hands quickly traveled to her ass and he hoisted her up his body, quickly ripping her tight skirt and tossing it across the room as Lena pushed his cut off his shoulders to the floor. She tore away from his lips only to move to his neck while he moved them closer to the dining room table and he set her down.

He ripped her panties from her body and tore her black blazer from her delicious body. As soon as Happy got the blazer across the room, his hands were ripping her black and royal blue corset off her body. "Shirt off, Lowman!" Lena whispered against his skin, needing his clothes to disappear and FAST.

The man did as she asked, pulling his SAMCRO tshirt off his body before he went for his belt buckle and zipper, he made quick of the offending articles of clothing before placing himself at her entrance. Her lips were back on his before he could even register what was really happening as her hand landed on his hard member and started to stroke him a few times.

"Shit, Lena!" A breathy moan escapes the man's lips and she smirked, watching him push her hand away and grab her hips, jerking her forward. "Sexy ass." He smirked as he quickly entered her. Hearing her loud moans egged him on as he begun a pace and started to kiss her neck before making his way to her collarbone and started to suck on it as Lena met every single one of his hard thrusts with her own. "Come on, baby!" He whined, wanting her climax to hit them both. He started to massage her clit, trying to work her over faster. "Cum for me, Lee, come on!"

"Shut up... I don't wanna hear you right now!" And that did it for him... He was instantly turned off, she didn't want to hear him? Why the fuck not? Since when did his wife not want to hear him? What the actual fuck... Was this real? It couldn't be... He had to be stuck in a dream!

Hap pulled out of her and stepped away from her. The groan from his absence was loud and clear, her absolute frustration and annoyance was so obvious, a blind man couldn't miss the deadly look on her face. "Who the fuck would you like to hear right now if it's not me, Lena?"

"Jesus... I just wanted you to shut up, thats all... Quit fucking pushing me and let me go at my own goddamn pace, Happy. Can't you give me that?" She hopped off the table and stupidly pushed her husband backwards before storming out of the room and out of his sight. No doubt was his ass on the couch for this one, no matter how hard he could try to get back in his wife's good graces.

* * *

><p>"Do you need a lift home?" Squeeze looked down at his friend, she was holding an ice pack to her rapidly swelling jaw.<p>

"No, I called Lenyx to give me a lift home, told her to come inside." Savianna looked up at her best friend, he was looking more and more like a Viking as time went on. He no longer wore the image of the high school football player he had been just a few months earlier. "Thanks though, I really appreciate the offer."

"I just want to make sure you get home safe." He nodded and smiled dumbly. "Don't need you getting jumped by Ryder again."

She laughed and winced, the pain in her jaw was something fierce. "He didn't jump me, plus I'm going to Lenyx's house, the last thing I want is to go home. My crazy ass parents will show up there eventually and I'm not looking forward to hearing that damn fight."

Ryder let himself into the small dorm room and pushed Squeeze out without a single word, he had to attempt to apologize to his sister. "Sav, I'm sorry." He stared at her as she tossed the ice pack back in forth in her hands.

"Alright." Was all she said. "I don't really want to do this right now, I can barely talk." She was going to play up her injuries, her jaw was bruised and swelling, but if it got her the sympathy she was looking for, she would take full advantage of it. "You can leave!" She pointed towards the door and watched as he yanked it open and stormed out, leaving her sitting on the small bed smiling at his back.

"Fuck." Ryder stalked out of the clubhouse, his hands in fists at his side. Of course Sav wasn't going to allow him to apologize, she wasn't going to make this easy on him at all. His thoughts came to a halt as his eyes made contact with a girl who he hadn't seen in weeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get Sav." The short brunette gave him wink and smirk. "Lenyx to the rescue as always, Ry!"

He stood and watched her walk away, his hand rubbing the nape of his neck as his mind twisted up into thoughts of Lenyx. She was his weakness, the only thing that could distract him from the life.

"You good?" Juice clapped a hand on Ryder's shoulder pulling him from whatever deep thoughts that had been consuming him just seconds before. "You look dazed and confused, which means you either got the shit knocked out of you by your mom or some girl just snaked her way into your head."

"I'm good." The eldest Lowman nodded, his eyes still focused on the clubhouse doors, willing Lenyx to resurface. He turned and looked down at his friend, he was smiling goofily up at him. "I'm good." He didn't know if he was saying it to make Juice believe him, or to make himself believe it. All he knew was he needed to talk to Lenyx and see just where her head was at when it came to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the last chapter, we received a review that was stating some confusion about Savianna and Juice's kiss when the summary reads that Sav gets mixed up with a Mayan... ; While that's true, yes... <strong>**but our plans for the story was going to jump straight into Savianna meeting the Mayan and things getting hot and heavy. We have a story to build and in order to stay true to our plans and outline, the mystery Mayan isn't due to show up for a couple more chapters so you all must be patient... **

**We did not falsely advertise an idea for nothing, we have every intention of delivering the story we have spent a great deal of time building but that takes time and a lot of work. **

_**Leave us feedback, it helps us know just how much the story is liked; we appreciate all the love and alerts we get!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lowman Confessional

**CREDIT: ****All chapters are written by myself and Nevaeh (**_**Fairytellerxo**_**)**

**Major dialogue inspiration and motivation from the help of our lovely partner in crime, _LivyMer_. **

* * *

><p>Ryder sat at the bar, a beer in his hand as he spun his personal phone in his hand. His mind specifically wired on Lenyx, his little sister's best friend that was invading his mind like a damn intruder.<p>

The main things he kept going back to was the two nights she spent with him. The two nights that were imbedded in his memory forever. He knew he was crazy and he knew he'd be in deep shit if Sav found out about that Ryder had recently slept with her best friend... Not just once but multiple times, each time was right under Sav's nose and she was right there in the same vicinity.

Ryder stopped spinning his phone long enough to send a text to Lenyx asking her where she was and mentioning how he wanted to see her before going back to spinning the phone around.

"You talk to Savianna?" The raspy voice appeared out of nowhere, kind of scaring the younger man.

Ryder met his father's gaze and nodded his head. "Tried to... She hates me though so I got kicked out of the room."

"She loves you more than anything, son... She'll forgive you soon enough." Hap accepted a beer from the brunette sweetbutt with a smile before turning back to his son. "Or maybe she knows that you fucked that friend of hers and she's pissed about that shit too."

Ryder just shook his head. "There's no way in hell she knows about that... Unless you told her."

"Or the gash told her... Use your head sometimes, son." Happy clapped his son's shoulder before getting up and walking toward the pool table where Jax, Thomas and Chibs were standing.

Ryder stood up, running after the man quickly. "Wait, where's Mom?"

"Home... She's pissed at me so I decided to come hang out here for a little while, give her some space. I'm heading back the house after I talk to Jax. You staying here tonight?" Hap killed off his beer and set it in the table they were standing by.

Ryder shrugged his shoulders. "Where's Sav gonna be?" When Hap told him that Savianna and Lenyx would be at the Lowman house, Ryder simply nodded his head and looked around the barroom. "Home... I'm going home."

* * *

><p>Sitting with her best friend in her bedroom seemed to be making her feel better until Lenyx became engrossed in her phone.<p>

Sav grabbed a pillow and threw it at the brunette, watching the brunette drop her phone from the impact. "OK WHAT?"

"Who the hell are you texting that is making you smile like that?" Sav caught the pillow that was thrown back to her and she smirked. "Is that Kieran? Oooh ooh tell him I said hey!"

Lenyx took a look back at her phone that currently had a new message from the reason for her giddy smile and she just nodded her head. "You'd die if I told you..."

"Squeeze?" Sav looked up from her own phone with a cocked eyebrow, a smile on her face. A door slammed shut loudly and the girls both jumped up from their comfy seats and advanced toward the door together, slowly opening the door, they looked out into the hallway to see Happy pacing the hallway in front of Sav's parent's bedroom door. "Oh shit, Mom really is mad at him!"

Lenyx nodded her head and sighed. "I need a relationship like theirs, though! They're so perfect!"

"Come on, let's go see if Ryder is home..." Savianna pulled her door open fully and started to walk down the hallway to her big brother's room. "Let's go Lenyx!"

Hap stopped his pacing as he noticed his daughter approaching him and his scowl fell from his face. "You should be asleep... Both of ya." He looked between his daughter and her best friend. "Where are you two trying to go?"

"Ryder's room. Why? It's not like it's illegal or anything. He's just my brother." Sav responded, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her down the hall before Happy had a chance to say anything else to her or Lenyx.

Coming up on Ryder's room, Savianna slowly opened the door and moved inside, pulling Lenyx with her as she went. "Thanks for knocking, crazy." He looked over to see his little sister standing next to Lenyx, who was just in some sleep shorts and a tank top. He mouth dropped a little before he regained his composure. "Hey, Len..."

"Ryder..." The short brunette greeted the young man, who was now sporting a smirk and threw his xbox controller to the side as he stood up and approached the pair of beauties.

Savianna watched them stare at each other before finally stepping forward, with her hands in the air. "Mom and Dad are seriously fighting, Ry... She kicked Daddy out their room so he's outside their room, pacing the hall like a crazy person..."

"What do you want _me_ to do, Sav?" Ryder stood, going to stand directly in front of her.

The dark-haired beauty shrugged her shoulders, "Go talk to Daddy... Make him be nice to her or something. I don't like when they're fighting."

"Ironic since they're fighting over you, Sav. I'm not going anywhere. They're adults, they've been married for over 20 years... They know to fix their problems. I haven't always been around to play peacemaker, ya know..." Ryder's dark eyes landed on Lenyx again and Savianna just rolled her eyes.

She watched the pair, something was different between them... Something wasn't like it used to be. "You two weird me out... I'm going to see what's really going on." She quickly left the room in route to find her father or mother, whoever was found first.

"How ya been?" The voice interrupted their stare down, making Ryder smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "About the same, you?"

"Pretty good, I'm just enjoying the lovely summer." Lenyx moved past him to sit on his bed, staring at the tv screen. "What the hell are you playing?"

Ryder watched the dark-haired beauty for a few minutes, a smirk on his face as he watched her make herself comfortable on his bed before she laid down on his bed, reaching for his xbox controller. "Well just make yourself at home, babe, don't mind me."

"Teach me how to kick some ass on this..." Lenyx patted the spot on the bed beside her, smiling at him.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Can we talk first?"

"Bout what?" She looked up to him, seeing him looking at the floor.

Ryder rubbed the back of his head, contemplating how to start this conversation and he was at a damn loss. "You still got a thing for Kieran?" He didn't dare meet her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's that matter, Ryder?" Lenyx was off the bed and standing directly in front of him in a matter of seconds.

His dark eyes met hers and he was met with a confused scowl. "I just don't want to be apart whatever shit you got going on if you got something for that kid but you're over here with me."

"Nothing's going on here or there. We slept together..." She trailed off, seeing the anger flash across his face. "I like you, Ryder... No one else. That's why I slept with you, I wanted to... I wanted you." She quickly continued her explanation.

Ryder looked away from the dark-haired beauty. Weighing the options of what to say to her next. He could tell her he felt the same way and see where things went or he could just nod his head and drop the conversation. He knew his precious sister would be highly pissed off and upset if he started something with her best friend but he also knew that she would ultimately get over it because when it came down to what women Sav liked around her brother, it definitely wasn't the club whores, croweaters and sweetbutts. "Sav would lose her shit if she knew about all this..."

"Yeah she would but there's the slight chance that she'd be ok with it." Lenyx gave him a smile as she turned his head to face her.

.

.

.

.

Happy stood against the door, watching his wife read the magazine in her hands. He knew she was pissed, more pissed than she'd ever been but he refused to sleep on the couch when he had a wonderfully comfy bed right in front of him. "Lena, please..."

"Please what? Please don't be mad? Please forgive you? Please let you off the hook for your stupid ass ideas?" She spat at him, tearing her eyes away from the magazine to glare at her husband. She shook her head as he nodded his. "Please what, Happy? Go away! I don't want to see you, hear you, or even smell you!" She picked the magazine back up and began reading the article again.

He approached the bed, slowly reaching out for the magazine to snatch it away from her but her voice telling him not to test her stopped him from grabbing the magazine and he simply withdrew his hand. "Lee... Baby... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put her in the line of fire. I shouldn't have stuck Ryder on her... I knew he was already annoyed from his own issues and her hitting him was just the topping on the damn cake. Stop being mad at me, she's fine ok? It's just a little bruise that will go away soon. Lena..."

"Don't care. He doesn't hit women, especially his little sister. I should beat the hell out you for even promoting the idea of taking her to ring." Lena quickly closed the magazine and frantically rolled it up to start hitting her husband. "You're so damn stupid, Happy! I cannot believe you sometimes… How can someone so smart be so damn stupid? It absolutely baffles me!" The brunette quit hitting him long enough to unroll the magazine, set it on her nightstand and turn off the light before he could really react to her actions other than trying to stop her from hitting him. "Just go to sleep and leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Lena walked into the living room to see her husband kicking at the fire place and she just shook her head. If he knew other languages besides english, he'd probably be yelling and cursing up a storm in those languages too. She rolled her dark eyes, hearing his deep raspy voice get louder. "Would you stop yelling about everything, Hap?"<p>

"I'm not fucking yelling! I'm speaking with passion!" He turned to face her, scowling at the beautiful brunette that he loved oh so dearly.

Lena rolled her eyes, he already had some smart ass comment to feed her. "Oh what the fuck ever, Hap! Just get out of here, now! You're being ridiculous."

"Nah, I'm staying. I was here first, woman." He smirked at her, knowing that'd piss her off more. She was still mad at him for throwing their kids in the ring together and ultimately getting Savianna hurt.

The anger hit her quickly, she didn't have time for his childish games. "IT'S MY HOUSE!"

"I'm older!" His voice got louder, pushing Lena closer to red, hot anger.

The brunette cocked an amused eyebrow at the man, smirking. "I'm cuter!" She knew he couldn't compete with her on that level.

"I beg to differ!" He shouted, trying not to laugh as he watched her facial expression changed, however he didn't miss his children walk into the living room as well.

Savianna came to stand beside her mother, a glare to match her father's in her face. "Ohh really? You just called my mom ugly, dad?! REALLY?"

"Seriously Lena? Now you got your damn kids on my case about shit I didn't even say!" The patriarch crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the aggravation flow freely through him.

The look of shock made itself very apparent of Lena's face, "Seriously? How am I to blame for them coming in here? I told you not to be yelling… they just snuck up on us… I didn't even know they were home!" Lena stepped closer to her husband, pushing at his chest. "You can blame your stupid damn stealth skills for this, Hap, both of our kids are practically ghosts!"

"Oh no.. don't blame me for them. They're all yours!" He threw at her, knowing she'd get even more mad.

The woman slapped his shoulder, her mouth set in a straight line."Then you can leave me and MY kids alone and get out of MY house, Happy!"

"Oh mother of god... Ya want anything else while you're at it, queen?"

Lena smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, double my ceremony budget!"

"NO! Not happening, it's already unnecessary as it is!" Happy was simply in the verge of nutting the hell up, he was tired of the ridiculous fights his family was having.

Ryder quickly stepped in, seeing the pure anger his father was showing. "I'll pay for it, Ma! Me and SAv will bump you the money... Don't worry about a thing."

Lena grabbed Ryder's hand from its place on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Oh no sweetheart, don't worry about it. It's unnecessary so it just won't happen..." The matriarch's face showed nothing but disappointment.

"I think you should dump him, mom. I wouldn't mind having a rich step dad in my life.." Savianna, much like her mother was just as mad and disappointed in the man... But she was definitely not opposed to pissing him off further.

And there it was, the smart ass comment that he was waiting for. Savianna Lowman was a smart ass kid, she was sarcastic as all hell and she was always good at inserting her little comments into a conversation at the most perfect time. Hap's little princess _always _delivered... "UNLESS I'M MARRIED TO YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!"

"Wow ok... I'll just have Juice come pick me up. Just let me call him really quick..." Sav smirked at her father, knowing that'd drive him insane.

Hap lunged for her, only to be stopped by the brick wall that was his son. "I will kill you both... Go ahead and call him, try me, little girl."

"What else could you possibly do? You're already pissed to all hell and back..." The young brunette put her hands on her hips, waiting for her father's jackass response.

Lena stepped on the battlefield that was the small space between her husband and daughter. "That's enough, Savianna! Both of you just go upstairs now. Let me and your father talk."

"I'd rather go hang out with Lenyx." Sav looked at her mother with her perfectly chocolate brown eyes.

Ryder grabbed his sister by her arm and started to pull her out to room. "Me too."

"Could you stop trying to sleep with her? She's not into you... I promise!" Clueless as she was, Ryder and Happy were glad that she hadn't taken notice of the way Ryder looked at Lenyx and vice-versa.

Happy looked between his children, trying to display utter shock and confusion. "Wait a minute, Ryder... You and Lenyx?"

"What? I can't help it, she's a smoke bomb" Ryder was shameless, he thought Lenyx was out of this world and he didn't mind anyone knowing his opinion. It's not like he was admitting that he did sleep with the girl several times, including last night while Savianna tried to play matchmaker with their parents.

Sav looked between her parents and brother with the look of surprise on her face. "MOM! Tell him to stop being such a slut!"

"DAD! Tell her to stop being such a slut!" Ryder shared a cock-sure look with his sister, all too sure he'd get his way.

Lena moved to the couch, sitting down quickly as she listened to her children and husband banter back and forth. "All three of you are sluts. You both are your father's children."

"Hey, don't call your sister that again or I will be forced to kill you. And you, Savianna Lowman, do you have something you wanna tell me? YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AROUND OR I WILL KILL YOU TOO!" Happy stood in front of his daughter, a long finger in her face.

Sav shook her head frantically... Regardless of she told the truth or not, her bat-shit crazy father had to believe that she was quite the innocent angel. "I am a virgin! I only use toys..." She tried her hardest to play innocent and sweet. She couldn't do anything else but be the daddy's little girl that she had been when she was younger and they got along better."

"Oh, God help me." The older brunette looked at the younger brunette, she would be paying for her daughter's lack of filter later. Happy had been dead set against the idea of her working in the Pleasure Palace, but she had fought him tooth and nail, agreeing to watch her and keep her away from the toys.

"Yeah, no ok... That's my cue to leave... and pretend I never heard that. I'm wiping that from my memory." He pulled his keys from his cut and headed towards the front door.

"Ryder! Take her damn ass with you!" Happy grabbed his daughter's hand and started to lead her to where his son stood by the door.

Ryder shook his head. "Nah, she's a slut. She'll seduce all of my all of my friends..." Ryder smirked at his little sister before sticking his tongue out at the tiny brunette and rolled his eyes.

"HA! What friends?!" Savianna threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Yeah, Ryder... you having friends... That's insane! You don't have friends, everyone is afraid of you!"

"NO! Jesus no, your friends are my damn brothers... I changed my mind... Leave her here." He tapped her on the head and gestured towards the staircase.

"Cool awesome, I'm going to hang out in the shower with Bob then." She turned on the balls of her feet and started off towards the stairs as her dad's voice cut through the air and made her halt in her spot and turn around slowly to face him and his death glare.

"WHO THE FUCK IS BOB?!" Happy was now thoroughly confused. He had no idea who Bob was but he intended to find out.

"My battery operated boyfriend, daddy... Get it? Bob." She snickered and watched her father's face twist into disgust before settling back into its default scowl.

Lena rubbed her head and tried to cover her child's mouth to no true avail. "Just go to your room and stop fucking talking.. I swear you dig yourself into the deepest holes."

"And don't think I won't shoot that fucker." Happy pulled his gun from the mantelpiece and waved it around. "Try me Savianna, just try me."

"I don't even know who you're talking about... Plus I don't think you have enough bullets to shoot every guy on my radar! Oh and just so we're clear, Bob's an inanimate object, Daddy... You can't just go shooting random things because you're in a mood." Savianna's voice went loud and shrill as she poked her finger in the air.

"Jesus Christ... I gotta get out of here before the crazy rubs off on me." He massaged the bridge of his nose and started a slow pace between the sofa and loveseat.

"I'm going with Ryder!" She smiled and rolled her neck at her dad.

"You are _the _crazy! I'm not taking her with me." He shook his head in a silent plea to his mom, the last thing he needed was to tote his crazy ass, worked up sister to the clubhouse with him. His mind was on one thing, to drink and get laid. It was the only thing that would take his mind away from the lunacy his family seemed to create without even trying.

The heavily tattooed man pointed to his son, looking him in the eyes as he gritted out his command. "Keep a fucking eye on her, I'm not playing!"

Lena pulled her youngest child in for a hug. "Have fun baby. Don't do anything too reckless." She released her after a quick peck to the cheek.

He glanced at his wife, she had lost her damn mind. She shouldn't want their daughter to have fun, Sav didn't even deserve to have fun. She deserved to be locked away in some fucking tower until she learned to keep her fucking mouth shut. "Have you lost your mind woman!? What do you mean reckless?! SAVIANNA DO NOT DO ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY RECKLESS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FIND OUT!"

"There's a Son named reckless? Is he cute?" She irked an eyebrow her father's way and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Always gotta be a smart ass, huh?" Ryder poked his sister in her arm. "This is the most I've ever talked in my damn life and I'm regretting even getting myself pulled into this shit, there's no playing peacemaker when we all start going at each other. You're all bat-shit crazy!"

Happy grabbed his son by the back of his neck and turned his head towards his sister." Ya know what, Ryder, take her to the dorm and lock her in." Hap let his grip go on his son's neck but before Ryder could get too far, Happy was rethinking his directions. "ACTUALLY DO NOT TAKE YOUR EYES OFF HER FOR A SECOND! I DON'T CARE IF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GASH IN THE WORLD IS RUBBING UP ON YOU, YOU LET YOUR SISTER OUT OF YOUR SITE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

She tapped into her most patronizing tone of voice that she was able to. "I sure do, Ride Her, it's really fun. You should try it some time... Although it might ruin your rep as the favorite child though."

"I don't know why having your kids seemed like such a good idea when i found out i was knocked up by you." Lena popped her husband in his stomach and rolled her eyes at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of her.

"Keep talking shit. I got some dirt on you, Sav! Squeeze told me all about your little slip of the tongue!" He bit back a smile as he watched her start to squirm where she stood.

"I dont know what you're talking about but I will kill you and Squeeze." She hissed up at her older brother, her eyes aflame with anger.

"Oh is that so?" He snorted at the naivete of his little sister.

"I swear you men gossip like bitches." Lena took a seat on the arm of the sofa and waited along with her husband to hear what their daughter had to say about the allegations made against her by her so called good friend Squeeze

"What did Squeeze hear, Sav?" Happy inhaled and pressed the tips of his fingers together. Feeling his wife's hand on the inside of his shirt, her nails lightly grazing his skin, he hoped he was about to hear a damn good explanation for why a prospect would be spilling shit to his son.

He watched his daughter work through her emotions as she stomped her feet on the carpet. "He didn't hear anything because I didn't say anything around him...I have nothing to explain, I didn't do anything and I sure as hell don't know what rumor he's spreading about me."

Lena wasn't having this shit. It was late and she was utterly fed up with the antics of her children. "Explain yourself right now, Savianna Yesenia."

Sav held her hands up and shook her wild mane. "I have nothing to explain..."

The eldest Lowman child tugged on his hair." I can explain if you guys want..."

Happy looked at both of his children. "One of you better explain...and you better explain this shit right now."

"Apparently Sav has been flashing her shit around the clubhouse." The young man crossed his arms and casted an amused look at his sister.

"I HAVE NOT!" Sav balled her fists up and punched her brother in the chest, he wasn't helping out. He was stirring shit up and loving every single moment of the shit storm he was creating.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN SHITTIN' ME RIGHT?!" Happy moved away from his wife's touch and kicked over the coffee table, sending everything toppling off it as the glass top shattered to pieces.

"I swear that's all bullshit! I swear to God, Daddy!" She looked up at her father but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Well, that's not what Squeeze is saying..." Ryder smirked at his little sister, finally he had ammo to get her in trouble. He was honestly tired of the bullshit games she played, always pushing everyone's buttons and expecting no one to push one of hers.

Lena watched as her husband took a deep breath and rubbed his temples before even opening his mouth to speak again. He was visibly shaking with anger. She hadn't seen him like this in years, not since Ryder was a baby. It was actually scaring her and she knew it had to be scaring both of their kids as well. "Lord help me, please." She murmured and looked up, her fingers gripping the rosary she had hanging around her neck.

Savianna spun around, looking at the faces of her family members. "Daddy...that's all lies! I swear to you, Daddy! It's all fucking lies!" Her eyes became glassy with tears as she looked up at him. It was becoming too much to take, the look in his eyes, the look on her mother's face...

Happy had enough, this was the last straw. He just needed her gone, he didn't need her around to keep pushing and pushing him. It never occurred to him that he'd be kicking his daughter out because of their petty fights. This took the cake though, if there was any truth to what his son had said, he needed to get to the bottom of it. He just needed Savianna gone before he did something he couldn't take back. "JUST GO SAVIANNA, NOW!"

The young brunette flinched at the volume of her dad's voice. She had heard him yell, had seen him pissed off but this definitely took the cake. There was no talking him down from this, he was practically foaming at the mouth to get her out of his sight. She channeled her younger self and flashed her puppy dog eyes and pout. "But… where am I supposed to go?!"

Lena looked at her family, it was all coming to a head and she just needed the one on one time to talk with her husband. Alone, without her kids around, without her daughter here to provoke him more and more. "Ryder, just take Savianna to Lenyx's house...Then go to the clubhouse. Your father and I clearly need to talk. Just stop going back and forth with each other and do what I ask...please."

Ryder flashed his mom a look of understanding. "Got it ma, let me know if you need anything." He turned to face his father and returned the menacing glare as he took Sav under his arm to comfort her. Now he felt like an ass. He didn't meant for this to happen... He didn't mean to create such a mess with everyone. He honestly expected his father to just yell at Sav, but not go to these extreme measures. "It's ok, Sav... I can stay with you at Len's if you want me to. I don't have to go to the clubhouse." He led her out the door and to her car.

* * *

><p>She was done crying and she was done sulking in her feelings in her best friend's room... Now it was time to get to the bottom of shit. Savianna tore up the clubhouse, she was on a mission; find Squeeze and get to the bottom of whatever rumor he was spreading about her to Ryder. Over a decade of friendship and he was repaying her by slandering her name and putting himself and Juice in the line of fire.<p>

"Where the fuck is Squeeze?" She glanced around the weight room and found him. He was in the corner with his tail between his legs as he looked nervously around at the guys. "I need to talk to you Squeeze right fucking now!"

"About?" He found a renewed confidence, she wasn't going to tear him to pieces in front of these men. She wouldn't put herself in a position to get in trouble with Happy.

"I need to ask you about what you told my brother!" The patience she had was wearing thin with each moment he refused to step forward and talk to her like a man. "You going to talk to me right now? I guarantee if you and I don't talk shit out right now in private, you're going to be looking into the eyes of a different Lowman."

The room fell completely silent, the Sons glancing between Sav and the prospect as he fiddled with the blue medicine ball in his hands. "I think ya should follow her Squeezy boy." Chibs patted him on the shoulder and he lurched forward towards a very pissed off woman.

"Roof, now." She gripped his ear and pulled him towards the ladder that led to the roof. Her eyes briefly meeting Juice's before she tore away and climbed up behind the Viking, securing the door behind them. "What the fuck did you tell my brother!" She shoved him and he stumbled backwards before he righted himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't tell him shit!" He held up his hands and smirked down at the young brunette.

"Whatever you told Ryder, he told our dad! He kicked me out of the house because according to Ry, you said I was flashing my shit around the clubhouse! We both know that shit isn't true Squeeze! Why would you say shit like that to him?!" She violently wiped away any involuntary tears that may have escaped her eyes as she was talking. "You put all of us in my dad's line of sight!"

"Not my problem." He waved her off. "Maybe you should go warn Juice about this shit Savianna!"

"Why are you being such an asshole? Huh?" She reeled back and smacked him. "I should have never vouched for you, you're not loyal and when the guys find out you'll never get that goddamn top rocker!"

Savianna pulled the door open viciously and lowered herself into the hallway, not even bothering to use the ladder. Her sneakers made a slight squeak as she headed to find Juice. He needed at least a warning, it wouldn't be fair to let him get attacked without knowing what the cause was.

Juice was smiling goofily and zipping his fly as he walked out of the bathroom. The smile instantly dropped as he locked eyes with his favorite brunette who was wearing a scowl. "Hey Savi." He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into his room without much resistance. He pinned her against the door and kissed her lips softly.

His hands tangled into her hair as she fisted the front of his shirt. She was swept up in the moment, her reasoning for seeking him out was forgotten about. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, his muscles moving under the touch of her fingers.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since that night." He smiled at her before capturing her lips with his. His large hands rubbing the curve of her ass. "I can't get you out of my head Savianna…"

"Hold on." Savianna dropped her hands from his body and stared at the man in front of her; she wanted it to continue, she really did. She had looked for him for a reason though. She stepped away from him.

"Shit...I shouldn't have done that." Juice brought his fists to his head and stared at the gorgeous brunette, her face was flushed and her breathing was just as labored as his was.

"Juice." She looked around before closing the space between them. "Squeeze overheard us about the kiss I guess. He told my brother but didn't say it was you. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case my dad approached you on it."

"Fuck...seriously? Fuck! I really don't want to die!" He pinched the back of his neck hoping he was in some warped nightmare. "I can't take this heat...I don't like conflict. I'm a peaceful guy. Why would he say that shit?"

She shrugged. "I think it's best if we keep our distance. Hope this shit blows over...I'm sorry about this Juice."

He gave her a quick hug. "Not your fault...this is all on Squeeze."

"I don't want anything to happen to you…" She frowned and moved away from him when they heard a knock on his door. "Shit, this is the last thing we need, is for us to be caught together alone in here."

"I'll leave, just wait in here alright." Juice pulled open the door and slipped out into the hallway, he gave a quick glance back at his door and hoped Sav would escape the room unscathed and without anyone watching her. The heat Squeeze had put on them was way more than enough for the duo.

Sav stuck her head out of the door before deciding to leave, the coast was clear both ways and no one was coming down the ladder as she stepped into the hall, doing her best to make herself look like she hadn't almost been in a heavy makeout session with one of her dad's brothers. One that wanted her and knew she was explicitly off limits to anyone and everyone in the club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is quite possibly me and Nevaeh's favorite chapter just for all the drama in it. We hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as we did when we were writing. <strong>

_**Let us know what you guys think of this new one ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Pretty Little Troublemakers

**Credit: Entire chapter written by myself and _fairytellerxo  
><em>(As are all chapters of this story.)**

Savianna was annoyed, her father hadn't talked to her once since he had been in the clubhouse. Instead he was brooding at the bar with his buddies drinking away and sending death glares her direction. She was over this shit, all she wanted was to party and have a good time, that wasn't going to happen with the amount of tension between her and Happy. She had to get creative and find a way to start a party of her own. Her eyes landed on her best friend Lenyx who was sitting on top of the pool table, an unlit joint hanging from her fingers as she shameless flirted.

"You look like you're having a blast." Ryder laughed and looked at his sister before turning his head to see what she was looking at. Of course it was Lenyx and of course she had male attention on her, he rolled his eyes and tore his gaze away. Two could play that game and he was better at it than her guaranteed. He grabbed an abandoned bottle of vodka and the prettiest croweater he could find and pulled her into his lap as he sat down in Lenyx's line of view.

"Len." Sav grabbed her friend by the arm. "I want to get out of here, get our own little party going at my place, my parents will be here all night, they've both been drinking. No way either of them can drive home like that."

Lenyx nodded tearing her eyes away from Ryder and his slutty looking friend. "I'm down, I'll find some bottles the guys left and meet you outside in like ten minutes." She dropped from the table and onto her feet and headed off on a mission to swipe forgotten liquor from the Sons.

Sav walked over to where Squeeze sat outside, he was the designated driver and was forced to stay sober while everyone else got to drink themselves into a happy oblivion. "You down to take the party to my place? I really don't want to be here anymore, my dad has been shooting daggers at me all damn night and I just want to go home and hangout for a little bit."

Squeeze searched the brunette's face, knowing good and well he should keep his distance. Especially after their little blow up, she had been mad at him and he almost as mad at her. Right now though, he was happy to put all that shit aside to cheer her up. He never could resist Sav and her chocolate colored eyes, especially when she decided to pout at him. "Alright, I'll drive."

"I got the bottles!" Lenyx held up a black bag as she joined her friends. "We getting out of here or what?"

"After you ladies." Squeeze stood and pointed towards Sav's car. He draped his arms over their shoulders as he walked the short distance to the car, he pulled open the doors for them and watched them climb in before shutting them and going around and getting in the driver's seat.

"This party is going to be fun." Sav turned to the back seat and winked at her friend. "Really fun."

Squeeze sat with a goofy smile plastered on his face as he watched Lenyx and Savianna dance around the room to the music. "You guys suck at dancing."

"Offended!" Lenyx yelled as she looked at the blond on the sofa. "You can't say shit _white boy_!" She laughed and linked arms with her best friend as they did their best to tango to the rap music coming from the overpriced sound system Ryder had installed in the house.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What'd you do with the vodka?" He stood up, somehow getting in the center of the two girls. "Really?" He laughed as Savianna started to grind her ass on him and Lenyx directed his hands to Sav's hips.

"Shut up talking and have a good time, Squeezy." Lenyx laughed as she guided his hands down Sav's body. "Feel the music and have fun."

Savianna laughed as her arms lifted up in the air and wrapped around his neck. "Yeah, blondie, have some fun with us."

"Your dad and brother would kill me if they walked in the room right now." Squeeze tried move away from the girls with no success as the girls sandwiched him between their bodies and laughed.

"Viking sandwich!" Sav locked arms with Lenyx and the two gorgeous brunettes started to move side to side with him in the middle. "This is cozy isn't it?"

"It's something." He shrugged but made no attempt to move out of their grasp. It was no use, they were going to tease him to all hell then give him the boot. There was no way in hell Sav would hook up with him with Lenyx in the house and there was no way either girl would be down to help him live out his fantasy of having a threesome.

Lenyx pulled away from Squeeze and Sav. "I have to pee." She laughed and headed off towards the bathroom. Leaving the pair still pressed together.

"This is cozier." Savianna broke the silence first, her head tilting slowly up to look at her friend.

"It is." Squeeze ran his hands over the brunettes lower back and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. His tongue swiping across her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth.

"I see how it is guys, you start the fun when I leave the room!" Lenyx smirked as the pair jumped away from each other. "By all means, don't fucking stop on my account."

"Seriously?" He glanced over at Lenyx trying to read her expression to see if she was serious or just messing around about it.

Savianna smiled and grabbed Lenyx by the hand and yanked her to her, their bodies close as their faces inched closer and closer until their lips were connected. Their hands moved to each other's hips, pulling their bodies even closer together as the kiss deepened and all reservations flew out the window.

Squeeze bit his fist and watched with growing arousal as the two brunettes continued their kiss. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he felt Savianna grab his shirt and pull him closer to them, her lips never leaving her best friend's.

Savianna opened her dark eyes as she pulled away from Lenyx and pulled Squeeze to her. Their lips met as Lenyx reached around Squeeze and started unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper to his jeans before she slowly started tugging them down his legs. As Sav slowly pulled away from Squeeze, Lenyx stepped in between them and pushed Squeeze onto the couch.

"Shit, girl." Squeeze whispered as Lenyx started to slowly undress. She looked back at Savianna to see her finishing off the Absolut, they smirked at each other as Sav set the bottle down and approached her best friend to help her strip off her clothes. Squeeze closed his eyes slowly, still thinking this was all a dream.

Lenyx moved closer to Squeeze, still wearing a bra and thong, as she slowly lowered herself into his lap so that she was straddling him. She looked back to see Savianna removing her clothes while Squeeze's lips met Lenyx's neck as he reached out for Sav. The brunette took his hand and allowed him to pull her onto the couch. As soon as Savianna had Lenyx pushed out of the way, she was in his lap but she was pulling Lenyx in for this kiss. Her tongue invaded Lenyx's mouth as Squeeze fought for attention from one of the girls. His hands were on Savianna, caressing her body as they traveled up her thighs.

Sav pulled away from the kiss she was sharing with Lenyx only to move to Squeeze. Lenyx smirked, pushing Savianna off of Squeeze's lap to start tugging his boxers down. "Up." She whispered, tapping her fingers on his thigh. He did as he was told and felt his boxers leave his body quickly before a small, soft hand was gripping his painfully hard member and he moaned into Sav's mouth.

Squeeze pulled away from the kiss with Savianna, simply staring at Savianna as Lenyx continued to stroke his cock. Savianna smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the Viking before directing his hand inside her panties. She looked over at Lenyx with a playful smile on her face before their lips were connected again.

Lenyx stopped her ministrations on Squeeze only to start massaging Sav's perfect c-cup breasts. "Faster, Squeeze!" Lenyx instructed him as if it was her that his fingers were inside of. The dark haired beauty watching the prospect pulled his hand out of Sav's panties.

"Watch out, Lenyx." Squeeze spoke softly so the dark haired girl stood up and he laid down. He pulled Lenyx onto his lap and pushed her thong out of the way to enter her while he pulled Savianna on his face so his tongue could dip into her before he started a slow pace working Sav over as his tongue glided through her slick folds.

Lenyx moved her hips, moving at a delicious pace working to meet her orgasm with the help of Sav's thumb circling her clit furiously before Lenyx told Squeeze to flip over with her. "I wanna know what you taste like..." Lenyx grabbed a hold of Sav's hair and jerked her around, kissing her lips briefly.

Squeeze flipped him and Lenyx over, pausing between her legs as he watched with a smile on his face as Sav lowered herself slowly on to Lenyx's all too eager mouth, facing Squeeze. He started slow thrusts to match the movements Sav was making on her friend's mouth before leaning forward to capture Sav's lips with his. "Fuck." He hissed as the soft moans of both brunettes started to fill the room again. Savianna pulled away from the kiss only to turn around and face away from Squeeze.

"My turn." Sav flashed a look over her shoulder at Squeeze as she moved down Lenyx's body, their lips meeting momentarily as she felt strong hands on her hips. "Fuck me…" Was all she managed to get out before Squeeze thrust inside of her.

Lenyx leaned forward and trailed kisses down the front of her best friend's body as she watched in awe as Squeeze worked her over. His movements hard and deliberate as if he knew exactly how she wanted it. Her hands moved down both of them, one hand finding her own clit, while the other found the brunette's clit. She rubbed them both slowly, building up their orgasms faster.

"Damn." Squeeze tangled his hands into Savianna's hair as she started to move her hips in time to match the movements of his own. He watched Lenyx move into a sitting position, her hand furiously rubbing her clit as Sav dipped her head down and replaced her hand with her mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Lenyx let her head fall back and her mouth hang open as Sav ran her tongue over her clit in small circles before closing her lips around it and sucking it softly before releasing it to dip her tongue inside of her. "That feels so fucking good."

"You gonna cum for me Lenyx?" Sav smiled at the flushed brunette, who was palming her own breasts, losing herself in the moment of it all.

Sav grazed her teeth over Lenyx's pussy lips before she felt Lenyx start to shake underneath her. That was almost enough to send her over the edge but she wanted Squeeze's tongue on and in her first.

Squeeze sensed what Sav wanted and slowly pulled out of her. "Flip for me Sav." He whispered as he watched Lenyx ride the waves of her orgasm. He helped Sav flip onto her back and brought her to the edge of the sofa, within seconds he was on his knees, his hands on her legs as she watched his every move.

"Do it!" Sav said on a breathless whimpered, as Squeeze paused between her legs. His tongue just teasing her. She wanted it on her and in her, and he was purposefully holding off. "Now!"

Squeeze smirked and flattened his tongue against her folds, he lazily lapped at her, and when his tongue grazed over her clit she let out a high pitched moan which urged him to press his tongue harder against her. He felt her hands tangle in his hair, and he caught the bundle of nerves gently between his teeth and applied the slightest pressure as he flicked his tongue over it.

"Shit." Sav moaned and moved her hips against his tongue as her orgasm formed in the pit of her stomach and rushed through her. Her body shuddering, as he continued the assault on her with his tongue. "Fuck…"

Lenyx smiled as she watched her friend get off. It was one of the sexiest things she had seen in a long while. "Your turn to get off Squeeze." She pulled him up to a standing position and dropped to her knees. She slowly stroked his cock, and watched as he closed his eyes tightly as his hands pushed her hair off her face. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip then took it in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it.

"Fuck." Squeeze kept his grip on the brunette's hair as he thrust his hips forward and fed inches of his aching hard member into her eager mouth. She sucked him into her mouth, her fist holding steady on the base of his cock, as she started to slowly bob her head back and forth. His eyes flew open as he felt a mouth on his balls, he groaned as he saw Sav next to Lenyx. "You guys are killing me."

Lenyx picked up her pace, she wanted to get Squeeze off. It was only fair for him to climax just as well as she and Sav did. She sucked harder and his hips thrust faster. "Cum for me Squeeze." She watched Sav run her tongue the length of Squeeze's cock and smiled as his grip on her hair tightened ever more. "Give it to me." She rolled her tongue against the tip and sucked as she felt the first drop of his cum hit her tongue.

"Damn." Was all Squeeze could get out as he watched Lenyx swallow every drop of his cum without complaining once. He dropped the hold on her hair and pulled Sav to her feet before Lenyx stood up with a smile. He kissed Sav hard and gave her ass a firm smack before he leaned in and kissed Lenyx. "I never thought in a million years that would have happened. Jesus fucking Christ, you two are freaks…"

"Yeah." Sav smiled and hugged both of her friends. "We have to get our clothes and get out of here...I'm technically kicked out of this place…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the clubhouse...<strong>

The party was in full swing, Hap was a little tipsy, his lovely wife was working her way to being completely shitfaced and Ryder was off handling his business in his room.

Lena was sitting with Lyla on one of the couches when she looked up to see some nasty STD infested whore trying to talk to Happy and she shot up on the couch. Sober Lena would've acted calmly, drunk Lena was crazy and impulsive.

She strided over to her husband and the new croweater, who was being pushed away by Happy and she slung herself into her husband. "Hi handsome." Her speech was slurred as her lips made contact with her temple.

"Hey baby... You havin' fun?" He turned his head to kiss her lips, with a dirty smirk on his face.

The croweater grabbed at Lena to pull her off of Happy but Lena pushed her away. "Back off bitch!" The croweater grabbed at Lena's hair.

"Ay! Nevaeh! Chill... That's his old lady, you respect that shit!" Jax came flying over to the trio, watching Lena square her shoulders up, readying herself for anything to go down.

"Sorry!" Nevaeh held her arms in the air, a panicked look on her face as she watched the brunette. "I didn't know he was taken!" She slowly backed up, bumping into Jax.

Lena scoffed at the slut's attempt to remedy the situation. Her mind was set, she was going to smack this chick for pushing up on _her _husband then trying to scalp her. "Sorry doesn't meant shit." She stepped forward and landed a punch straight to Nevaeh's nose. "That's a fucking friendly reminder, don't touch him again. You don't want to see me unfriendly."

Nevaeh nodded as she held her hands over her bleeding nose. Happy was off limits but that didn't mean she couldn't go after a different Lowman. She turned and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

"What happened to you?" Ryder asked as he stepped out of his room, the blonde that he had been fooling around with took off.

"Overstepped boundaries. I didn't know the guy was taken. His old lady decided to give me a friendly reminder." She smiled at him before shrugging and continuing on to the bathroom.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name. I'm Ryder." He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck. She was still attractive, bloody face and all. He would file her away for future reference, she would piss Lenyx off for sure.

"Nevaeh." She gave him a weak smile and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Ryder walked into the barroom and did a quick scan of the place. Savianna and Lenyx were nowhere to be seen. He rolled his eyes and grabbed another beer off the bar and made his way over to Juice who was entertaining some sleazy looking blondes.

"Hey Ryder." Juice smiled at his friend, all the anxiety of what Savianna had told him had melted away. If Happy hadn't killed him already, there was no way he was going to anytime soon. So for now he would enjoy the party and the free pussy. "You ladies know Ryder right? He's Happy's son."

Ryder sipped his beer and grunted in response. He was present but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about Lenyx and what she was up to. Hoping she wasn't up to the antics he was.

"Quiet just like your dad." The dirty blonde croweater moved and sat next to Ryder, her hands trailing up and down his thighs, as he watched Nevaeh slip out of the building.

"I gotta go." He grabbed his beer and walked outside. He stopped and looked around before seeing her sitting on the picnic table that was secluded. "Your face doesn't look to bad."

"Feels bad." Nevaeh shrugged and sighed as she tried to relax. "Shouldn't you be in there? You know...having fun?"

"Had my fun...needed some type of conversation. Something told me you wouldn't just try to fuck me. Especially after that bloody nose you were sporting." He let out a low, raspy chuckle and tried to make the conversation as easy and natural as possible.

She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Definitely not trying to just hook up with a guy around here anymore...I don't want another bloody face."

"How'd you end up here to begin with?" He kicked at the ground and toyed with the rings on his fingers. He was finding himself more intrigued with the young woman than he intentionally planned to be. "You don't give off the slutty vibe."

"Just was passing through...met one of the girls and she suggested I give it a try but now I'm thinking I should have just kept passing through this town." She laughed and toyed with the bracelets on her wrist out of a nervous habit as they heard the clubhouse door push open.

"Ryder!" They turned and Ryder caught a glimpse of his drunken mom walking out the building.

"Hey ma." Ryder walked over to her as she turned the lights on, flooding every space of the parking lot. "You're a little drunk."

Lena's eyes fell on the slut she had hit earlier. "What the hell are you still doing here?" She stepped closer to her son. "And what the hell are you doing talking to her?"

"Lena, Jesus, come on... Leave it alone!" Happy appeared behind his wife, grabbing her hand. "Leave the boy alone and let's go home." Hap looked at his son before his gaze switched to the croweater that he had met earlier that night. "Make sure your sister is safe and sound, Ryder."

Ryder's exchanged looks between his mother, father and new acquaintance. "Do I even want to know what the hell happened here?" Happy just shook his head, silently begging his son not to get Lena started again. "I'll make sure Sav's good at Len's once I pry Juice away from all that shit in there."

He shot Nevaeh a sympathetic look over his shoulder before walking to the clubhouse doors. He needed to stall on going to check on Sav, he didn't want to run into Lenyx especially after intentionally pissing her off earlier.

"Hey man!" Juice waved Ryder over to him and the same blonde croweaters from before. "You good now?"

"Yeah, just needed air. Too much booze. You know how that is." He smirked and plopped down onto the crowded leather sofa. "I'm also avoiding playing babysitter to my sister and her friends."

"I told you to go check on your sister." Happy smacked his son in the back of the head as he walked past with Lena draped over his shoulder. "Let me know if she's good."

"I will, I'm just making sure Juice doesn't get into shit." Ryder pointed over to Juice who was palming a croweaters ass. "Don't want him to get taken advantage of while he's drunk."

Happy rolled his eyes and carried his wife out of the clubhouse and towards her car. It was the first time in a long time that he wasn't the one drunk off his ass. "We finally drove you to being a drunk huh Lee?"

"That little slut better not touch my son Happy." Lena wobbled as her husband leaned her against the car as he unlocked it. "She's a walking petri dish of STDs! What the fuck kind of name is Nevaeh? Her mom couldn't spell Nivea?" She cackled with laughter as Happy loaded her into the car.

Happy let out a low chuckle as he got in the car. His wife was funny when she was drunk. "You're right. That is a weird fucking name, makes Savianna seem like a normal name."

The brunette laughed. "I never told you that the nurse added the i! It was supposed to be Savanna!" She shook her head as Happy sped towards their home. Her stomach flipping and flopping from the obscene amount of liquor she downed during the party.

He laughed at his drunken wife. "So you weren't going to tell me the hospital fucked up our kid's name? I gave you credit for the unique name and it wasn't even your fucking idea." He pulled into the driveway and stared at his wife who looked like she was going to get sick at any moment.

"You don't even wanna know about your son's name." Lena opened the door and leaned out as her stomach threatened to turn itself inside out. "I'll save it for another time." She hiccuped and felt Happy's hands hoist her up and set her on her feet.

"No more partying for you." He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as they walked up the pathway and to the front door. "Even though this shit is entertaining."

"You guys made me drink Hap!" She stumbled into the house as he opened the door for him. Her steps unsteady as she fell backwards into her husband's waiting arms.

Happy walked them through the foyer and stood in the archway. His eyes falling to an unsavory scene. "What the fuck?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me &amp; Vaeh had some serious fun with this one and we sooo hope that all of you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

_**Let us know what you think of this chapter! (;**_


	7. Chapter 7: Downfalls & Unexpected Talks

Happy heard the music blaring in the living room so he moved with Lena to the room. He set her down in the recliner and walked over to where the stereo was sitting to shut it off.

"Jesus it smells like someone cleaned the house in vodka after having sex in every single room." Lena laughed, shaking her head.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Happy yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls as the TV caught his attention. An obscene threesome playing out on the flat screen. "I will fucking kill her Lena! I will fucking kill her for this bullshit!"

"How do you know it was her huh?" Lena crossed her arms as she toed off her heels. "Could've been robbers or something." She bit back a laugh as she started to hiccup.

"Because our son was at the party with us! Who else would have done this shit Lena?!" He rubbed his face and turned off the TV. Leave it to his youngest child to piss him off and not even be around. "I will kick her ass when I see her!"

"Why because she got laid?" The brunette stared at her husband, she swore if he were a cartoon character there would be smoke coming from his ears and nose. He was that pissed off. "I'm trying to get laid too!"

"I am killing her." He kicked off his boots and rested on the back of the sofa. Savianna had just jumped to level ten with the amount of apparent disrespect she showed. "This doesn't fly with me. She had sex in our house with only God knows who! What the fuck is wrong with her? Why does she always want to piss me off?"

Lena laughed. "She's a female you Hap! She's going to piss you off because she knows what's going to get you pissed the fastest. Then you know you're a slut well both your kids are sluts too! You three are so slutty! Sex is how you three work!"

"Nah, I don't like the fucking fact that she came into our damn home and fucked some random dude Lena!" Happy sank into the sofa, unaware of the debauchery that had taken place on it hours before. "She can be a slut, just not in our fucking home!"

"Calm down Hap." Lena tried her best to remedy the situation. "It could have been worst! She could have been here when we got home fucking some kid from school."

"I want to go to her friend's house, bust the goddamn door down and pull Savianna out by her hair. I don't like this shit Lee! You really think I'm going to let her get away with this shit? She disrespected the both of us! What the fuck is wrong with her, we raised her so much better than this trashy shit she did!"

"What is you getting upset going to solve? You going to take her to the ring Hap?" She gave him a death glare and she almost saw him soften up before going rigid again. Leave it to their kid to ruin a perfectly good night and buzz without even being anywhere near them.

"I fucking wish I could, that girl needs a good ass kicking from one of us." He rubbed his eyes and moved closer to his wife, he just needed to get his mind off this shit and onto something else. Something better.

"So are we gonna fuck? I did not stop drinking to not get fucked." The drunken brunette laughed and looked at her scowling husband.

That was what he needed, he smirked and stood up and pulled his wife into his body. His large hands dropping immediately to her shapely hips. "I'm going to give you what you want woman." He trailed his tongue over her lips as she pressed her hands against his abs. "Not down here though Lee." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Lena giggled like a schoolgirl when she hit the bed. Her husband was instantly on top of her, trailing kisses down her jaw and into her cleavage as she rubbed his head and felt herself become more aroused. "I need you now."

Hap smirked and stood at the end of the bed and yanked his wife's pants down her curvy legs. "I'm going to give it to you." He smiled at the black lace boy shorts she was wearing hooked his fingers in the waistband and quickly rid her of them. He wasn't about to go easy on her, if she wanted to fuck, they were going to do just that. He backed up and quickly removed his clothes before positioning himself back between her legs as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Fuck me." She moaned as she felt him slide his aching member between her slick folds, before positioning himself at her center." FUCK ME!" She yelled and he pushed into her all at once making her head fall back.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs pulling her closer to him as he slammed into her, his thrusts aggressive and violent as he watched her face twist into pleasure. Her mouth making an 'O'. "Damn." He rasped out as he dropped her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Fuck Hap!" Lena trailed her hand down her body and found her clit and started to rub it furiously as her husband continued his pace. Their bodies connecting every time he buried himself inside her to the hilt.

Hap leaned down and let his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh of his wife's neck. He lifted up and smacked her hand from her clit and rubbed painfully slow circles. He smiled when she let out a small growl in annoyance.

"Don't torture me asshole!" She gripped his back when he picked up the assault on her center and the circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck!" She moaned and her nails scratched his back up.

Hap hissed at the sensation of his back being scratched. "You a fucking lion now or what?" He thrust into her harder, sending her into the mattress with his weight as he felt her walls start to squeeze around his cock. "That's right cum for me Lee."

"Shit." She moved her hips slowly, trying to get her husband to reach his own orgasm. She leaned up and traced her tongue over his lips and let out a few soft keens as she felt him increase his already rapid pace. "Cum for me babe."

He slowed slightly as he felt his balls tighten and his release started. His lips finding his wife's as he kissed her roughly through his much needed climax. "Love you." He muttered against her lips as he rested his weight on her.

"Love you too." She smiled against his neck before his rolled off of her and pulled her into his side, a large arm wrapping around her.

* * *

><p>With Savianna now asleep in Lenyx's bed, Lenyx was alone in her thoughts wondering what Ryder was currently up to. She knew it was stupid to even be thinking about it considering he was probably neck deep in rancid pussy right this very moment but she couldn't help herself.<p>

She slowly got up out of the bean bag chair and walked out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen for something to drink when there was a knock on her front door. She slowly walked to the door, looking over at the wall that had a huge clock on it, it read **3:27 AM**.

"Jesus, who the fuck..." She mumbled to herself as she looked through the peephole to see the current bane of her existence standing there, both hands stretched out on the door frame, his head hanging. Lenyx unlocked the door and pulled it open. "If you're here for Sav, she's asleep."

He looked up to see the dark haired beauty standing in front of him with nothing but a tank top and extremely short and flimsy shorts on. "I'm here for you babe..."

"Don't babe me, Ryder. Not after the shit you pulled at the party." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the man before her.

Slipping inside the house, he leaned against the wall behind Lenyx and crossed his arms over his chest. His own glare forming, remembering that she was in fact flirting with his brothers before she randomly disappeared. "You started it."

"I was talking to a YOUR brothers who came over to ME!" She turned around to stare him down, her anger rising.

How dare her... He never even asked her to do things like that, never. "Nah, you were flirting with them, teasing them and shit."

"I wasn't aware that me being my-fucking-self was considered flirting." Lenyx watched him shake his head.

Ryder watched Lenyx move closer to him, watched her slowly clench her fists. "Don't even try that shit!"

"You could've put an end to it... All you had to do was walk over to me." The brunette smirked at him as she moved to the couch.

The biker followed after her, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. "Or you could've stayed with Sav and did your best to avoid them."

"You know good and well Sav would've attracted more male attention to us than me being alone..." She pulled her legs up to her chest.

Ryder just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You could've ignored it all."

"I tried to and don't dare think for one damn second I wanted to talk to any of them. I was only being friendly." Lenyx look at the man sitting near her.

He looked at the brunette in disbelief. "Being friendly and teasing them are two totally different things that I know the difference between."

"And what was it you were doing with the slut you grabbed? Being friendly or teasing her?"

Ryder smirked, knowing it'd piss her off more, "Giving you a dose of your own medicine..."

"Did you fuck her? I know you and I know you can't just grab a girl and not fuck her." Lenyx sat forward, a hand covering her face.

He scooted toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you know that then why'd you ask?"

"I want to hear you say you fucked her... I mean there's a chance I could be wrong." She jerked away from his touch, moving away from him.

Ryder just groaned. "Come on, Len, you know the answer."

The brunette just shook her head, "Just say it, Ryder!"

The biker just rubbed his chin. "What's it gonna change, babe?" He looked at her before his gaze fell to the ground.

"Nothing…I think you should leave...go back to your little bed buddy." She inhaled deeply to keep her composure, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry over him and their situation.

"Rather be with you." He reached out to touch her but she moved away from his touch.

"I think you lost out on that for tonight Ryder...you really think I want to hang out with you after you've been with and in a slut?" She hissed, her voice full of venom.

"I still want to be with you even though some fucker has probably been with and in you…"He let his statement trail off as he looked at her for any hint of faltering.

"I've just been hanging with Sav and Squeeze all night...trying to keep Sav sane." She lied as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Squeeze push up on you? I'll kill that little fucker Lenyx." The man moved closer to her.

"No. He was as much of a gentleman as a viking can be." She bit her lips to stifle a laughter at her own bad attempt at a joke.

"I doubt that shit...I know he's got chubs for both of you." He felt his anger resurfacing, he'd be damned if he let a kid like Squeeze push up, or touch the girl he liked.

She laughed on the inside, if only he knew how much he was right about that. "He didn't try anything. We talked, listened to Sav rant about your dad, drank a little then I tried to dance...didn't work out so well." She lifted and dropped her slender shoulders.

"Yeah? What if I told you, I didn't fuck anybody?" He closed the space between them even more.

"I'd be inclined to believe you probably." She showed him a hint of a smile.

"You know my shit's about you and you alone, babe." Ryder pushed her hair out of her face and smirked back at her.

"Then why did you want to piss me off like that? I wanted nothing more than to hit that slut then smack your dumbass for grabbing her." She smacked his hand away and scooted back.

"You wanted to piss me off first, Len…and you succeeded." He wiped his brow, feeling a little out of place for admitting his emotions. She was however, the only girl that had any type of affect on his emotions.

"What I fucking want is for you to man up and claim me...if you want me so much Ryder, prove it! Regardless if Sav gets mad! She'll get over it." Lenyx struggled to keep her voice at a low level to avoid waking up her sleeping friend upstairs.

"So now I'm not man enough for you? Good to fucking know!" He stood up from his seat and looked down at the brunette who didn't even flinch at his sudden movement.

"Jesus, that's not what I fucking mean! I'm saying if you want me take me! If you want us to happen then prove it. Not just in private." She followed his lead and stood up, looking up at him and doing her best to give him a glare that was as menacing as the one he was giving her.

"Nah." He waved a large hand in the air. "I get it, not fuckin' good enough...Thanks for the talk Len." He backed away from her with every intent to walk out the door.

She grabbed his arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it...you're really pushing my buttons right now. You're more than good enough, get that through your thick ass skull Lowman."

"Nah, I don't know that…You're the one who had all the guys hanging on your every fucking word." He moved away, his mind starting to warp from the whole up and down of the conversation.

"Well you're more than good enough, so now you know...Fine, I admit it. I was trying to make you jealous. Hoping you would grab me and take me to your room or something...That shit backfired because it wasn't me you picked." Lenyx clenched her fists and looked at him, every fiber of her being wanted to throw herself into his arms and hope they could make up with a quick romp in the sheets.

"Yeah well my shit is about you and it has been for awhile now. I only grabbed Jen because you were throwing that shit in my face. If you got a thing for Kozik then speak up, Lenyx. Nows your chance." Ryder looked at her with dark narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm not about him. I'm all about you Ryder. If I wasn't about you, you wouldn't be in my house right now…" She sat back down and raked her fingers through her dark brown tresses and sighed.

"Yeah? Then why the fuck were his hands on you? I didn't see you pushing him off. Explain that shit…" He leaned over her, his anger still present.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I think that's a question to ask him not me! I didn't even feel his hands on me, so obviously it didn't have the effect he hoped for…" She rubbed her knees and settled back onto the sofa.

"Yeah well it pissed me the fuck off and you know how I get when I'm pissed, Lenyx." He bit out every syllable of each word, hoping she would get the picture.

She smiled. "Yeah, you turn into an aggressive horn dog."

"Oh is that what you call it? Tell me why I don't want your fuckin pussy now then... huh?" He hissed at her.

"Because you know I'm not going to give it to you…" She rolled her eyes at the man's lame antics to scare her.

"Nah baby, it's already been dipped into tonight." He snarled and once again moved back away from her. The audacity she had to attempt to lie to him, over and over again.

"So you know something I don't?" She rolled her neck and eyes.

"I know what you look like after you get some dick Len...Your eyes go from brown to dark chocolate, almost black. Go check the mirror, babe...Your eyes are dark as fuck." He dropped to the sofa with a satisfied chuckle as the brunette hopped up and found the mirror on the wall.

"Shit.." She examined her appearance, he was right. Her eyes were almost black.

"Yeah shit, Lenyx...Fucking lied to me." Ryder crossed his arms and let out a loud annoyed sighed. He was too old for her immature bullshit.

"Okay, so I had some fun. Didn't mean shit because it wasn't with you." Lenyx rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the coffee table, her hands dropping to the biker's denim covered knees.

He knocked her hands away from him. "Who was it?" Whoever it was he was about to hunt the bastard down and fuck him up.

"You don't know her…" She replaced her hands and smiled.

"HER? What the fuck do you mean 'her'?" He stood up causing her to reel back away from him. The last time he checked, this gorgeous brunette was all about dick, not about getting off with other pussy.

"Sometimes I hook up with girls...You know I like girls Ryder." She tried him, it wasn't an entire lie. She had been with a girl, the girl was just his sister. A simple fact she hoped would never come to light.

"Who was it, Lenyx?" Ryder tried her one last time, hoping this would be the truth and not another goddamn lie.

"Jessica." She named her co worker, she had hooked up with at a party around Christmas time.

"You lying to me again?" Ryder tapped her head.

"No, I mean who else would I have hooked up with Ryder? You really think I'd touch Squeeze or any of your brothers?" She blew out a breath of air in his face and shrugged.

"Sav told me about that time you and Squeeze almost hooked up after a football game...Don't even pull that shit with me Lenyx." He returned her immature gesture and blew a breath of air in her face.

"Keyword: almost." She crossed her arms and whipped her head away from his view. Keeping up the tough girl act was proving to be easier said than done.

"You wanted to fuck him, Lenyx! Doesn't matter if it went down or not...YOU WANTED IT TO!" Ryder yelled, not caring anymore if his sister woke up and happened upon them. He was just over this girl lying to him, he wasn't even sure why he was still standing there continuing to fight her on the matter.

"That was forever ago! Why am I on trial here? Do i need to start reminding you of your long ass list of fucks Ryder? We got all fucking night to get into this shit." She stared him down, her eyes even darker now that her anger had hit it's peak.

"You know shit about what I've done and who I've fucked!" He stepped forward causing her to sit back down on the coffee table, he had finally scared her.

"Oh I know all of who you fucked! Girls don't keep their mouths shut when they fuck Ride Her Lowman!" She tossed out the disgusting nickname the sluts around their circles had started to call him.

Ryder tugged on his hair in disbelief, this girl was out of her mind right now. "You'd believe some whore over me? What the fuck is that name Lenyx? You've lost your fuckin' mind, kid!"

She grimaced at the sentiment kid. She was young but she was far from being a kid. "I wouldn't believe a single whore...maybe five or six whores, ones that can describe your anatomy a little too well...that's your nickname! Because apparently you love to be on top. Ride Her Lowman!"

"_If_ I were you, I'd be more inclined to believe them if they could list all my tattoos...in great fucking detail…not by mentioning how big my dick is babe. You're fuckin' right, I do like being on top, while she's on her hands and knees, taking every single inch of me...Nothing gets me off better." He was done now, she was hitting buttons he didn't even know he fucking had.

"I can list all your tattoos in great details...and you know I love to be on my hands and knees...if we're done here, I'd like to maybe get some sleep." She smiled up at him as she started to rise, only to be pushed back down by his hands.

"Funny how you've only been on your hands and knees for me once...Don't expect to hear from me unless it regards my sister!" He slowly backed away from her.

"Well you know I like to take rides too...if you're going to act like a bratty child then it's for the best if we don't continue whatever it is we have...I'm not for mixed signals, you want me take me. If you don't want me then so be it..I'll find someone else eventually Ryder." She stood up and started towards the door when he reached out to stop her.

"I don't know what I was thinking getting involved with a fucking kid...Jesus!" He released his grip on her arm and rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck you Ryder! I'm not a kid. I'm like three years younger than your ass!" She huffed.

"You're a fucking kid , Lenyx! You don't know shit about anything." Ryder grunted out.

Lenyx stepped forward and shoved the tall man. "You should get the fuck out now! I don't need this shit from you Ryder. Leave and let me go back to doing my kiddy shit."

"Don't fuckin' put your hands on me Lenyx!" He growled as he took a large step forward.

The brunette smirked and shoved him again. "What're you going to do huh?"

He pushed her into the wall, pinning her there by her hip. "I'm not going to tell you again, damn it, don't touch me."

She smirked and poked him in his hard chest. "I just touched you Ryder…"

Ryder's hand quickly found her throat, he was over her bullshit. "Lenyx...I'm fucking warning you."

The brunette grabbed his wrist. "See Ryder, I'm supposedly a kid and I don't listen too well...do your worst."

The tall biker applied pressure to the tiny brunette's throat. "Do not fuckin' push me, Lenyx…"

She smirked and poked his chest. "Let's see what you got _killa_…"

Ryder leaned in close to her face. "I wish I never fucked you...Worst mistake of my life." He slammed her against the wall and backed away. "You and I both know you wish this was a dream. You wish I didn't regret you…"

She rubbed her lower back. "You should really fucking leave Ryder...I have nothing to say to you but this: I'm not the one with the regret in this situation, I can sleep tonight but I bet I'll be plaguing that mind of yours."

He let out a raspy chuckle. "Is that gonna be before or after I'm plowing into whoever the fuck I want to take back to my room?"

"Before, during, and after...I'm in your blood Ryder...you're not going to get me out of your system, regardless of how many sluts you fuck." She walked over to the door and poised herself to unlock it and let the man out.

"What makes you think you've got that kind of power over me, little girl?" He paused and watched her, waiting on bated breath for her to answer him.

"You're still here talking to me...you would've cut out five minutes into this shit if I was just a normal lay for you." She looked at her feet as she talked, not willing to make eye contact with him anymore.

"You were not just a normal lay for me, baby…" His demeanor shifted from hard to soft in a matter of seconds. She was getting to him in the worst way.

"Then what was I? Something you just regret? I didn't regret sleeping with you, I won't ever regret that shit." She finally looked up, a smile on her face.

"You were the greatest damn thing I ever fucking dipped into...doesn't change shit between us though." Ryder stepped towards her.

"Then let's part ways then...no sense in us to keep talking if you don't want me anymore...cut our losses while we're ahead or whatever the quote is." She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, hoping he would leave.

He was offended, had he meant nothing to her, that she could cut him loose without blinking a pretty little eye. "That easy for ya, huh?"

"Nah, I'm actually trying not to cry right now...don't need you thinking I'm more of a kid." She pulled the door open wider and gestured to it.

"I'm not losing you, Len. You were right earlier...You are in my system." He pushed the door shut and locked it back before grabbing her hands.

"So what do we do about it?" She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles.

"I'll tell my sister I crossed some serious fucking boundaries with her and take the ass beating I know she'll be more than happy to hand out after she finds out." He smiled and pulled the brunette into a small hug.

"I'm pretty sure she'll try to beat my ass too. I can handle it though...you sure about this?" She buried her face into his shirt and inhaled the scent of his cologne mixed with the leather.

"I'll make sure she doesn't touch you…I started this all, I didn't keep my hands to myself. It's all on me Len. Just let me handle it all. Yes, I'm sure. Never been more sure of something." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled.

"Alright." She smiled. "I'd invite you up to sleep over but your sister is in my bed. I think it'd be a little awkward."

"No more random hookups then, ya got it? Nah it wouldn't be awkward, she used to sleep with me when we were real little because she couldn't get to sleep any other way...it'd be just like old times." He smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah and same goes for you Ry...that's cute, I didn't know that! I mean if you wanna stay you can…" Lenyx smiled and rocked back and forth.

"You're mine and only mine, it'll do you well to remember that. I'd better not stay, especially if I have to keep my hands to myself…"He pulled her back into him, his hands dropping down to her hips.

"I know the deal Ryder. I know you don't like to share, neither do I. There's always the spare bedroom…" She gestured towards the stairs with a devious smile.

"Doesn't hurt to keep your pretty ass reminded of the rules. You gonna sleep with me in the spare bedroom?" Ryder grabbed her hand and started towards the stairs.

"We'll lock the door or something...Plus I'm willing to take the risk if you are." She walked up the first step and paused as he dropped her hand.

"Let me make sure everything is locked up down here and I'll be up there in a minute." He gave her a quick kiss and watched her ass as she ascended the stairs and disappeared out of sight. He turned and made his way through the first floor, making sure everything was locked before he made his way up to the spare bedroom. Happiness settling inside of him, it had been a rollercoaster tonight and he was fucking ecstatic that it had ended better than it started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ryder and Lenyx for the win! Plus some delicious HappyLena smut before we get back to Sav and her dire need to piss her father off. **

**As for everyone waiting for the chapter that Sav meets a Mayan, wait on it... it's coming, just take a deep breath and relax. It'll be here in no time, we need to have other relevant things set up before we just introduce our lucky little Mayan (;**

**Leave us some feedback, we are always happy to see it xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Madness

Savianna Lowman was nothing if not smart... She was sometimes too damn smart for her own good and most of the time, it was the very thing that got her in trouble. She slowly approached the ring where Ryder was going at it with Juice while her father, Tig and Thomas just enjoyed the fight. She stood a little too close to Thomas, only hoping he would wrap an arm around her shoulder in his protective way he used to like when she was a kid. The man would always shield her from the wrath of others if they so happen to have anything to bring to Savianna.

"What are you doing here?" The raspy voice almost scared her, but it made Thomas finally act. Sav shrunk in his embrace, hoping she could send him some fearful vibes and it'd stop her father. That or if Ryder heard their father, he'd jump to her rescue immediately. "Asked you a question, little girl."

Savianna was quickly pulled from her protector's grasp as Happy jerked her to look at him. "Wanted to see Ryder... Ya know, my brother?"

"He's busy with club shit, now get outta here." Hap responded, brushing past the brunette and she just rolled her eyes. Her game was failing. "Now!"

Sav pulled her long tresses into a ponytail, "NO! I'm here to see my brother, not you so leave me alone!"

"Sav..." Thomas warned her, moving to grab her as she stepped forward toward her father.

Happy moved around Tig to come face to face with his baby girl. "You've lost your mind talking to me like that, little girl!"

"You have your shit backwards as hell if you think I'm just going to bow to you at your every word... You're _nothing _so back off!" Savianna stood toe to toe with her father as everyone started to crowd around the two Lowmans.

The fight in the ring had come to a stop and Ryder was practically flying over the ropes to get between the pair. "Stand down, Savi, come on..." Ryder lowered himself to be eye level with his sister. "You need to stop this shit here!" He whispered to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, practically throwing her to Juice. "Get her inside or something, just away from here!" Once they were inside and out of earshot, Ryder turn to look at the crowd of hang arounds, croweaters and sweetbutts, and members of the club that had swarmed around his father. "All of you better get the fuck out of here before I kill you all! NOW!" He watched everyone leave before turning his attention to Tig and Thomas, "Includes you two." Tig and Thomas nodded their heads before disappearing inside the clubhouse. "I don't know who's better at playing you, mom or Sav. But they both make it look so easy..." Happy didn't say anything just glared at his son, knowing full well that he was extremely weak when it came to Lena and Savianna. "She plays you like a tic tac toe board and gets under your skin so bad... But then again so does Mom so it makes sense knowing where it came from. She knows you hate her right now so she's just egging you on, looking for a rise."

"I want her ass in the ring." Happy stated, calmly removing his cut and black jacket. "Get her out here before Lena pulls up."

Ryder shook his head, jumping into the ring while his father took his time removing his shirt and tank top before taking off his rings. "She's not a man, she's your little princess. You'll kill yourself if she ends up hurt and it'll be worse if it's by your own hands."

"GET HER OUT HERE!"

Ryder rewrapped his hands, "Fight me... It'll be like old times when you used to help me train." Hap looked back at his son with a mean ass scowl on his face. "What? You scared I might put your ass out, old man?"

"You ain't got shit on me... I taught you everything you know, son!" Hap slowly climbed in the ropes as the damn familiar mustang pulled into the lot. "Damn her... It's like she knows when shit is popping off!"

Ryder's chuckle vibrated through his chest. "Or she was called by your audience or daughter." Lena's heels clacked across the concrete, finally stopping in front of the ring where her favorite men were staring at her.

"I'm kicking your ass later." She pointed at her husband, "And you? You better hope I find some damn good resolve to hold back some hearty truths from Savianna." Lena crossed her arms over her chest. "Get your ass out of that ring right now, Alejandro!"

Ryder cringed at the sound of his first name... He hated that name and she knew that. But by her using it, told him she was very pissed with him. "Come on, Ma, don't call me that."

"Yo no le importa un comin , Alejandro, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria." Lena knew her husband didn't understand Spanish and she was now on his case, she wanted to just piss him off. (I don't give a damn, Alejandro, you and I are going to have a serious talk.)

Ryder cringed again. Not only was she pissed at him but his father too. He could tell by her use of the new language that was thrown into the conversation. Happy understood some Spanish but not it all and Lena knew that. She had made it a point to teach her kids Spanish when they were kids just to keep her heritage alive in them... She knew her husband had some Italian in him and some Cuban in him and she knew he understood more Italian than Spanish. "Come on, Ma... I didn't do anything..."

"Excepto el mejor amigo de tu hermana. Cuidado de explicar?" Lena rattled off again before hearing her husband's deep growl. "Pobre bebé, debería haber prestado atención cuando yo estaba enseñando a los niños..." She smirked at her husband before pulling her son closer to her car. (Except your sister's best friend. Care to explain? / Poor baby, should have paid attention when I was teaching the kids...)

Ryder looked between his parents, trying to gauge who was angrier. "Ma esto no es gracioso, vamos ahora. Usted se acaba de él cabrear más." Ryder gave in to his mother's antics, hoping she'd give up and talk to him in English. (Ma, this isn't funny, come on. You are only pissing him off more."

"Fuori di qui, mal gestire la pazza." Happy started in on the foreign madness. He smirked as Lena's jaw dropped, she never knew he had taught the kids Italian. He was loving this shit now, mainly because Lena didn't know much about Italian. "Vai avanti, figliolo. Mi occuperò di lei." (Get out of here son, I will handle the crazy woman. / Go ahead, son. I will deal with her.)

Lena stepped closer to the ring, a glare back on her face. "Usted está a sólo un hombre insensato!" (You are just a foolish man!)

"I'm just gonna go... I'll see you guys later, maybe for dinner. If there's anything to come home too. Have a great day... Don't get killed, stay safe. Whatever." Ryder quickly left the ring and found his way to his dorm room, looking for a hot shower.

Happy slowly climbed out of the ring, a smirk on his face. If she wanted to fight, then fine, one of his greatest flaws was never being able to deny his wife what she wanted. "Sei così sexy quando si è pazza e inveire contro di me in spagnolo." He came to stand in front of the short brunette, his sudden need to touch her all too apparent. "Abbandona la lotta perché sai che sto per vincere, bello." (You are so sexy when you are mad and yelling at me in Spanish. / Give up the fight because you know I'm going to win, beautiful.)

"Quiero darle un puñetazo en la cara culo engreído!" Lena stepped closer to her husband, her anger faltering as Hap's hands landed on her hips and jerked her into him. "Así maldito débil, no puede mantener sus manos fuera de mí para salvar su vida." (I want to punch you in your smug ass face! / So damn weak, can't keep your hands off me to save your life.)

Hap smirked, he at least knew he was being cussed out and she had definitely mentioned something about his life, no doubt it was being threatened. He leaned forward, close to her ear, his tongue tracing the length of her ear. "Quanto tempo hai intenzione di essere arrabbiato con me? Voglio che tanto male, Lee." His teeth grazed her earlobe, making her involuntarily moan. "Non si può resistere me e dannatamente sicuro non può resistere la mia lingua." He pressed a kiss to her neck before he bit in her flesh, making his wife moan again. "Andiamo, Lee, ho bisogno di te molto." (How long are you going to be mad at me? I want you so bad, Lee. / You can't resist me and you damn sure can't resist my tongue. / Come on, Lee, I need you a lot.)

"Usted es tan débil, mi amor, que realmente debería ser conseguir que juntos." Lena's small hand snaked down Hap's body to his crotch, feeling his semi-hard on. "Ah mi amor, pobrecita, usted." The brunette stepped closer, her hand now moving to the waistband of his shorts and moved inside the shorts. As her hand moved lower into his shorts, Hap groaned. (You are so weak, my love, you should really get that together. / Ah my love, you poor thing you.)

Happy jerked Lena closer to him, he had no idea what she was saying to him anymore but he knew he didn't want her to stop stroking his aching member. "Lee..."

"Ah , ah , ah , bebé, usted todavía está en problemas ... por ser un chico tan malo!" The brunette pulled her hand out of his shorts and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See ya later, my love." And she was off, back to her precious car that she loved all too dearly to go meet Lyla for lunch.

Hap just stood in place, completely stunned by what just occurred. She worked him up on purpose, he was ready to blow his seed but she cut him off and let him high and dry. "AH, COME THE FUCK ON!" He was slowly becoming livid, pissed beyond belief at the stunt she just pulled. "I swear I fuckin' hate you, Lena!" He watched her turn around, blow him a kiss and then get in her car to leave.

* * *

><p>Savianna cringed when she made eye contact with her friend Squeeze. All the sensations and memories of their threesome came crashing over her like a tidal wave. Her body responded in a terrible way but her mind knew they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later. It had to be the world's best kept secret.<p>

"Hey." Squeeze rubbed the back of his neck as Sav came to a stop in front of him, Killian, and Kieran. His hands became clammy as he remembered the way her and Lenyx pleasured him in the most memorable way. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" The gorgeous brunette asked and pointed towards an empty spot on the lot. "It's club shit, these two can't be privy to the information."

"Ah!" Killian faked a pout. "Savi, you know you can talk in front of us! We can keep secrets. Isn't that right Kieran?" He bumped into his friend's body.

"That's the truth." Kieran nodded quickly as he let his cigarette dangle from the corner of his mouth. "This shit will stay between all of us."

Sav scoffed. "Yeah, like that time I told you guys I had a crush on Michael, and you blabbed that shit to EVERYONE!"

"We were young!" Killian held his hands in the air and flashed her his best innocent grin.

The beauty reached out and popped the guy. "It was eight months ago! You're so dumb Kill. So, Squeeze can we go talk or what?"

"Yeah." He stood up and walked away with Savianna, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. "So what's this really about?"

"The threesome." She leaned against the fence and looked up at the blonde Viking. "It has to be known that was a one time deal, it can never happen again. I don't even know what got into me."

He smirked and moved in closer. "I can name a few things that were in you Savianna." He ran a thumb over her exposed cleavage and watched her breath hitch.

"Stop." She shook her head. "I'm serious, that can't happen ever again Squeeze. I don't even know what I was thinking or if I was thinking at all. I don't think it would have played out like that if I hadn't been pissed and a little bit tipsy."

Squeeze rolled his eyes at her, typical Savianna, always trying to blame a situation on bullshit excuses. "I don't regret it, I don't regret it at all. It sucks to know you fucking regret it."

"I don't regret it, I just. I just regret that it happened under those circumstances." She sighed and rested her hands on her hips. "I just don't want it to happen again like that, in that way. I really don't know what to say here." She laughed nervously.

"We should try it one on one." He touched her again but she didn't stop him. "I'd love to give you all my attention Sav."

"Alright, you can't tell anyone about the threesome though Squeeze." She looked up at him, her eyes dark like her father's signaling she meant business. "Don't even tell your two little pals over there, they'll never leave me alone about it!"

The viking laughed and ran a hand over his hair. "Yeah, I won't say anything." He glanced over at his friends and knew he couldn't exactly keep what he did to himself, in fact he planned to tell, he just would keep names out of it. "Our secret."

"Okay." The brunette hugged him and he hugged her back, making eye contact with Juice who seemed to become instantly pissed off as he watched them hug. "I have to go inside really fast but I'll be back to hang out." She pulled away from the man and headed towards the clubhouse.

"What was that?!" Killian asked Squeeze as he rejoined the group. "You trying to get into little Lowman's panties man?" He watched Sav disappear into the building.

Squeeze didn't answer he just shrugged and smirked at his friend. "Nah…"

"Don't even lie. I would be all on that if she wasn't my sister's best friend." Killian laughed as he passed the joint in his hand back to Kieran who was staring off into space. "I would take her and then maybe Nicole in a threesome."

"Threesomes are fun…" Squeeze smiled proudly. "Two friends and me. That's the fucking life, I swear it is."

"BULLSHIT!" Kieran finally broke his silence and looked at his friend. "No fucking way two girls slept with you at once. You're fucking lucky when you get one girl to sleep with you bro!"

"I'm serious!" The blond laughed and snatched the joint from his friend's fingers. "I scored with two girls and it was fucking amazing."

"What'd you do, drug them?" Killian took the joint back. "So who are these two dumb girls that slept with you? They went to school with us?"

"You may know them." Squeeze shrugged nervously. "They're best friends..." He looked over at Savianna who was stopped at the picnic table talking to Half Sack.

"They were in our grade?" Kieran eyed his best friend before looking towards Savianna. "Please say it wasn't her."

"What?!" Squeeze looked at him. "No, ew no it wasn't her."

"You fucking suck at lying..." Kieran pressed for more information, noticing the blush rising in his friend's face. "Holy shit."

"Please tell me you didn't smash my sister and little Lowman!" Killian stood from his seat and glared at Squeeze. "I can see you sleeping with Sav but she's a damn slut. I'm sure it's not hard to convince her."

"Bro, chill." Kieran stepped between the pair. "Sav is not easy, believe me I tried."

"That's not the point. I don't think he fucked her. Why would she choose that over me?" Killian gestured to his body before sitting back down.

"Maybe you should ask your sister, she chose me too." Squeeze smirked, instantly regretting the statement that left his mouth as Savianna came walking over to them.

"Hey." The brunette sat down in between Squeeze and Killian. "What's up?"

"We make quite the threesome don't you think?" Killian bumped elbows with the beauty. "Right?"

"Sure, three amigos." She brushed off his statement, taking it to be a coincidence. "Any plans tonight? I could use a good time."

Killian scoffed. "Yeah, of course you can Sav. You always can..." He hoped his jabs were sinking in. "You like trios? Or do you think a third person is too much?"

"I like pairs, trios on special occasions. Just get to the fucking point Killian." Savianna met his dark glare. "You have some shit to say, then say it."

"You're a slut. Why would you hook up with Squeeze and drag my sister into that shit?" He stood up from his seat and looked at her. "Why did you think it was okay?"

"I didn't force Lenyx to do anything, plus why is my sex life your concern? Last I checked, you weren't fucking in it." She shoved him backwards. "You're just jealous because I hooked up with Squeeze and not you."

"I think I dodged a bullet." Killian stepped forward, his lips barely away from hers. "You're a slut, you won't be able to live this threesome down."

"You're going to seriously try to slut shame your sister?" Sav crossed her arms. "Very nice Killian, you're such a fucking class act."

"How would your dad feel about his daughter being the town slut?" He hissed out causing Kieran and Squeeze both to step in between the pair.

"Leave her alone man." Squeeze looked down at his friend. "She didn't do shit wrong and if you keep fucking with her you know Ryder _and _Happy will have your ass."

"Stay the fuck away from my sister _slut._" Killian barked out, his voice full of venom as he stalked away from the three of them.

"I can't believe you told him." Savianna glared up at Squeeze. "You know how wrecked Lenyx is going to be about this shit."

"It slipped out." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I really didn't mean to out either of you."

"Killian is just butthurt, he's mad you fucked Squeeze. We all know he's been wanting you since his first boner." Kieran smiled at the pouting brunette and watched her flash him a small smile. "Don't sweat him."

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for Lenyx. You guys know firsthand that she can't stand up for herself against him." She slid off the bench and dusted her pants off. "I'll see you two later. You Squeeze, especially."

* * *

><p>Lenyx walked through the clubhouse, en route to locate her best friend. Savianna had called her immediately upon reaching Juice's dorm.<p>

But she was quickly scooped up out of the middle of the floor and was taken to kitchen by Ryder who placed her on the countertop by the stove. "Where are you going?" He whispered against her skin as he pressed feather light kisses to her neck, standing between her legs.

"Your sister called... Something about your dad so I'm going to pick up the pieces. Or I was." Lenyx smiled lightly as her hands found a resting spot on his hips.

Ryder shook his head, biting into her flesh. "Nah, you were misinformed... You're here to pick up my pieces." He moved to her lips, delving deeper into the kiss as her mouth opened to give his tongue access to hers.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands moving up the inside of her thighs. He jerked her panties down her long legs as the dark haired beauty made quick work of his jeans and boxers. "Mmmm." She hummed as two of his fingers started to push inside of her, moving slowly for a good few minutes before pulling his fingers out of her and placed his hard cock at her entrance. His head fell to her shoulder as he slowly filled her up, her gasps interrupting every coherent thought the man had.

He created a pace, thrusting in and out of her at a reasonable speed. "God babe…" He let a breathy moan fall from his lips as he felt her nails dig into his hips. Hearing her breath hitch, Ryder picked up the pace, knowing she would ask for it soon enough. The young man pulled her off the countertop and started to drill into her, as her moans got louder so he put his lips back on hers to silence her. "It's a full house right now, you gotta be quiet, baby." He muttered against her lips as her legs tightened around his waist and her hands moved to his big shoulders. "Come on, Len, let it go, baby!" He growled as he leaned closer to her ear. "Cum for me, Lenyx."

At his last plea, her walls were tightening around him making it hard for him to continue his ministrations as he started to reach his own release. Ryder quickly started circling her clit at an excruciating rate in an effort to prolong her orgasm but watching her eyes roll back as she begun to bite her lip and claw at his back, he knew Lenyx's orgasm was a rough one.

The man slowly moved her back to the countertop, placing her on top of it as kissed down her neck to her collarbone. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" The familiar raspy voice yelled as he slammed the door shut. Ryder quickly pulled out of Lenyx as she gasped, her eyes falling on something behind Ryder.

"Ah shit…" He murmured, frantically jerking his boxers and jeans into place as he stood in front of Lenyx, shielding her from his father's sight so she could reassemble her clothing. "Old man…"

Waiting for Lenyx to finish getting dressed, Happy glared at his son. "You stupid little shit… Your crazy ass mother is gonna have my balls for this shit! She's gonna somehow blame it on me and she's gonna fuckin' kill me for this." Happy gripped the back of his son's neck and jerked the young fool closer to him. "I oughta wring your damn neck for this stunt…"

"Come on, dad… It's not that big of a deal, she already knows… I think." Ryder shrugged his shoulders, looking back at Lenyx, briefly. "Go find my sister, Len, I'll talk to you later, babe." The dark-haired beauty nodded her head, slowly moving past the men to the door but not before Ryder kissed her head. "I'll make sure you don't catch Mom's wrath for it…"

* * *

><p>Happy had his wife drunk as all hell by the time midnight struck and now she was currently trying to strip out her clothes in the middle of the clubhouse in front of all the party goers.<p>

Typical Friday night for SAMCRO but Lena wanted to drink again. Something told Happy that she had had a hard day and needed to forget about it, he just wished she would talk to him about it.

He was sitting down on one of the large leather couches with a beer in one hand while his other hand held onto his drunken wife who was trying to grind on him.

"You trying to get fucked in front of God and everyone, woman?" He whispered in his delicious gravelly voice.

Dark eyes found his and a seductive grin painted itself across Lena's beautiful face. "Maybe I am, or maybe I am..." She slurred as she turned all the way around to face him, straddling him.

"How many drinks have you had now?" Happy took a swig of his beer before resting his hands on her hips.

"I don't know, more than five less than ten." She smiled and rubbed his head. "I have to tell you something though Happy."

"What?" He stared at her, his mind racing.

"Ryder." She frowned. "His name, his first name, I was thinking of that guy from those soap operas I used to watch with my abuela and I blurted out Alejandro as his first name then Ryder as his middle. I didn't even know until they handed me the certificate. I tried to change it but they were going to charge me. I was too cheap to fix our son's name, Happy!"

Happy didn't know whether to laugh, be mad, or be proud of his wife. His frugal ways of spending rubbed off on her. "Well good to know my son is named after your favorite actor Lee. Do you want to take this home?"

"Yeah." Lena nodded and moved to get off his lap but ended up on the floor on her ass. "Oops." She laughed as Happy grabbed her hands and hoisted her back to her feet.

"I'll take that." He took the drink she was reaching for, she was finally cut off for the night. "I think you've had more than enough. Let's get you home, stripped, and in bed Lee. You'll be feeling this shit in the morning."

"I wanna feel something else though." She grabbed his crotch and smiled seductively as they walked out of the clubhouse. "I wonder what our two little sluts are doing."

"My daughter isn't a slut." Happy spoke defensively. Savianna was still his little girl no matter how mad she made him. Right now he was refusing to believe his wife calling her a slut. "She's my little girl."

"Sav is a grown ass woman who enjoys sex Happy. The other night proved that." Lena plopped down into her seat and fumbled to buckle herself in. "Why do they make this so fucking hard?"

"Because cars are for sober people." He reached over her and fastened her in. "Just sit still."

"Can I get some dick when we get home?" Lena smiled at her husband as he buckled himself in. "Please babe?" She squeezed his thigh before settling her hand over his crotch.

"Woman, you can get all the dick you want." He smiled as he started to head back to their home. "You're the slut of the family, I think the kids get that shit from you."

"I'm not a slut! I just love your dick." She applied slight pressure to his crotch. "It's my favorite dick, ever!"

Happy tapped his fingers on her thigh, all too eager to get her in the house and undressed. "You're gonna get it good." He inched his hand further and further up her thigh.

"Mmm." The brunette hummed as she felt her husband's fingers graze over her panties. "Don't tease me Hap." She wiggled her ass and tried to get him to replace his fingers.

"I'm not." He smirked as he threw the car in park and unbuckled them both. His teeth grazed over her neck as he pushed her door open. "Get in the house woman."

Lena chuckled as she stepped out of the car and instantly felt the biker's large hands on her hips as they made their way up the path. "You're a fucking horn dog." She pushed her ass back against him as they walked into the house.

"What the fuck?" Happy tensed as his heard muffled noises coming from above him. He pulled his gun from his cut and stepped protectively in front of his wife. "Stay behind me." He moved slowly towards the stairs.

"It's probably Sav." Lena rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "No need for a gun." She tapped his lower back to make him move faster.

He scoffed. "Sav isn't dumb enough to get caught here, she's still fucking kicked out." He reached the landing and paused to see which room the noise was coming from. He frowned and moved closer to his daughter's room, maybe she wasn't as smart as he gave her credit for.

"See." The gorgeous brunette smacked her husband's arm. "I told you it was just Sav." She started to move away from the door as Happy gripped the knob and opened the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I will fucking kill her Lena." He holstered his gun and looked at the naked young man struggling to free himself from the bed. "You're not winning any fucking points here Squeeze." He rubbed his head and looked at his wife who was staring at the guy too intently.

"Jesus." She bit her lip and smirked at Squeeze. "Now I know why they call you squeeze, I would not try to squeeze _that_ inside me." She laughed and watched the young man blush.

"Lee, leave the room now before I kill you right along side _your _daughter." Happy growled and pushed his wife out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "You want to fucking tell me why you're tied up to Savianna's bed naked?"

"Pay back for spreading a rumor." Squeeze looked at the very angry man standing next to the door. "We didn't do shit, promise. She told me to strip, wanted to play a game, then dipped when she got a phone call."

Happy rubbed his head and tossed a blanket over Squeeze. "You keep getting more and more strikes against you. I don't think you fucking want to make it to full patch. You let a girl half your size secure you to a damn bed." He quickly cut him free. "Get fucking dressed, when you find Sav, you keep her there and let me know. I got to talk to that kid." He didn't even wait for a response, instead he left the room, feeling his anger sail through the roof. His daughter was grating on every nerve he had and he wanted to squash this shit once and for all. His daughter needed a lesson in respect and he was going to be the one to teach her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New update for our lovely readers ;)<strong>

**BIG PSA: We have decided to change the plot around and we are actually removing the whole Savianna/Mayan ordeal... The more we pushed off her meeting the Mayan, the more we just didn't want to write it so our story has changed its course. We are sorry to whoever was looking forward to Sav ending up with a Mayan... But things do change and so did our story. **

**We really hope we don't lose any readers because of this... Enjoy babies. **


	9. Chapter 9: Strength & Bravery

**Credit: All chapters of this story are written equally by myself and _fairytellerxo_**

* * *

><p>Lenyx sat across from her older brother Killian, her mind was racing. He had called her into the living room and from the look on his face, he was going to have a serious talk with her. The only thing was she had no idea what he would want to talk to her about.<p>

Knowing Killian, it could be anything so Lenyx didn't wanna take any guesses and risk being wrong. "You wanna tell me when the fuck you turned into a lesbian?" He finally broke the awkward situation.

"I've liked pussy for awhile now...why do you fucking care?" Lenyx shrugged her shoulders, she was sure he knew she was bisexual.

"Is that why you and Savianna the slut are so close?" He leaned in closer to her so she could hear the venom in his voice as he asked the question with a nasty smirk.

The brunette became instantly defensive of her best friend. "Don't call her that...and no we're close because we grew up together Kill, you were there dumbass."

"You fuck each other?" He looked at her as she tensed up slightly before forcing her body and face to relax.

"We've made out...why? You upset because she won't give you the time of day?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. She couldn't believe that he was even bringing this subject up, who she had sex with wasn't really any of his business.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a shitty liar, Lenyx. Nah, I don't want that nasty ass whore."

"Okay, I've fucked Sav...she's not a whore, stop calling her names." She shook her head and looked at her hands.

"She's easier than some of the croweaters... She's a fucking whore." His voice was low and intense as he bit out each word.

"If she's so easy why haven't you had her yet bro?" Lenyx tossed at him, a smug look on her gorgeous face as she crossed her legs.

"I've got standards. Unlike you... You're turning into a whore just like her." He stood up and started a slow pace around the coffee table, his eyes on his younger sister the whole time.

"I am not turning into a whore!" She popped up from her seat and shoved him slightly, throwing him off course.

"What do you call it then?" He paused and looked down at her as she clenched his jaw and tried his hardest not to shove her back. Their parents wouldn't approve of him laying a single hand on her.

"I'm exploring my sexuality." She tilted her head to the right slightly and smiled at her older brother.

"You're fucking stupid, Lenyx." Killian looked down at her, disappointment apparent on his handsome face.

"Why the fuck are you being so mean? Why do you care about who I sleep with?" The visibly upset brunette poked at her brother, not understanding why he was all of a sudden taking an interest in what she did in _her_ life.

"Because I don't need my little sister out there sleeping with every damn thing with a dick... Or two sets of lips for that matter. What would Mom & Dad say if they saw you behaving like this, hanging out with the town whore?" He knew he had hit below the belt bringing their parents into the mix, but it was the only tool he had to make her see what she was doing wasn't good for her or for him.

Lenyx frowned, he had hit her where it hurt and she knew he had done it with a cruel intention. "Why'd you have to go there? Why'd you even bring them up? You know why I like sex? Because it fills a certain void I have inside! Don't get it wrong Killian, I don't just go around having sex with just anyone."

"They would disown you, hell they're probably turning over in their graves right now as we speak!" He was going to play the parent card until he got what he wanted, his sister to stop being a disappointment and slutting around town with Sav.

She wiped at her eyes with the bottom of her shirt and stared at him with blurry vision. "Can you just stop? Please? I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment...I'm not trying to be one. I'm just trying to feel whole and happy.

"And you think Little Lowman can help you feel whole again?" Killian stared at her, his eyes dark and narrowed as he waited for whatever bullshit response that she could come up with.

"When we slept together it helped... When we hang out just strictly as friends, yeah, she helps me. She takes my fucking mind off it all. I know sex isn't the answer. I really do get that. It's just when I have sex, it helps me, it keeps me from breaking." The crying brunette did her best to choke back her sobs, the last thing she needed was to have a full on meltdown while her brother was being a grade A asshole to her.

He reached towards her and grabbed her chin to force her to meet his eyes. "Who else have you fucked, Lenyx?"

"I sort of slept with Squeeze...but other than those two, no one you know." She looked at him briefly before closing her eyes.

He didn't let go of her face, instead he squeezed a little harder on her chin. "I knew about him. List everyone, Lenyx... I wanna know."

"How much time do you have?... I'm kidding... Jessica, Sav, Squeeze, Kieran, Sean, Monica, Paulina, Jeremy." She met his eyes and gave a little cocky smirk as she saw the wheels in his head turning.

Killian pulled his hand away from her face, like he had just been burned. He raked his fingers over his handsome face. "KIERAN? YOU FUCKED KIERAN? *scoffs* wait a minute... Monica? As in my ex girlfriend Monica? What the fuck, Lenyx?!"

"It was a long time ago! She came on to me...I tried to keep her away but she was not accepting that. It didn't mean anything, she was lousy in bed anyway." She shrugged, no longer feeling too guilty for her past indiscretions, she didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong anymore, he asked her and she was telling him. If he got mad, well that was on him, not her.

"Who the fuck else have you fucked, Lenyx?!" His patience was long gone, he needed to know everything and she needed to know it now.

"Ryder…" The young woman whispered, hoping by some chance he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Ryder Lowman?!" He no longer had control over his anger, he was beyond livid.

"No! Ryder Carson!" Lenyx made an irritated expression in his direction and swore she could see every vein in his neck begin to bulge.

"Does Sav know about you and Ryder?" He looked at her before tearing his gaze away and looking at a picture of the four of them on the wall. When had her feelings for Ryder developed into something more and why had Ryder taken advantage of his little sister?

"No, not yet. I haven't gotten around to telling her yet. I plan on telling her tomorrow…" She tapped her nails against her face and frowned.

"How the fuck did that even come about, Lenyx? Christ!" He dropped back down to her level and studied her face.

"He's a real charmer once you peel back the hard exterior layers...it basically just simply happened." She smiled at the thought of Ryder's smile, he didn't smile often but when he did, she was a real sucker for it.

"When?" His pacing started back up again, he was trying his best to keep his composure. He wanted to smack his sister for being dumb, but he wanted to protect her from Ryder first.

"A few months back." She started to check the ends of her hair for any split ends, she wasn't about to make eye contact with him, not when she could see he was angry and out to spill blood.

"Bet he just loved the idea of you having a threesome. Didn't he?" He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He actually doesn't know about it yet and you better not fucking tell him. I'll tell him myself." Lenyx picked her phone up from the coffee table and started to lightly tap it against her palms.

Killian scoffed, his sister wasn't even using commonsense. "He's the type that wants to own the pussy he's fucking... Good luck with that, little Savianna…"

"I don't expect a whole lot from that man...if he's trying to own my pussy, it's going to take a whole lot more than fucking... I still don't see why you're hellbent on trying to wreck me right now. You're my brother." She was feeling the lowest she had been in a long time, she wanted her brother to protect her, be sensitive to what she was feeling and going through, not break her down. She was already broken enough.

"He'll get tired of you, little sister, you won't always be what he wants…" He planned to keep on dishing below the belt hits to her, knowing she would eventually cave in and give into him and what he needed her to do. He felt bad being an asshole but it was the only way he knew how to be towards her. It seemed to be the only way she would even listen to him.

"So be it... I can move on to the next, just like he can. Hell I may even recycle." She flipped her hair and tried her best to be nonchalant about what he was saying but on the inside she was panicking. She didn't want to be just another notch in Ryder's belt, she wanted to be so much more than that.

"I can't even believe what I'm hearing right now... Jesus Christ." He stopped and looked at a picture of six year old Lenyx who was missing her two front teeth and smiled slightly before his scowl returned and he turned to look at her.

"You act like you're so high and mighty but I bet you've fucked way more girls than me." She wanted to deflect some of the attention off of her and back at him.

"Yeah and?" He crossed his arms and smiled at her attempt to turn shit around on him.

"Why are you on my ass about this? It's just sex…" She dropped her phone onto her lap and moved her arms around in the air.

"Which you don't need to be doing any of." He gestured at her wildly, he was going to keep his hard ass routine going until he absolutely needed to drop it.

"Then I'll stop having sex just help me find something to fill this void I have. I don't know how you fucking deal with it but I really don't know what to do!" She started to cry again, her mascara further staining her face as she wracked her brain on what she should do to escape her older brother's wrath.

He laughed and made a clucking noise with his tongue. "Lowman will definitely leave you then... You need to stop hanging out with the town whore, that's what you need to do."

"Then who will I hang out with? You know I can't be alone." Lenyx stood up and pocketed her phone and started her own slow pace around the room. If she had to leave Sav, then she was bound to actually have a breakdown and end up in a very bad place mentally and physically.

"I don't give a shit. Just not her." Killian threw his hands in the hair and hoped his sister would start getting the picture, that she was only as good as the company she kept. If Sav was the town whore then Lenyx was too and he didn't want that stigma on his little sister.

"M'kay…" She sat on the arm of the couch and stared at all the baby pictures of her brother. He used to be sweet and happy, now he was cold and brutal.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Len... Don't be a bitch." He rolled his eyes and stood in front of her and slowly rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve some of the stress he was feeling.

She scoffed. "I'm not being a bitch...you're just being mean. I don't think mom and dad would be any more happier with your behavior than they would be with mine."

"Fine, be friends with Sav, fuck her and her brother behind their backs... Just don't come crying to me when you get fucked over. Alright?" He pushed her and watched her fall backwards onto the couch and sit up quickly.

"Will you be my friend then? Instead of being this asshole. We were best friends before we even knew Sav and Kieran and x,y,z. So can we at least go back to that? Or something similar?" She reached out and grabbed his hand as he passed her, she was remembering all the times they shared together, when times were easier to deal with and all they had to worry about was making it home before the street lights came on.

"Len, you know you're my favorite person." He made no move to pull his hand from his little sister's but he offered a small smile that quickly faded away when she opened her mouth to talk.

"Then take me shopping or something... I could go for a new pair of shoes, maybe they'll be selling personalities and we can get you a newer sweeter one." She laughed and looked up at him with a huge smile.

"We are not going shopping... Just go with the whore. I don't care if you're friends with her just don't start acting like her!" He dropped her hand and moved to sit back on the loveseat across from her.

"Ugh, Killian be nice. Do you need a hug? I think you need a hug." She stood up and rounded the coffee table and hugged her brother, not even caring that he wasn't hugging her back. "See it's a good hug!" She laughed and sat on the table, mindful of the junk that was littering it.

Killian eyed his sister for a few minutes. "Just tell me something... How come she's never even tried shit with me or Kieran?"

"Because you're an asshole and Kieran is a little too submissive for her liking." Lenyx smirked, an eyebrow cocked.

The dark haired man's face expressed shock. "I didn't used to be mean to her... I used to be nice to her. Really nice actually."

"I know...I don't see why you decided to be mean to her...she always thought you were handsome. Then you went and blew it." She smirked again, shaking her head in amusement.

Killian's jaw dropped in shock at the news. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? How come she didn't try shit back then?"

She slowly shrugged and moved her head side to side. "You're my brother and unlike me she respects the boundary... It's a girl rule, thou shalt not fuck thy best friend's brother."

"How come you broke that rule then?" He watched her as he chewed on the inside of his cheeks.

"I broke it because I'm an idiot who has a crush on Ryder." She smiled and looked at the rings on her fingers.

"So she never had a crush on me? Just thought I was handsome?" Killian frowned and stared down at his sneakers.

"She had a crush, she used to scribble your name in her notebook during English class. She used to be set on becoming a Romero." She laughed and thought back to busting her best friend writing Savianna Romero in her girly cursive handwriting.

Killian tugged on his hair and glared in his little sister's direction. "You could've told me! You knew I practically loved that girl!" He felt his heart skip a beat at learning Sav had once upon a time liked him.

"I thought you would hurt her! You are always shitty to the girls you date, I didn't want that for her!" She smacked him in the arm, she knew what type of guy her brother was when it came to dating. He pretty muched used them like they were Kleenex, blew his load and tossed them away.

"I just fucked them... I never really wanted anything else from them. I wanted her though, shit I still do." He sighed and rested back against the sofa, his hands slipping into the front pockets of his jeans.

"The first time you and Kieran were mean to her was when we were all talking about crushes and she lied and said she liked some random loser and then you guys decided to blab about it, that's when she permanently stopped finding you attractive and that was like what not even a year ago." She tied her hair up into a messy bun and smirked at her big brother who seemed to be working through his emotions.

"No, Len, I gotta try again. I was only mean to her because I thought she became a stuck up bitch who thought she was too good for everyone else. Is she and Squeeze together or was that just a one time thing?" He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it from his pocket and frowned when he looked at the screen, a text from a girl who he had fucked at a party and didn't get the hint he didn't want to talk to her.

Lenyx eyed her brother suspiciously as he ignored his phone, that never happened. She had seen him text while getting a ticket for texting while driving. "They're so not together. Do you really see her with the Viking?"

"I've seen some interesting shit... I mean look at Lena and Happy... If you saw her walking down the street, you'd never think she was married to his scary ass!" He laughed at the image of the couple in his head.

"Those two, God. I'd kill to have a relationship like theirs. They're basically perfect because they're opposites. Sav can't trust Squeeze that much so she'd never get into a relationship with him." The pretty brown-haired girl smiled, she wanted a relationship like the Lowmans had, no matter what fight they had the duo always rose above it and grew stronger.

"I love Lena though, she's hilarious... Especially when she's drunk! You should've seen her earlier tonight at the club's party, she was trying to strip and shit. Squeeze doesn't deserve someone like Sav..." He rubbed his chin, Squeeze didn't deserve Sav. Sav was his dream girl and he planned to win her over, no matter how long it took him to do so.

"Lena is perfection...If you're going to attempt to woo Sav, you're going to need to buy that new personality now Kill." She laughed and pulled her legs onto the sofa and stretched her shirt over her knees and turned her head sideways and looked at her brother, he had the looks. He just needed his old personality back.

"Sav will probably be just like her... I could do it. Maybe I'll start with an apology... She deserves that first." He smiled and slid his finger across his phone, he quickly scrolled through his pictures and smiled at one of him and Sav.

"Oh how I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!" She smiled and wondered what he was smiling so big at.

"Call her over here then, I'll do it now." He gave her a brief glance and smirked.

"Seriously? Alright, I'll call her and tell her to come over." The adorable brunette pulled her phone out and scrolled through her contacts, her thumb hovering about the call button.

"Do it then... This shit will go down now." He perked up as the sound of ringing filled the room.

"Savi!" Lenyx squealed when her best friend answered.

"Lenny!" Savianna yelled back. "What's up?"

"Come over, I'm bored. Let's hangout Sav." The brunette gave her brother a thumbs up.

"I'm down, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes Len." Sav responded before the call ended.

"Your crush is on her way." The teen smiled and dropped her phone next to her.

"What about her and Juice?" He needed to know if he had anyone standing in the way of his plans to win Savianna, his dream woman over.

"Jesus, how do you even know about that shit? You guys really are the gossip queens huh?" Lenyx smacked her lips and laughed. She could picture the group of men sitting around drinking, and sharing gossip with each other.

"Saw him get mad as fuck when Sav and Squeeze were hugging outside the clubhouse earlier. Figured something was going on there." Ryder rubbed his jaw and closed his eyes.

"They've only kissed from what I know...there's more feelings on his part than there are on her part." She stood up and checked herself in the decorative mirror on the wall, she frowned at smudged make up and licked her thumbs and started to make herself look presentable.

"He's always taking care of her though... You sure there's nothing more going on there?" He would give anything to be the one who took care of Savianna, he really couldn't stomach the thought or feeling of Juice looking out for her.

"I'm positive that there's nothing more going on...he's just protective of her. You'd be the same exact way if you had the chance to be." She smiled and started to pick at her already chipped nail polish.

"If she was mine, I'd be reasonable but no one would be allowed near her." He smiled and slowly nodded his head as he thought of what life would be like with a woman like Savianna at his side.

Lenyx guffawed and rolled her pretty brown eyes. "What's with guys and thinking they own a girl? I don't understand that at all."

"She always has guys hanging all over her, I'm being fair here... It's simple, guys like knowing that his girl is his and his only." He frowned and rubbed the tattoo on his left arm.

"She's a gorgeous woman, you're going to have to learn to be tolerant of guys trying to talk to her...you gonna be all butthurt if a girl says she owns you and then won't let you talk to any other girls?" Lenyx scrolled through her camera roll and smiled.

He knew she was right, Sav was beyond gorgeous. She was damn near perfect in his eyes. "She is, you're right I will have to be. No I wouldn't be, I'm all about equivalent exchange."

"She should be here soon, so be prepared. Whatever you do, don't be an ass, not even when she gets sassy with you." She stood up and quickly removed her oversized shirt, leaving her in her tank top, she had to look like less of the mess she was and more put together.

"I'll try..." He shrugged.

"Like a wise man once told me, don't try, just do it. Mr. Nike told me that one…" She laughed at her own bad joke.

"You're such a fool, Lenyx. Good grief." He bit his lip to keep a small laugh from escaping his lips.

"Don't look at me like that, you know you wanted to laugh at that...at least a little teeny bit." She gave him a stern look and wagged her finger at him.

"I did... On the inside." Killian kicked his feet up on top of the coffee table. His heart racing as it neared the time for Sav to show up.

"That's a start…" The siblings both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Lenyx looked to her brother but he made no move to get the door. The brunette flipped her brother off and padded to the door. She quickly opened it and smiled at her best friend. "You got here fast!"

"Yeah well I was bored with my other plans... What's up?" Savianna pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and hugged her best friend.

"Not much, just having a brother and sisterly talk...you know how we are." The short brunette gestured towards the living room where she had left her brother.

Sav panicked momentarily as she remembered she didn't warn her friend. "Oh my god... It was about the threesome, wasn't it? I so forgot to warn you earlier... He found out and was being such a douchebag to me, told me to stay away from you and shit."

"Yeah, he's being a real asshole about the whole thing. I'm not even too sure why he's so upset about it...but I sort of kind of told him that you used to have a crush on him...just thought I'd let you know as a warning." She chewed on her lip and flashed Sav an apologetic smile.

"Oh my god... LENYX! That was like years ago... Are you kidding me right now? Gee thanks." Sav smacked Lenyx and chuckled nervously, if she was going to be honest, she still had a slight crush on him.

"I am sorry, he was just on me and I was just trying to make shit better...he was being his usual asshole self and tossing out names left and right..." Lenyx shrugged and walked them towards the entrance of the living room. They could see Killian but he couldn't see them.

"Am I still the town whore?" Sav smirked as she eyed Killian, the current bane of her existence.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm on my way to being the town whore as well." She linked her arm with Sav's and smiled.

"Heey! We can be town whores together!" The brunette rested her head against her friend's head as they walked into the living room and paused.

"It's all I ever wanted! My dreams have come true!" Lenyx laughed as they glared at Killian.

"Who would've guessed we'd have the same dreams?" Sav chuckled as she and Lenyx sat down on the sofa across from a very serious looking Killian.

"Well, we are best friends Sav." Lenyx pulled her legs onto the sofa and smiled.

"Sav…" Killian finally spoke up, his eyes taking in the brunette as she stared at him, it felt more like she was staring through him, than directly at him.

"Oh, hey Killian…" She scoffed at the man across from her, shocked he even said anything to her to begin with on account of how they left things the previous afternoon.

"How are you?" He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he slightly smirked at her.

Sav rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly at him. "I'm alright...a little irritated."

Lenyx sensed the subtle hint her brother was giving her and stood up from her spot on the sofa."I'm going to find Kieran and Squeeze, hopefully they're still at the pool…"

The brunette yanked her friend back down."Wait...you're going to leave me here? With him?

"Would you prefer I wait for you before I leave? " The dark-haired girl shrugged and stared at her friend with an amused grin and glittering eyes.

"You invited me here...why would you leave me? Who knows, what if this is the one time one of my arguments with him turns into me killing him? Wouldn't you want to be around to defuse the situation?" She gestured to the space around her and pointed at the guy, knowing at any moment they could be at each other's throats literally.

"Fine fine, ok.." Lenyx settled back against her best friend and pulled out her phone to text Kieran and Squeeze.

"You two are aware that I'm sitting right here?" He looked at both brunettes in disbelief, they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Yeah, but neither of us were talking to you in that moment…" Sav stuck her tongue out at him and shrugged slightly.

He stared at her and reached over and tapped her knee "Well talk to me... That's what I'm here for."

"Why would I talk to you? Every single time we talk, you want to be mean and talk shit about me…" She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and leaned out of his reach, she was not going to allow him to touch her, especially after he so rudely referred to her as the town whore, time and time again.

"I'm sorry about that." He smiled, he really did feel bad about always calling her names, she just always made it easy. Her attitude was sassy more times than it wasn't, so he just kept on picking on her and picking on her.

Sav rubbed her ears and looked at Lenyx, she couldn't believe was what coming out of the handsome young man's mouth. "Are you dying? Is this you making amends so you can get into heaven?"

He scoffed loudly. "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to apologize for always being an unnecessary dick."

"Alright, I don't know what spurred this sudden change...I guess I can accept your apology but I'll never forget your behavior." She smiled tightly at him unsure of whether his apology was sincere or he was bullshitting his way through it on the behalf of Lenyx.

"Give me a chance to make it all up, Sav, please…" He pressed his hands together like he was going to pray and moved them back and forth slightyl to emphasize his statement. He needed her to know he was very serious about mending fences.

"What's in it for me?" She crossed her arms over her ample chest and irked a brow at him.

"Anything you want." He smirked and mimicked her gestures.

"Pizza and good conversation?" She was sure he would be able to come through on the pizza, the good conversation, not so much. She just hoped he would have something to say and that they wouldn't end up in a name calling match.

Killian perked up, she was down to hang out with him one on one. Something they had never done on purpose. When they had ended up alone together, if was when his sister had to use the bathroom or refill her drink. "Tonight work for you?"

"Yeah, I'm free tonight. This is not a date, this is pizza and good conversation." She gave him a playful wink and smile before looking to her friend who had just pinched her in the side.

Lenyx felt offended that Killian was already trying to swipe her best friend. She was confused as to why Sav had caved in so quickly though. "Uh wait, what about going to the pool with me?"

"I'll have time to do both... Pool for two hours and then pizza and conversation…" Sav flashed her friend a big smile.

The brunette looked at her brother. "Does that still work for you, Kill?" She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped that he would say no, so he'd have to reschedule it for another night.

"Yeah, it works for me...gives me time to get my hair cut." He ran a large hand over his messy mane and smiled at both girls.

"Oh word? Making yourself all presentable for pizza and convo K?" She smirked and eyed the two bands tattooed on his left arms and tried hard not bite her lip.

He smiled on the inside as he noticed her checking him out. "Gotta impress the pizza…" Lenyx laughed at their antics and exited the room, excited to get swimsuits for both her and Sav.

"How are you gonna impress me though?" She stood and moved in front of him. Her arms still crossed as she glared down at him.

"I haven't quite figured it out yet but luckily I have two hours to come up with a few ways." He smirked up at her, wanting nothing more than to pull her down onto his lap and let his hands roam over her body.

"It better be amazing, I am not easily impressed." She whispered in his ear.

He felt a sudden shiver run through him before he stood up. "Guess I'll have to work hard to find something that's good enough for you, then, huh?" He moved closer to her, making her bump in to the coffee table.

"Yeah you do." She flicked his nose. "While you're brainstorming I'll be at the pool, showing off what I was blessed with." She flashed him her most devious smile in an attempt to tease him in the worst way.

He closed his eyes briefly and let the image of her in a bikini embed itself in his memory. "Shouldn't be too hard for you, Savi." He gave her an evil grin and swatted at her ass.

"I know...I just want you to know what you'll be missing out on while you're here, all alone, brainstorming." She moved closer to him, her hand patting his chest as she smiled at him. "I'll be eager to see what you have in store for me though. I hope it's enough to blow my mind…"

* * *

><p>Killian wiped his hands nervously on his jeans, his hands grew clammier and clammier as time ticked away. Savianna was due to show up any minute and he already had the pizza and drinks waiting for her. He just hoped that she still liked pepperoni pizza with sausage, bacon and banana peppers. "Pizza, soda, water, cupcakes." He ticked off the list as the doorbell sounded. He checked himself in the mirror once more and walked to the door. He pulled it open and smiled at Savianna.<p>

"Look at you." Savianna smiled at Killian. "You cleaned up real nice."

He stepped to the side and let her walk ahead of him. His eyes on the way the dress she was wearing hugged her curves in the best way possible. "You look good."

"Thanks." She looked back at him suddenly feeling nervous at being completely alone with him. "I see you have everything set up." She gestured to the spread of goodies covering the coffee table.

Killian gave her a nod and sat down. "I tried to remember all your favorites Sav." He opened the box of pizza. "You still eat it like this right?"

She sat next to him, her knee touching his denim clad one. "Yeah." She pulled a slice from the box and stared at him, impressed that he knew all her favorites, right down to the dulce de leche cupcakes. "I can't believe you remembered all this." She bumped her shoulder into his.

He shrugged and grabbed his own slice. "I'm trying to impress you and get on your good side. Plus we've known each other how long now Savi?" He devoured his slice in two big bites.

"Yeah." She set her half eaten slice on a napkin and stared at him. She was now more interested in talking to him than eating pizza. "But normal guys wouldn't remember everything a girl loved unless he was into her..."

He rubbed his neck and studied her as she moved further on the sofa, her newly tanned legs crossed under her. "I...um...well, I've always had a thing for you Savianna." It felt good to admit to her out loud.

Sav felt a blush rise in the back of her neck. "Oh, a kindergarten crush? That's why you're always mean to me these days?" She laughed and stretched her legs over his.

"Nah, I'm mean to you because you always want to act stuck up." He glared over at her and she was still smiling. Her perfectly full lips were painted a deep red, tempting him to lean in for a kiss.

"I'm not stuck up, I just get annoyed with the antics you and Kieran are always up to!" She felt herself getting defensive of her behavior. "You guys always want to play jokes or tell people shit you shouldn't be telling them."

"I didn't think we were annoying you. Lenyx never seems to mind any of it." Killian tugged on his shorter hair. "Sorry ."

"It's cool, just now you know." She picked her slice up and took a small bite. "If you act like an ass, I'm going to be a damn bitch and dismiss you. I can tolerate so much shit. At one point, I was going to cut you off."

He rubbed his forehead. He hadn't known him and Kieran were that annoying to the gorgeous brunette. "I'm sorry, I really am."

She shrugged. "Let's talk about some happy shit. You get a girlfriend yet?"

"If I had a girlfriend do you think I would be here with you right now?" Killian chuckled and mindlessly started rubbing his fingers on her calves, relishing the softness against his skin. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I have a few candidates but not an actual boyfriend." She pulled her purse over her head and dropped it to the floor. "How have you been? Since your parents passing?"

That wasn't a question he had expected her to ask him. He hadn't even really talked about the subject outside of the mandatory therapy sessions he and Lenyx had been forced to go to. "I've been alright, keeping shit together for Lenyx." He smiled and hoped the answer would be good enough for her.

She nodded and noticed he was uncomfortable with the subject. His jaw was tensed and his eyes were dark. "How's work?"

He relaxed, grateful she changed the subject. "Work is work, I got tasked with training a fucking idiot. It's not even worth the minimum wage but I have online classes to pay for." He picked up a cupcake and bit into it, realizing why Sav loved them so damn much.

"You go to school?" She smiled at him, this kid was full of surprises. "I didn't know that...what're you studying?" She picked up another slice of pizza and ate the peppers off of it.

"I'm studying architecture." Killian smiled, he wasn't just a prankster, he was intelligent as well. "You know I love to build shit."

"Yeah." She nodded and thought back to the lemonade stand he had built the summer she and Lenyx decided to earn money to get matching nose rings. "That was the dopest lemonade stand, I mean we didn't sell shit but still." She laughed and scanned the room, her eyes landing on the wall directly behind Killian.

"That was some of my best work." He took a sip of water and smiled. "You guys made the nastiest lemonade." He chuckled briefly before noticing Sav beginning to tense up. "What?" He turned to find out what she was looking at. His brown eyes went wide, standing in the entryway in all his scary glory was a very pissed off looking Happy Lowman.

Savianna didn't know why her dad was there. She didn't even know how he got in but one thing was for sure, the ensuing conversation was bound to be downright unforgettable. She just hoped she would survive to talk about it with Lenyx.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We definitely needed for Killian and Lenyx to hash shit out about the threesome so majority of this chapter is their talk... We mentioned in the last chapter note that we changed the plot of our story and now you see what we are doing. We found much more work getting done with this new plot than the one that featured the Mayans more. Again, we are sorry to whoever supported the other plot and we are even sorrier if we lost any readers but oh well, that's life. <strong>

**The next chapter may just crush some of you, depending on who you guys ship in the story (;**

_**Let us know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Souls

**Credit: Always written by _fairytellerxo _and myself**

* * *

><p>Happy stared at the scene in front of him. When he had gotten the call from Squeeze of Savianna's whereabouts, he expected to find her and Lenyx together, not her cuddled on the soda laughing with Killian. He was fond of the kid, he just didn't know the kid was fond of his daughter. "Let's go, Savianna, we have to go. Got some shit to talk to your ass about."<p>

"There's nothing I have to say to you..." She retorted, ignoring the glare that was on his face.

He rolled his eyes and stepped further into the living room, only to be stopped by Killian. "If I were you, I'd think fucking twice about what you're getting ready to do. I'm here to talk to her, not to put you in your place kid."

Killian swallowed hard, he glanced back at the young brunette who looked like she was becoming upset. "I'm sorry, I can't let her go with you Mr. Lowman. She seems upset and I don't want it to get bad.

The biker shook his head, not believing that this kid had the balls to stand up to him. "I'm not asking your fucking permission Killian. I will talk to my daughter. We can do it at the clubhouse or home...don't matter to me, as long as she and I talk."

"Killian, it's ok.. I'll be back later." The dark haired beauty stood up and walked past her father. "Come on... You wanna talk so bad, let's go then!"

Happy smirked at Killian, satisfied that his daughter agreed to leave and talk to him. "Bye kid."

"See ya, Mr. Lowman..." Killian sank back onto the couch. His mood had completely flipped, now he was just wishing that Sav would be ok.

Savianna glared at the back of her dad's head as they walked into their house. This was the last place she wanted to be and he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She had only stepped up and agreed to go to spare Killian. She had seen the bloodlust in her dad's eyes, if Killian had made one bad move, he would have been hurt badly. "So, what're we going to talk about?" She dropped onto the sofa and smirked at the memory of the threesome.

"Your damn behavior, little girl." Happy sat down in his recliner, turning it around to face his daughter.

She scoffed and crossed her legs. "What exactly is wrong with my behavior?"

"You're a goddamn hurricane! You make a mess of every damn thing you come into contact with and I'm so sick of your attitude towards everything, including me, your mother and your brother. It's like someone is paying you to piss everyone off!" Hap ran a hand down his face. "What happened to the little girl that used to just follow me around everywhere, wanting to spend as much time with me as she could?"

The brunette closed her eyes, she slowly inhaled before exhaling, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I grew up dad...I'm not trying to intentionally piss all of you off it just happens. All I'm doing it trying to figure out who I am and where I'm going in life. I just happen to be wild about it."

"That's all bullshit, Savianna. You and I both know it. Since the moment you started handing out at the clubhouse, you've been constantly finding more and more reasons to piss anyone and everyone off."

She bit back a smirk. "It is not my fault that all of you are easy to piss off... I did half of what you taught me, listen and always observe. I did that now I can annoy people because I know their weaknesses."

"We used to be partners, just me and you... Where'd that go, kid?" He moved forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't know, I guess it dropped off when Ry became a prospect... Just seemed like you were all about that and less about me...you wouldn't even hit the heavy bags with me." She pulled at a loose thread on her skirt, avoiding his eyes.

Happy's dark eyes met her matching orbs and a frown was very visible now. "I never meant to just leave you. I had to train your brother properly... He wanted to do what I did so I had to train him for the club. I'm sorry, kid."

"Stop calling me kid...I'm not a kid anymore. I really didn't appreciate you ignoring me for him, I don't see why it had to be you that trained him. I honestly think I'd make a better Son than him but since I don't have a dick, I'm stuck selling fake ones." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to do to fix us though dad..."

Happy looked away her and stood up from the chair just in time to hear the front door open and shut. "Must be your mom..."

"Great..." Sav sighed, the last thing she needed was a lecture from both parents, her dad alone was all that she could currently tolerate.

Happy turned away, trying to calm himself down. "Can't fix what's going on between us, don't think anyone can... So just go back to the Romero's." His hung low, he was defeated.

"So, you're just going to give up? Not even going to try? Alright, I'll leave. At least I have somewhere to go, where the people actually want me around." Savianna stood up, trying her best to keep from crying. If her dad didn't want to work shit out or try to figure out a way to fix things, then she had no choice but to leave. "I guess I'll see you around or whatever."

Right as Sav was grabbing her purse, Lena walked into the room, trying to gauge the situation. On one side of the room stood her husband and she could tell he was beat, he was fighting some strong demons. On the other side of the room stood her daughter who was trying to stop her tears from falling and trying to leave as quick as possible. Lena's voice stopped the young girl though. "What the hell happened in here?!" When no one answered her, she cleared her throat. "One of you either concocts an answer or I'll beat the hell out of both of you."

Savianna glared at her mother. "Nothing, we tried to talk. It didn't work, so he told me to leave, so that's what I'm doing."

"Happy?" He didn't even turn his head to make eye contact with her. "You both didn't try hard enough... Savianna, sit down. I know you, baby, I know that you hate being so distant with him. I know you hate being separated from him, too. So sit down and try again. Because I guarantee the first talk was just shit talking."

Sav dropped her purse and sat back down, knowing it wouldn't be smart to go against her mom. "First talk, all it did was make me upset because he didn't even try...I tried though."

"Happy Lowman... Sit down now!" Lena raised her voice, letting her husband know that she wasn't putting up with his shit today.

Happy dropped down in his recliner, sending his wife a death glare. "I'm sitting... I tried, she's just not easy to fucking talk to. Always has to say some smartass comment."

"No I don't! You just told me to leave!" Savianna jumped off the couch, her eyes switching between her parents.

"You made a comment about fake dicks, while I was trying to have a fucking adult conversation with you Savianna!" He was out of his chair and moving closer towards the teen. The only thing separating them was his wife.

Lena's frame was small compared to Happy but just a little bigger compared to Savianna, that didn't stop the woman from standing in between the angry pair. "Stop it! Both of you! I'm sick of this shit, damn it!"

The young brunette held up her hands and sat back down. "This is all his fault. He's the one who turned his back on me..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sav?" Lena turned her full attention to her daughter.

"He picked Ryder and his stupid ass club over hanging out with me...every single year after Ry started to prospect, dad showed less and less interest in me. Now he wants to act like I was the one who didn't want to be around him!" Sav wiped away the tears and looked up at her mom quickly before turning her gaze to the floor.

Happy just shook his head, getting more and more upset at the words that feel from Sav's mouth. "That's all bullshit, Savianna! I explained all of that to you. I apologized for that shit, too... You're one who said you don't know how to fix our shitty relationship."

"Because it's true! I don't know how to fix it... I can sit here and apologize for doing whatever things you're mad about and it still won't fix shit between us. We lost like three years of bonding." She frowned and sank further down onto the sofa and glared in his direction.

Lena just laughed as she listened to the pair. "I'll be so happy when you two learn to take responsibility for your own actions and stop trying to put anyone else to blame."

"Okay, so I had sex in the house when you were gone to piss dad off, then I tied Squeeze naked to my bed to piss him off even more." Sav shrugged. "There, I took responsibility."

"SAVIANNA YESENIA LOWMAN!" Lena exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What is going through your head?"

"Honestly? Sex and ways to piss dad off. It's summer, I'm bored, I barely work and he's so easy to piss off. I didn't think it would go this far though. I'm barely employed, homeless, and pretty sure that man right there hates me." Sav frowned, her tears falling involuntarily. Her attempt at sarcasm had failed to cheer her up.

Happy moved to her, only to be stopped by Lena. Anger was so obvious on his face. "I want her out!"

"I'll leave then." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "This isn't going anywhere! I act like a brat and get tossed out, I try to be a honest adult and I still get tossed out...what the fuck do you even want from me!?"

Lena grabbed her daughter. "No you're not going anywhere, Savianna so just make yourself comfortable."

"I don't feel comfortable here at all... This doesn't even feel like home anymore." She stared at her mom as she still tried to make it to the front door.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Doing what she does best. Running when shit gets serious!"

"I'm not running...you just said you wanted me out. I'm just trying to do one thing you want me to." She stepped around her mom so she was toe to toe with her dad. "Isn't that what you want? For me to be obedient and listen to your commands?"

Lena groaned, "No, Savianna, no you're not a dog. Stop it!"

"Then tell him to stop trying to exert his dominance over me... I'm not eight, I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions, yeah, I may fuck up a lot but I'll get where I need to be. He just needs to stop viewing me as his little girl who needed to hold his hand all damn day. I've grown up, I'm a woman now." She crossed her arms and looked at her parents.

Happy moved his wife to the side, stepping closer to his daughter. "You wanna be treated like an adult? ACT LIKE IT, _little girl."_

"I'm trying to act like one, you kicked me out and I'm doing pretty damn well on my own...I haven't even gotten home sick. I've applied to work at that new clothing store...so besides from bugging the shit out of you dad, I've been doing well at this whole being a grown up." Savianna smiled up at her father, hoping to prove some type of point to him.

"You have a job... At pleasure palace, Savianna." Lena exclaimed, feeling a little hurt by her daughter's actions. "Que necesita para detener este comportamiento, que está sólo empujarlo más lejos." (You need to stop this behavior, you're only pushing him further away.)

"Yeah but I know it's only a matter of time before dad takes my car away...I'll have to get a different one and unless I work full time, there's no way I'm getting one...I crunched the numbers." She frowned and fiddled with the clasp on her purse. "I'm just trying to look out for myself...thought you two would at least be proud of me for that."

"Don't you start that shit, Lena." Happy pointed his finger at the woman before grabbing his daughter's shoulders and turning her to face him. "You are my entire world, little girl... You're absolutely everything to me and I don't know what it will take for you to understand that but at this point, I'm willing to do it all just to have you as my partner again because breaks me more than knowing my Princess is hurting the way she is." He wiped at her tears. "I love you, Savianna... From the moment I laid eyes on you... You were my whole world, you always will be."

"I love you too dad. I want nothing more than to make you proud...but I just keep fucking up more and more. I really don't know how to redeem myself." She scratched her head before giving her dad a hug.

Happy pulled his babygirl closer to him, his arms wrapping around her tighter as he rested his chin on her head and ran his hand up and down her back in the soothing manner that he used to do to get her to fall asleep.

Lena smiled at their exchange. Finally some semblance of peace was present. She quickly wiped away her own fallen tears. It was moments like this that she was grateful for.

"I'm going to see Ryder, why don't you two spend the rest of the day together? I'll be back in a little bit to get dinner going. I love you both." Lena moved to them, kissing them both before leaving the house.

"Does this mean I'm not kicked out anymore?" Sav smiled as she sat down in her dad's favorite recliner.

Happy shook his head. "No, you're not kicked out anymore... As long as you get out of my chair." He smirked down at his daughter.

She moved from the recliner to the sofa. "This is going to upset Len and Killian when I tell them on leaving them. We've become quite the trio."

"You gonna ever explain the rumor that Squeeze apparently spread about you?" Happy took off his cut and tossed it toward his daughter for her to set on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, he was the one who told Ryder that I was flashing my shit around the clubhouse...ironically that led to me getting kicked out." She set the cut behind her and started to chew on her lip.

Happy laughed. "Jesus Christ... You think you're even with him now?"

"Not even close." She laughed. "I have one last prank to play on him...would you be down to help me out with it?"

The man chuckled. "What's the prank?"

"I want to paint his bike pink and paint a unicorn or something on it." She tucked the fallen strands of hair behind her ears.

He laughed, jolting forward. "That's a good way to get yourself hurt..."

"Wellllll...can you scare him or something? Maybe take his cut for an hour, make him earn it back by cleaning my room?" She smiled and hoped by some miracle he would agree to do it. "Please?"

* * *

><p>Ryder tapped Lenyx on her elbow and gestured to his room. "Ay, you gotta minute?"<p>

Lenyx nodded and smiled, following him into his room. Knowing Ryder he just wanted to get handsy really quick. "Yeah, what's up?"

He closed and locked the door behind the brunette and stood in front of her. He had to get down to whether or not what he knew about her was true or not. "Have you been sleeping with anybody else since we hooked up? Be honest, Lenyx."

The brunette's jaw went slack before she closed it, this was not what she was expecting to happen when she followed him into his room "No, no one since before we talked shit out in my living room."

He gave a single stiff nod, not happy with her answer."What about before then?"

"Yeah, Jessica. Why?" She shrugged and sat on the desk chair, she had no idea why her sex life was becoming such a topic among the men in her life these days.

"Any guys?" He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded under his chin as he watched her.

"Maybe, why does it matter?" Lenyx was now starting to feel the panic rise, her stomach flipped and flopped. There was no way in hell he could know about the threesome.

"Because it just does." He smacked the bed with his hands and glared at her, she hadn't moved a single centimeter, not even as he stood up and moved closer to her.

"Two guys." She held up two fingers and shrugged ."No big deal."

"It's a big deal to me... " He towered over her, hoping that the close proximity would do something to scare the young woman sitting beneath him.

"Why? Why is it such a big deal to you? You run into an ex of mine or something?" She stood up, now toe to toe with the very imposing biker. In any other situation she would have been cool, calm, and collected but right now she was panicking, she could see the hurt starting to form in his dark eyes.

"Nah, but tell me something... How close are you and Squeeze?" He stepped back from her, needing some type of space, her perfume was snaking it's way up his nose and causing his mind to be dulled.

"Close, almost as close to him as I am to Sav. What's wrong? I can tell something is bugging you…" She moved closer only to have him step back from her quickly.

"You've fucked him, haven't you?" With his fists clenched at his sides, Ryder looked at the brunette he cared so much about. Trying to figure out why she would do something so scandalous to break him and their relationship up.

Lenyx scoffed and tilted her head to the right slightly. "Are you serious right now Ryder?"

He nodded slowly."Are you still fuckin' him now?"

"I am not fucking the Viking. I promise you that." She shook her head violently from side to side, causing her hair to whip her in the face.

"So I'm guessing that threesome with him and my sister is completely off the goddamn radar then, huh?" He flashed a cocky smirk as he watched her finally start to squirm under his scrutiny.

"Yeah, don't know why you'd be asking something like that." She backed up and dropped back on to the desk chair.

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER AND THE PROSPECT IN ONE FUCKING NIGHT AND AT THE SAME TIME, LENYX. Did you even think about how I would fucking feel about this shit?" He stood above her, placing an arm on either side of her, pinning her in the chair against the desk.

"I was drunk and didn't think much but looking back, I regret it. I didn't realize how fucked up it was until you showed up to my house...what was I going to say though? Hey Ryder don't be mad but I sort of fucked your sister?" She looked up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears, as she found the much needed confidence to stand up to the man hovering about her.

His voice was raspy and full of rage as he asked her the most simple question. "You have fun, huh, you enjoy yourself?"

"To be honest, I really don't remember most of it...me and vodka don't really mix all that well." She chewed on her bottom lip and frowned as she looked away, she could no longer meet his eyes without tears threatening to fall.

"You and a lot of things don't mix that well…" Ryder pushed away from her and dropped back to the foot of the bed, his hands balled into fists.

The upset woman leaned forward, her hand briefly touching him before pulling away. "I don't know if it'll matter but I'm sorry Ryder...I was hoping to take that mistake with me to my grave."

"No, it doesn't fucking matter... You still did that shit!" He sprang back up, his hands rubbing over his dark hair as he turned his back on the girl. The girl who had managed to get in his system and then break him. He was not about to let her get the satisfaction that he was battling his emotions.

"You sleep with other people all the time! I do it once and it's this huge ass sin?" She stood up and touched his shoulder, only to have him move away from her swiftly.

"Did I fuck your sibling? No I didn't! You had a goddamn threesome... Which coincidentally happened the same night that Kozik was all over you at the clubhouse and then you just left…" He whipped around and met Lenyx's gaze.

"I left with Sav, she wanted to have her party at your guys' place. I just got the liquor...I didn't leave with the intention of hooking up." She moved her arms wildly in the air, trying to make her point come across. She didn't leave with the intention to hook up with anyone, especially not her best friend and Squeeze. That had been drunken mistake and she wasn't sure how to even properly convey that to the biker in front of her. She was screwed if he didn't want to believe her.

"Oh well that just makes everything so much better, Lenyx. You didn't mean for it to happen, you just fell on Squeeze's dick as Sav slipped and fell on top on your mouth. Now it all makes sense." He moved away from her, disgusted by the young woman in front of him. He didn't understand why she just didn't find him if she wanted to be fucked that bad. He would have given her what she needed in a heartbeat.

"Sav kissed me first...and yes I did just slip and fall on squeeze...who even told you this shit anyways?" She shrugged and ran her hands through her hair, all of a sudden feeling a surge of frustration rush through her. There was no turning this around, no making it better. It was just a mess and she was going to have to take ever hateful thing she knew he was prepared to throw at her.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her attempt to turn this around on him. "Oh so they raped you then? They wanted it, not you, right? Your fucking stupid ass brother and his fag boy best friend were talking about it at the QT when I stopped to get some cigarettes."

"I was drunk and hardly remember anything after the kiss... And you would be a lot happier if you didn't pick up cigs and overhear those idiots. Killian already ruined my life last night." She moved and sat on the floor, her back resting against the bed as he stood over her, pacing back and forth like a caged lion.

"Doesn't change the facts, baby... You're still a little fucking whore. God, you're stupid as fuck for getting pulled in my sister's shit!" He kicked the bed next to her head and smiled when she flinched and slid out of the way.

"Enjoying sex doesn't make me a whore...and she's my best friend, I owe it to her to try to pull her out of her bad moods, maybe I should have stopped the kiss but I didn't and I regret that shit, I'll have to live this shit down every single day…" She rested her face on her knees, slowly wiping away the fallen tears, she was feeling beyond ashamed and embarrassed right now. She was sure if it were possible, she would have combusted from all the guilt she was feeling.

"You're right, fucking anything that can get you off the way you need makes you a whore." He growled as he sat down on the desk chair and moved himself in front of her.

"Well, guess what? That makes both of us whores then." She chanced a look at him, his eyes were dark, his jaw was tensing and relaxing rapidly. She was sure it taking every fiber of his being not to punch her.

"Atleast I have the guts to fuckin' admit it, babe." The dark-haired man shrugged.

"It wouldn't have done anything but make you hate me sooner. Instead of right now, you would have hated me in that moment, so I lied about who I slept with because the few hours we spent together, next to each other were so perfect... I fucked up and now I'm paying the price for it all." Lenyx met his eyes. Her heart was beating against her chest rapidly as she explained her reasoning for not breaking the news to him sooner.

"You're right about that... I can barely even look at you right now." He spat in response before turning away from her.

"I can barely even stand myself, so I don't really blame you." She whispered as she pushed herself up from the floor and sat on the very end of the bed. Giving him some distance, well as much distance as they could get in the small room.

"You stupid slut... Who's fault is that? God you're so fuckin' stupid, Lenyx. You ruined everything!" He was out of the chair and on her. His hand gripping her chin as he gritted out every single word.

She smacked his hand away and gave him a glare."You don't think I know that! If I could take it back I would in a fuckin' heartbeat. I never wanted to hurt you…"

Ryder laughed at her comment. "Me? Hurt? Nah, I'm good, don't fuckin' worry about me!"

She slowly stood up and watched him carefully as he tried to deny his true feelings. "It's written all over your face, in your eyes, your body movement. You're pissed and you're hurt...I can tell Ryder."

"You know shit about me, Lenyx. Back the fuck off!" He gave her a small shove backwards and moved into the corner.

"No! We basically grew up together...I know you more than you give me credit for." She lurched forward, standing in front of him once again.

"You're not the only one with regrets, babe... Just do me a favor, forget I ever fucking existed." He moved her out of the way and dropped down to his bed, hoping she would just get the very obvious hint and leave him and his room.

"I can't just forget you Ryder... The feelings I have for you, they're too strong for me to just up and forget about you." She moved next to him, the tears falling freely from her eyes. She didn't care anymore if he saw her cry. It wasn't going to change the fact that he was mad but at least he'd be able to tell that she was hurting right along with him.

"Figure it out on your own, Lenyx." Ryder waved her off but she didn't budge from where she was standing. He was getting angrier, this girl just couldn't take a hint.

"No! I'm going to get you back Ryder... Hate me all you want now, regret me, fuck other girls but I'm in your blood...I'm etched on your skin and if you feel even half of what I feel for you, we'll end up back together." She dragged her nails lightly over his arms and watched a shiver run up his spine before she felt his large hand push her back away from him.

"Truth is, I found someone else and I guarantee she'd never go behind my back and fuck my sister or one of my brothers…" The young man smiled and watched Lenyx's heart break in front of him. He had hit her where he was hurting. _It _was a low blow but it accomplished what he wanted it to.

Lenyx shook her head and brought her hand up to rub her eyes. "You're fucking bluffing! You don't have anyone else Ryder, we just barely got started and now we're ending. When did you even get the time for that shit?"

"Met her the same night you decided to fuck me over... She's fuckin' perfect too. You don't even compare to her, kid." The nasty smirk was still on his face as he watched her move against the door and just stare blankly at him.

"Stop! Why are you being such an asshole? That night, you told me you were all about me Ryder!" Lenyx struggled to not only catch her breath but wrap her mind around what he was telling her. He had a safety net, a back up girl, one he was throwing her away for.

He shrugged. "Well we were both lying that night…"

The crying brunette scoffed. "Yeah, okay. You and I both know that Sav is the only Lowman who lies…"

He was up and off the bed, his larger body pinning her against the door as he leaned down to her ear. "How do you even know if what I ever told you was the truth? I'm positive you're just telling yourself what you want to here. Like you're telling yourself that I still want your washed up, run down pussy."

"Because when you talk, your mouth does this little smile thing, it's not a smirk and it's not your grin. It's something more, it's little but it speaks volumes to whether you're being truthful and right now, you're just being your usual asshole self. That's pretty funny on account we just fucked in the clubhouse kitchen yesterday, didn't hear you complaining." She flashed him a small smirk and nudged him backwards.

Ryder moved her away from the door and gripped the door knob. "I'm getting the fuck out of here before the stupidity starts rubbing off on me. I can't fuckin' stand you, I just want you out of my life."

She moved back in front of the door, forcing him to look at her. "I think you're being pretty fucking unreasonable, because I'm making perfect sense right now...I don't think you mean that long term, that's just a short term solution for you. You know I'm right Ryder…"

"I didn't ask you what you think... Just get the fuck out of my life and leave me the fuck alone. Me and Nevaeh are none of your fucking business so leave it the fuck alone." He threw his hands in the hair and walked backwards away from her. He was now inching closer and closer to his breaking point and when he broke, it wasn't going to be pretty for anyone. Especially the brunette standing in front of him.

Lenyx couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're dating a girl named after a skin care company? Nivea is what I rub myself down with after I shower...you can't be fucking serious right now Alejandro…"

"MY NAME IS RYDER, you're not my mother and you damn sure won't ever even be close enough to being that important to me so don't fuckin' call me Alejandro." He backed her against the door, wanting nothing more than to slam her head against it. He had no idea where the little bitch got the idea she could call him by the name only his mom did. She had no fucking right to, and he was 100% sure, she'd never be important enough to him again to be able to call him that.

"How do you know I wasn't quoting Lady Gaga? For the record I'm not trying to be your mom but one day I'll be important enough to call you by that name…" She crossed her arms and smiled. She was willing to fight for the position to be able to call him that. She was absolutely and utterly in love with him.

"Cut the shit Lenyx and just get the fuck out of my fucking room. You'll always be a waste of fucking space to me. Fuck you, ya stupid bitch." He growled at her as he unlocked the door but made no move to open it for her. She could do it herself.

"You really want me to leave right now Ryder?" Lenyx moved closer to the door as he backed away from her to sit on his bed. No longer showing any interest in keeping the conversation going.

"I want you out of my life, little girl... What part of that don't you understand." He gritted out, he wanted her out of his sight desperately. She had literally broken his heart and he wasn't sure he could come back from that shit.

She stared at him and slowly nodded."I'll leave, I just want you to know, that you'll never hate me as much as I hate myself right now. That all this shit, the anger and the mean words, I know you didn't mean it. I love you Ryder and nothing will ever change that, not even what went down in this room today." She backed up to the door before giving him one last look, when he turned his back on her, she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She sank to the floor, resting her head on the wall. She had fucked up on a major way and it may have cost her, the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Lena had gotten a call from Thomas saying that Ryder was holed up in his room, hiding out and had been that since the night before. At first, the woman wanted to tell Happy to deal with their son but when she got home to see Happy and Savianna trying to mend fences, she couldn't break that up.<p>

Lena slowly moved through the clubhouse, seeing Thomas and Juice standing by the entrance to the hallway with frowns on their faces. The woman knew something was up...

"Is he in his room?"

"Yeah... Some glass breaking noises emerge every now and then but he's been pretty quiet for the past few hours." Thomas responded, moving to the side to let Lena in the hall.

She nodded her, making her way down the hall to her son's room. "Leave everyone out from back here... He's a lot like Happy when he's upset."

"Yes ma'am." Juice responded, before turning around to watch people enter the clubhouse.

Lena got to the room only to discover the door was locked. She knocked on the door but got a raspy "Go the fuck away!" Yelled at her so she pulled her keys out of her purse, located the key with his initials on it and unlocked the door. She slammed the door as her eyes fell on the man slumped on the floor with a bottle of jack in his hands. "I said go to fuck away!" He growled, his eyes never leaving the floor in front of him.

"Yeah well I'm your mother, you don't get to boss me around like you do everyone else." Lena squatted in front of her son and snatched the bottle out of his hand. "What's going on?"

Ryder just shook his head. "Give it back."

"No... You're not going to get drunk to move on from whatever shit is in your mind. So talk to me... What happened?"

The young man looked at his mother with dark eyes, they were red rimmed and he was utterly destroyed. He was completely fucked up and he honestly didn't know how to make the pain go away... He just wanted to feel nothing; no anger, no pain, no happiness, nothing. He just wanted to be numb of it all. "Lenyx had a threesome and we broke up. She had the threesome while we had whatever we had going on... She betrayed me, Ma. She fuckin' cheated..." Lena pulled him into her arms only for him to sink down to the ground with his head in her lap. His hand clutched onto her waist as he started to shake with the flowing tears that started to soak his mother's skirt. "I wasn't good enough for her! I wasn't enough for her, Ma... Why wasn't I good enough?" He couldn't stop himself or the feelings he was drowning in. He loved the damn girl and he had lost her, now he could only hope that his mother would pull him out of the hole was falling deeper and deeper into.

Lena slowly ran her hands over her son's hair, it had been years since he had cried this way to her. Seeing him this way broke her heart. "I don't think she did what she did because she didn't think you were good enough. I think she made a dumb mistake and now as a result she broke my son's heart…I don't agree with her actions but I don't want you believing that you weren't good enough for her. You're special Ryder, more than you know. I know this shit is hurting you and you're trying your hardest to figure out why she did it and how you're going to get over her or this. This, isn't something you can fix with liquor and locking yourself in your room, you're going to have to address your true feelings. If this is any indication, I think you feel a lot more than just a simple crush for her. I'm no expert but I think you're in love with the girl."

"Man I just want to take back everything I said to her. I called her stupid and a slut and I just wanted her to hurt." He stayed in her lap, holding onto her for dear life as she continued to rub his back. "I wanted her to feel what I was feeling..."

Lena bit back her own tears as she listened to her son, the damn boy was falling apart. "You have to breath, baby, just relax." The woman ran her hands through Ryder's dark hair.

Ryder let out a soft sigh. "I love her…I want her back. I just don't think there's a way to bounce back from this shit...I don't know how to redeem myself and I don't know how to get right with what Lenyx did…"

"Baby, you need to talk to her. Both of you need to talk to each other." Lena pushed her son up off her lap and held his face to hers by a hand gripping his chin. "I want you to go take a shower, a long hot shower. You're going to get some food in your system, then you're going to go tell that lotion company to stop trying to check on you! If I find that little whore anywhere near you, I'm going to kill you both."

Ryder slowly nodded his head, suddenly remembering that he lied to Lenyx, telling her that he had a new girl and that new girl happened to be 'that lotion company' as his mother called her. "Shit." He stood up and picked up his cut, pulling his burner out of it. "I need to talk to Sav... She's gonna lose her shit."

"No, no, no. She's working shit out with your father. Leave them both be, right now, ok?" Lena stood with her son, snatched the phone from his hand and put it on the desk to her left. "Shower!" Lena pointed to the bathroom and pushed him toward the door.

* * *

><p>Lenyx sat curled up in her bed, hugging one of his SAMCRO t-shirts to her chest. She couldn't stop her sobbing for nothing... The bottle of Crown Royal was doing nothing to even ease her pain so she gave up on trying to ease her pain with alcohol an hour ago. She was sick of her light blue palm centro vibrating so she ran the battery down with classical music playing through her room. She ignored the constant knocking at her door that came from Killian and Kieran, only focusing on the last conversation she shared with Ryder before they broke up.<p>

They were talking about go to the beach, just the two of them. She told him how she really wanted to be at Huntington Beach for a couple of days and he told her he'd take her the upcoming weekend... The plans were mostly set, but she was sure he canceled the hotel reservation they made as soon as he broke up with her.

The girl was a wreck and she had a feeling that she would be able to pull through it at all... She knew that Ryder Lowman was in her system, almost like he, himself, were her veins. But Lenyx also knew that she wasn't the only girl that wanted him. If she had to guess, he was probably already basking in the glory of his new single status.

Now she was here, curled up, sobbing in her bed over the person she loved... Over the man she was in love with. She couldn't have been anymore pathetic, especially considering he probably was nowhere near experiencing the feelings she was currently being swallowed whole by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright babies, here it issss... This chapter was possibly our worst to write, mainly because we love Ryder and Lenyx so much. <strong>

_**Let us know what you think about this, we love feedback ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Uneasy Recovering

Savianna let herself into the Romero home, when she got the call from her best friend Lenyx, she dropped everything and rushed over. "Lenyx!" She called out as she walked up the stairs and walked closer to the purple bedroom door. "Lenyx." She opened the door and found her friend in the corner, her chin on her knees as she sobbed. "What's wrong?" She instantly dropped down next to her.

"I, I fucked it all up Sav!." Lenyx turned her head slightly to look at her best friend. She had been crying ever since she left Ryder's room and the clubhouse. She had shut herself away from the world for nearly a day before finally reaching out to Sav. "I fucked it up and it'll never be good again."

Sav looked at her friend, confused as to what she had fucked up and why it would never be good again. "Alright, but talk to me. What did you fuck up babe? I'm sure we can fix it, everything can be fixed. I mean looked how much I fucked up with my dad and now we're working on fixing shit. So just tell me what happened and maybe I can help you."

Lenyx sniffed and wiped her face with the sleeves of the flannel she had gotten from Ryder. She turned to look head on at her friend, not sure of how to ease into the topic, or if there was a true way to break something of that magnitude. "Um...I don't want you to hate me for what I'm about to say." She wiped her eyes against and nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"Why would I hate you Lenyx?" The brunette was thoroughly confused with what was going on with her friend. It was unlike her to be this emotional, she in fact hadn't seen her in this state since Lenyx and Killian found out that their parents had passed away. "Tell me Len…I can't help you out if you don't tell me what's going on with you."

"I've sort of been seeing Ryder." She blurted and paused, waiting to see how her friend would react to the news of her seeing Ryder. "He found out about the threesome, it didn't go well. Now I'm heartbroken because I loved him...well I still love him and I'm sure I'll always love him but he hates me and he called me all sorts of names. He's also apparently dating some bitch named Nivea." Lenyx wiped at her eyes nervously, Sav was quiet and just staring at her, not even blinking.

Savianna sat back on her butt, she wasn't entirely shocked by the news that Lenyx and Ryder were together. She had seen them whisper and laugh together. He saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. Right now though, she was upset for her best friend. "I will kill him…" She pulled Lenyx into a hug and kissed the top of the crying girl's head. "I don't know what to do right now though Len. I'm at a lost, I don't know what you're feeling, I haven't had real heartbreak. I'm here for you though, I don't hate you, I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused I guess."

"I'm so so sorry Sav." Lenyx clutched onto her best friend's shirt. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. I just didn't think he'd be so mean, I didn't think he'd fucking hate me for something I did before we even hammered out the terms of our relationship. I just fucked up everything and now I'm left to deal with it!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Sav rubbed her friend's back and felt bad for her. "Calm down, calm down. I'm not mad that you're with him or were with him. I'm more concerned about you right now. Have you eaten anything?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, just please don't hate me Sav. I can't lose you too. I've already lost enough…"

"You're breaking my heart right now Lenyx." Savianna stood up and pulled her friend with her. "Let's get you something to eat, a banana or soup or something." She felt herself instantly shift into protective mode. There was nothing more difficult to watch than crying Lenyx, it tugged on her heart strings every time it happened.

"I dont' deserve this." Lenyx numbly walked out of the room with her friend. Her whole body was aching, her eyes were blurry and tired. Her head was pounding and she was sure her heart was barely breathing. "I'm a shitty ass person. I fucking hurt him Sav! You should have seen him. All I wanted to do was hug him and he was trying his best to hurt me back even though I was hurting already. I didn't fucking mean to hurt him, now he hates me and I hate myself too…"

"Relax, relax." Sav sat her on the sofa. "I'm going to grab you something to eat and I'll be right back." She left her friend a crying mess on the sofa as she quickly walked into the familiar kitchen and grabbed a banana, water, and a two slices of leftover pizza. Lenyx had to eat something or she was going to continue to be run down.

"I'm sorry." Lenyx rubbed her face again, inhaling the familiar scent of Ryder. "I'm sorry for seeing your brother, I'm sorry for hurting him. I'm super sorry for being a shitty friend to you. I'm sorry for dragging you into this shit." She accepted the water bottle as Sav sat on the sofa and pulled her to her.

"Stop apologizing Lenyx." The brunette rubbed her friend's shoulders. "I'm not mad alright. I kind of knew you two had a thing for each other for awhile. I was just hoping you two would come clean to me about it."

"He was supposed to…" Lenyx sniffed and took a small sip of water. "That night of the threesome, when you were sleeping. He came over and we argued, then we worked shit out and he knew I had slept with someone, something about my eyes. Anyways I lied to him and said it was Jessica. I didn't want him to hate me then and I never expected the threesome thing to go fucking public. He was happy and I was happy. Now we're both hurting and it's all my fucking fault."

"You have Squeeze to thank for that shit becoming public. I'm not sure how Ryder found out about it but you know how the men gossip. They're worse than little bitches." Sav hugged the crying girl closer to her chest.

"He overheard Killian and Kieran talking about it when he was buying cigarettes at the QT." Lenyx buried her face in the flannel. "He just had to be smoking, huh? I don't hate him, is that weird?"

"No, it's not weird. You obviously love him." She sighed, she wasn't mad at Lenyx, more mad at her brother. He had hurt her best friend and that was something she couldn't let go, even if he was hurting too. "You just have to relax and hope that it's meant to be, because if it is it'll come back around and work itself out."

"I want him back...I just don't know how to fucking apologize to him." Lenyx sat up and wiped her face once again. "I love him and I want to be with him but he probably never wants to talk to me again. He's probably balls deep in Nivea right now, not even fucking thinking about me at all. I can't believe he moved on before we even ended. I'm so fucked up!"

"I'm sure he's not ballsdeep in some slut named Nivea." Sav smirked as her phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen. "See." She let her friend see the screen. "If he was having sex right now, would he be calling me right now?" She hit ignore and slipped her phone back into her pocket, the last thing she wanted was to talk to her older brother. "What does Nivea even look like anyways? Is she even pretty? I can't imagine her to be attractive with a name like that…"

Lenyx couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know! I've never seen or met her. I don't know if she's a croweater or what the deal is. He just threw her in my face like it was nothing. I want to believe that he was lying and trying to hurt me but then again it's Ryder and he probably has a whole flock of girls willing to be his rebound."

"If he's anything like my dad, he's breaking shit and drinking jack." Sav moved from behind her friend and pulled her up to her feet. "You need to shower, change clothes and I'll order take out or something. The hot water will relax your body."

"I'll go. I could go for some Chinese food." The brunette smiled. "Mongolian beef is Chinese right? I don't know but the takeout menu binder is in the kitchen on the counter."

"Got it." Sav nodded and watched her friend take off up the stairs before she padded in the kitchen. She didn't know why Lenyx told her where the binder was. Truth be told, she knew the Romero home as well as she knew her own home. She grabbed the binder and walked back into the living room.

"Hey." Killian walked into the living room and smiled as he took in the sight of Sav stretched along the sofa. "Len come out of her den?"

"Yeah, we talked. She just went up to take a shower, I'm about to order some Chinese." She waved the binder around as she watched him pull off his shirt, leaving only his tank top behind. "Mongolian beef for Lenyx."

"I'll order it." He sat down next to her and grabbed the binder from her hands. "How was the talk with your dad? You and I never got to talk about it."

"Started off rocky but we ended on good terms. I haven't pissed him off since so things are looking up." She smiled and squeezed his elbow. "Thanks for trying to stand up to him and protect me. It was dumb and attractive at the same time..."

Killian felt himself blush, he wasn't yet used to the newer, friendlier dynamic between himself and Sav. "Welcome. I was just trying to help, you didn't seem to want to go."

"I didn't, I'm glad I did though." She moved closer to him, her head finding a resting spot on his shoulder. "I never thought in a million years that we'd be cool again..."

Killian nodded his head. "That's good.. You guys need to be close again. You guys were inseparable a while back." He turned his head to kiss her hair.

"Partners in crime, that's what were and now we're working on getting back to that." She let out a sigh and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "This is nice, us talking and not calling each other names." She let out a low chuckle.

He smiled. "Yeah, I like this." He was content with their situation, he just hoped it would turn into something more than just cuddling up on the sofa and indulging in take out and movies. "Would you go on an actual date with me?""

"Yeah." Savianna nodded and looked at the man sitting next to her. "It's not going to be mini golf or bowling right? I don't consider those dates at all, those are just activities that create unnecessary competitiveness. We both know that I'll beat you in any of those…"

"No way." He laughed and waved her off. "Last time we went bowling you cried because you broke a nail and then you and Len spent the rest of the night in the bathroom trying to fix your broken nail. You're so girly."

"Not even! That was a front, just before my turn, I got dumped in the form of a text message and it was easier to cop out with a broken nail then tell you guys my business and have you fuck with me all night for being dumped." She played with her hair before turning her whole body to face Killian.

"Oh." His expression dropped. "I don't know who would dump you...you're pretty close to fucking perfect Savi." He reached forward and pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled.

"Well, I can name at least one person who would dump me." She shrugged and moved her face towards his, her lips curling up at the corners. "Ever since then, I haven't been the whole relationship type…"

He moved his face closer to hers. "Oh yeah?" He smirked, their lips just mere inches apart.

"Yeah." She nodded before giving him a quick peck on the lips, leaving behind her red lip prints on his. "You got a little something on your lips K." She barely licked her thumb and ran it over his lips, cleaning off the lipstick.

"See that was a waste of time…" Killian moved forward even more and kissed her, his hand tangling into her hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth, that surprisingly tasted like pink starbursts. "Now, you can clean me up." He smirked as he moved his head away from hers.

Sav laughed as she started to clean the red paint off Killian's face, "You look like a clown with this red."

"Well, it was worth it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you know your mouth tastes like pink starbursts?"

She laughed. "I do now." She finished cleaning up his lips before wiping her lipstick off with a kleenex. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Hanging out with Squeeze at the clubhouse... Trying to avoid your dad." Killian chuckled as he pulled Sav close to him before pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialing the number to their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Why is he trying to avoid my dad?" Sav ran her hands down his arms as he placed their order. "He piss my dad off too?" She smirked and moved her hands from his arms to the sides of his face, slowly dragging her thumbs over his jawline. She placed a kiss to his chin and smiled as he dropped his phone to the coffee table.

He shrugged, too distracted by the beauty to even form a coherent thought. "When hasn't he pissed your dad off?" He moved his fingers over her legs lazily. "You have any thoughts of what you want to go to school for, or if you're going to go to school?"

"_If _I go to school, it'll be for engineering or something of that nature. You know I like to build things that go." She smiled and let him swat at the earrings she was wearing. "The architect and the engineer."

"Two smart and amazingly attractive people." He pressed a kiss to her now red free lips.

"Can you two get a room or something?" Lenyx climbed over the back of the sofa and dropped down between the pair. "I don't need to see my best friend and my brother macking on each other when I just got my appetite back…" She picked up the remote and quickly found a rerun of Mean Girls.

"I ordered the food Len." Killian glared at his sister, upset that she interrupted the moment he was having with Sav. "It should be here soon."

"Good because I'm starving. That shower made me hungry." The brunette responded, her eyes still glued on the tv screen.

"I told you that you'd feel better after it." Sav hugged her best friend. "My little Lenny Poo is feeling a wee bit better." She rocked them both side to side.

"Lenny Poo?" Lenyx glanced at her friend, wondering where that nickname had come from. "You get hit in the head Savianna?"

"No, I just thought I'd try to make you laugh." She shrugged and let her go. "I have to go to the bathroom." She got up from the sofa and tapped Killian on the shoulder and gestured towards the stairs.

"I have to change out of these jeans." Killian stood up and dropped the money for the take out on the coffee table in case he didn't make it back down stairs in time to pay for it himself. He took the stairs two at a time and smirked when he felt a hand jerk him into his bedroom. "Continue where we left off?" He leaned down and kissed her again, smiling against her mouth as he felt her hands slip under his tank.

"I just wasn't finished being alone with you. I don't think she'll notice if we're not gone for too long." She lifted herself on her tip toes and kissed his lips as her arms snaked around his neck. "I feel like we don't even know each other too well anymore. Your favorite color still red?" She looked around his bedroom, it had literally been years since she had stepped inside of it. There were no longer posters of naked women plastering his walls, instead it was covered in colorful street art. "Digging the graffiti."

"Yeah it's still red." He dropped down on to the bed and pulled her onto his lap, his hands once again in her hair as he dotted her neck with soft kisses, trying his best to keep from biting her. "Your favorite color still purple?" He tugged on the purple bra strap peeking out of her shirt.

"Yes it is." She nodded and ran her hands over his hair. "When did you get the tattoo on your arm?" She squeezed his arm, the muscle flexing beneath her fingers. "I want to get another tattoo but I think my dad would flip his lid if he wasn't the one who did it." She laughed.

Killian smiled against the side of her neck. "You smell like cupcakes, your mouth tastes like pink starbursts, what other parts of you have good flavors?" He smirked as she winked at him. "I'm serious, I want to find out…"

"I bet you do." Sav moved off his lap. "I may let you find out at a different time and place. We just made up, no need to jump into bed yet…" She backed out of the room and smiled. "When I'm ready for it, you'll definitely know it though."

* * *

><p>Lena stood over her sleeping husband, glaring at the man. He was supposed to be doing yard work not napping. She dropped the stack of wedding magazines on his chest, jolting him out of his light slumber. "We have stuff to talk about Hap."<p>

Happy looked at the magazines and slung them to the sofa across from him. "What?" He took in the image of his wife in her colorful dress. "We still doing that vow renewal thing?"

"Yeah. I need to know the budget so I can start it." She sat on the arm of the recliner and smiled at him. "Don't be cheap with it either Hap. I know how much you have stashed away..."

He pulled her onto his lap. "Because I love you, $500." He let out a low diesel laugh.

"Ha, very funny. Now double it and add a zero and we'll be good my love." She turned slightly to look at him. "I'm worth it all..."

"Ten thousand?" He moved her off of his lap. "That's fucking insane! You can do it for five thousand!" He held his hand up.

"Deal." She smirked and kissed his lips. "That's how I do! I expected you to say two but five will do wonders for this ceremony."

"What?" Happy frowned and stared at the dark-haired beauty before him. "What? How did that shit just happen? I don't even understand what you did!" He grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap.

"I tricked you, I knew ten would be too much and out of the question, so when you suggested five, I jumped on it." Lena shrugged and settled back against her husband. "Now tell me, how do you feel about dress shirts and slacks?"

"I feel like they should stay away from me." He shrugged and lazily dragged his fingers up and down her thighs, slowly inching the fabric of her dress further and further up. "I think I can wear my black flannel and jeans." He kissed the back of her shoulders.

"I'm not letting you wear a damn flannel to the ceremony Hap." She felt her breathing become labored as his fingers danced dangerously close to her center. "I want you in a dress shirt and slacks. Both you and our son, our daughter will be in a dress."

"Nah, she's in a dress shirt and slacks too. We have to look alike plus I don't know if you're aware of this but she and Killian have some shit going on. When I went to get her that night to talk to her, she was with him, laughing and eating pizza. Lenyx wasn't even in sight…" He moved his hands away from his wife.

"I don't know what Killian has to do with her wearing what you want her to. I want her in a dress, no arguing. I like Killian, you like Killian. What's wrong with her dating him?" Lena moved his hands back to her thighs. "Would you want her with Squeeze? What if she ends up with Juice? Or do you want her with Killian? He works, he goes to school, they've known each other how long now?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he ran his fingers over the waistband of her panties. "I guess I could live with her dating Killian." He kissed her neck and pulled his hands away again. "I'm not giving you want you want right now woman. I was relaxing."

"I have to go plan anyways." She slid away from him and started to pick up the magazines. "This is going to be amazing Hap, you're going to look downright handsome. I'll make sure to hire the perfect photographer."

* * *

><p>Ryder walked through the clubhouse, his mind was on finding Squeeze. He had come to the simple conclusion, taking the man into the ring was the only way he could get right with the threesome shit. It was the only way he could let Squeeze know to never touch Lenyx again because she was his and only his. "Squeeze!"<p>

Squeeze froze when he saw Ryder approach him, he was sure he was on a mission to kick his ass for sleeping with Savianna. "Ryder." He dropped the grease stained rag to the floor and tried his best to remain calm. "What's up?"

Ryder locked the door to the garage behind him. He didn't want anyone to interrupt the conversation. "I want to talk." He clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "It's serious."

"O-okay...what about?" The viking rubbed his chin and looked at the Lowman before him. His glare was almost as deadly as the glare of Savianna's. "Did I fuck up this car? You know I suck at this shit." He laughed nervously.

"I think you know what this shit is about. That little threesome with my little sister and my girl Lenyx." The dark-haired biker stepped forward and smirked as Squeeze moved backwards.

"Shit!" Squeeze banged his hand against the car and winced. "I didn't know Lenyx was your girlfriend. I promise you that much. I'm so fucking sorry."

Ryder shrugged. "I'm here to get right with it McNally." He picked up the heavy wrench. "I need to accept this to move forward. This is me, telling you I'll see you in the fucking ring prospect."

Squeeze nodded. "Okay." He frowned and resigned to the fact the whole club was no doubt going to see him get his ass kicked by Ryder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well well ... <em>Let us know what you think (;<em>**


	12. Chapter 12: Retribution & New Ideas

Ryder cracked his knuckles as he glared over at Squeeze who was getting his hands wrapped up. His mood was serious and all he could picture was Squeeze on the mat bloody and barely breathing.

"You think this is a good idea?" Happy looked at his son then towards Squeeze. "You know he can barely fight."

"I don't care." Ryder growled. "I don't take too kindly of him badmouthing my sister..." He looked at his father then back over to the viking. "He needs to learn his goddamn place and if none of you older guys will teach him, then I fucking will." He cracked his neck and looked at Nevaeh as she came up to him. He exhaled and tried to push all thoughts of Lenyx out of his mind but every time he saw Nevaeh, he could only see the devastated look on Lenyx's face. The look after he told her he had a girl waiting on him. A statement that was a complete light.

"Good luck." Nevaeh smiled up at Ryder, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks." The young man offered her a small smirk before turning his back towards her. The last thing he needed was to make small talk with her where people could witness it.

"She's gone." Happy looked at his son once more with an amused smile. "You should avoid that girl at all costs...you don't want your mom taking your ass to ring over that slut Ryder."

Ryder scoffed. "I don't plan on sleeping with her. She's just easy to talk to...she's smart for a croweater." He shrugged and let his dad wrap up his hands.

The older man looked at the younger man and shook his head. "Since when are you into women for conversation? A little out of your character on account you've been dubbed the caveman..."

The young man smirked. "It depends on the woman...if she talks and it's interesting I will listen but if she's dumb, then I grunt...we're here for a fight though. Not to talk about my preferences in women."

"Body shots and face shots. He doesn't keep his face covered, go for the face if you want the shit to end quickly and bloody...body shots for more damage." Happy patted Ryder on the arms and smiled proudly. "Get in there and kick his fucking ass."

Ryder nodded and rolled into the ring, he stood in his corner shaking his arms out as he watched Squeeze climb into the ring. It was the Viking versus the Caveman, it was going to hopefully end in the Caveman's favor.

Squeeze looked over at Ryder who looked truly menacing, his eyes were dark and his lips curled into an evil grin. He wasn't too sure he could even hold his own against the eldest Lowman kid. "Can I quit?" He turned and looked at Killian who just shrugged his response.

"Come on Squeeze." Ryder moved forward and bumped hands with the blonde. "Take it like a man."

Squeeze felt a surge of anger, he was not about to get punked by the likes of Ryder. "Lenyx was the only one who took it man." He dodged a heavy right hand and smirked. "Do your damage Lowman."

Ryder let out a low gravel and threw another punch that landed. He repeated the motions until his opponent was retreating to corner. "Come on Viking!" The biker rubbed his hands together. "Come on!"

The Viking moved forward, his left hook catching the caveman off guard. He smiled as Ryder stumbled backwards only to be pushed forward by Happy. He threw out another punch which was countered by Ryder who threw one of his own.

Ryder narrowed his eyes as Squeeze fucked up and dropped his hands from his face. He tossed out the combination his father had showed him many times, with each punch that landed he welcomed the sickening crunch that followed.

"Stop the fight!" Happy jumped in the ring and started to pull Ryder off of Squeeze, in a matter of seconds his son had blacked out and laid into the bloodied man on the mat. "It's over!" He held both sides of his face. "You in there Ryder?"

Ryder nodded slowly, regaining his sense of reality. His eyes darting over to Squeeze who was being tended to by Chibs. "I don't remember doing that shit." He looked at the other man's face before sliding out of the ring and sitting at the picnic table.

"Bloody fight." Nevaeh handed Ryder a towel and bottle of water. "You did good though." She smiled and sat down across from him.

"Thanks." He poured the water over his face before wiping it dry with the towel. He closed and opened his hands, feeling a slight twinge of pain in his fingers.

"What the fuck?" Lenyx gripped Savianna's arm as they looked around. "How come they didn't tell us about the fight?" She looked to Squeeze and grimaced, his face was turning a nasty shade of dark purple. Her eyes then found a familiar pair of dark eyes. Ryder was looking at her even though he was sitting at a table with a brunette.

Ryder kept his eyes trained on Lenyx as he listened to Neveah talk about muscle cars. He felt bad for getting caught with her but he knew no amount of explaining could redeem him from this moment. What was done was final. He looked away from his ex girlfriend then back up, she was dragging Savianna away. He had just fucked up with Lenyx even more and hadn't even said a single word. "I have to go." He moved away from Nevaeh and the table. "Gonna head home." He draped the towel over his head and stalked off.

* * *

><p>Killian and Kieran sat atop the picnic table in the furthest corner of the Teller-Morrow lot. They had opted to stay away from the main group of Sons because neither of them were prospects or intended to be. "You think Sav will flip out even more because Lenyx is pissed about Nevaeh talking to Ryder?"<p>

Killian shrugged, knowing his girlfriend, she was more pissed off about the situation than Lenyx was. "I'm staying out of that shit, nothing good is going to come out of it."

Kieran stubbed out his joint and tucked it behind his ear. "You think I could prospect? My uncle was a Son, one of the first 9."

The young man looked at his best friend and smirked. "I think you could prospect. I don't know if you have it in you to see it through for a whole damn year though. You don't stick with shit. You have commitment issues bro."

Kieran nodded, Killian had a point. He wasn't the one to stick with anything for long periods of time. This though, this prospecting thing could be something he's good at. It could be the thing that makes people take him serious and not treat him like a complete and total joke. "I want to be a prospect, try it at least."

"What's up?" Thomas looked at the pair. "I have some things to talk to you guys about." He sat down on the bench at their feet.

"Yeah, man what's up?" Killian looked at the guy.

"I want to know why you two aren't prospects, what's your excuse? You guys have been around here for basically your whole lives but haven't taken a single interest in being Sons. Not even you _Delaney._" Thomas looked at Kieran and smirked.

"We were just talking about this T." Kieran smiled and ran a hand over his head. "I want to prospect, I think I'll be good at being a Son. It's technically in my blood."

"Bout time." Thomas smiled, he didn't know if Kieran had what it took to be a Son but it was worth a try to bring him on as a prospect. More out of respect for Otto than anything else. "How about you Killian?"

Killian shrugged again and looked over to see Sav waving her arms wildly as she spoke to Ryder. "I'm not too sure about it. I'm in school, I work, I kind of like the life I have...don't know how being in an MC will help me follow my dream." He stroked his chin and looked at Thomas.

The Teller rolled his eyes. "Nothing of this life appeals to you at all? The money, the women, the bikes, the brotherhood, the family?"

"I got Savianna. She's all the woman I need and can handle. I don't really ride bikes man." He tugged on his hair and sighed. "I'll think it over and get back to you though."

"That means he's going to talk it over with Sav and she's going to talk him out of doing it." Kieran laughed and socked his friend in the arm. "I'm all for being a Son."

Killian smiled. "I'm going to ask her opinion of it because of how things are now, my choices are gonna affect her too...she's already got the risk of losing her brother and father at any moment, why should I add onto that worry?"

"You can't think that way." Kieran frowned. "You have to do it for you and because you want to."

The dark-haired man rubbed his brow. "Yeah but I like my life right now. I like it simple and not being on the verge of death all the time. I see the toll this club takes on Sav. She'll never admit it out loud but you can tell she's afraid and worried every time Ryder and Happy go on a run. I don't want to make my lady's life more difficult."

Thomas nodded his head. "You're a gentlemen, most of us don't care about that shit but then again most of us were Sons before any women came into our lives. Sav, she grew up in this life. If anyone was going to understand you wanting to be apart of this it would be her...it'll get you in good graces with Hap and Ryder as well. Think about it and I'll get you both in cuts next church."

"I'm in good graces with both of them already." Killian shook his head, not understanding what part of him was screaming MC to Thomas. "I'm not MC material, I'm just trying to be an architect."

"Bullshit! You're MC material, you're intense, calculating, protective, you are a fucking fighter, you can shoot a gun." Kieran tried his best to get his best friend on board with being a Son right along with him.

"I appreciate you trying to talk me up Kier." Killian clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "I want to think this shit over, I'm not going to rush into it. I know the commitment it'll take but I have to do what's also best for Lenyx, if I don't work we're pretty much going to be in a bad situation."

"Ryder will take care of her." Thomas looked at Killian. "What? You thought I didn't pick up on that shit? I see more than anyone gives me credit for. I'll give you two days to work it out, I'm offering to bring you in under my wing. Think about it..."

Kieran smirked as he watched Thomas walk off towards Jax. "You need to do this, I need you to do this Kill." He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him violently. "Come on, you are capable of doing this shit man."

"I have to think about Sav and Len." Killian lit his joint. "I can't do some shit that disappoints the both of them. I promised my parents at their funerals that I would do my best to look out and provide for my sister. I can't expect another man to take care of my responsibility. I don't get why you don't understand that shit."

"You have to do at least one thing for yourself." Kieran stood up. "Think on it Romero!"

Killian sighed and let out a plume of smoke. He didn't see himself as a Son, he couldn't picture Sav being okay with him as a Son. All he could do was talk it over with her and find a resolution that way. Then there was a matter of his sister, he knew the club couldn't be a steady source of income, so he'd continue to work to keep the bills paid and a roof over his sister's head.

* * *

><p>Savianna pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked at the boxes at her feet. After ratting herself out about not working full time her mom had gone above and beyond to schedule her in whenever she could. Now with the daunting task of restocking she was regretting blabbing that fact. If she was lucky, she'd be done in two hours, but if not she would have to come in early and stock then.<p>

"Hey gorgeous." Killian smiled as he walked in and saw his girlfriend opening up boxes. "Got your text about you working late, thought I'd come keep you company."

The brunette smiled. "That'd be nice. You can totally replenish the vibes, they sell out so quick. Had a guy today buy two dozen of them...I asked what they were for and he told me I don't even want to know." She laughed and slid the box of colorful adult toys towards him. "They won't hurt you. I promise."

The young man looked down into the box then at his girl. "Please tell me you don't have any of these in your bedroom Sav..." He picked up a purple one and frowned as he set it on the shelf.

"I don't have that one." She picked one out of the box and examined it. "I want one though. From the display model, it seems to be really powerful. Six speeds, realistic feel, even though it's an odd color." She set it to the side. "That one is coming home with me."

"I can do way more for you than that thing can do Sav." He let his eyes rake over her body. His eyes stopping on the cleavage spilling out of her low cut Pleasure Palace shirt. "You're going to have to let me show you that, then you won't need that toy..."

Sav bit her lip and looked at him. "Finish restocking those and maybe just maybe I'll think about it." She cut open another box and frowned. "Cock rings, these things sell out quick too. You want one? I'll gift one to you." She tossed him a red one and he caught it with an irked brow.

"I don't want one." He rolled his eyes but slipped it into his pocket anyways. "You're knowledgeable about this shit, how long did it take you to remember all these toys?"

She paused for a moment. "I don't know a few weeks. I've only tried out a couple of things here and there...that pink and purple vibe over there, my all time favorite. Gets the job done in five minutes." She ran a hand over her chest and finished hanging up the packages of rings.

"That's something I need to see in person, you getting yourself off." He moved behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he softly sucked on her neck. "I'd love to see that Sav... A lot." He turned her towards him and captured her full lips in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed over her body.

Sav broke the kiss off, feeling flustered and very horny. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I have to get half of this shit done before my morning shift."

"I'll help you..." He grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the back room. "I'll help, just let's go grab a snack from the break room..."

"I see what you're doing Romero." She grabbed the waistband of his basketball shorts and smirked. "You know how much I want you..." She opened the door of the back room.

"I'm not doing anything." Killian smiled innocently and closed and locked the door behind him. "All I want is a snack." He ran his hands over the front of her jeans.

"Oh yeah?" Sav slipped her hands down the front of his shorts. "I don't think I have anything for you to snack on..." She laughed and dropped the box of edible lube from the table to the floor. "Wait..." She picked up a bottle and smirked. "This is edible...watermelon flavored. Your favorite."

"I don't think so." He grabbed the bottle and examined the label. "I want to taste you, not this Sav. Quit playing with me." He smiled and grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against him. "If you want it let me know, if you don't then we can back out there and keep stocking toys and you'll go home all hot and bothered wishing you would have taken advantage of the offer I made."

"I want you..." She grabbed his waistband once again. "You should know that already." She slipped her hands inside of his shorts and boxers. "I can tell that you want me too." She gripped his cock with both of her hands and started to slowly get him harder.

"Jesus." He moaned as her grip tightened and she started to run her thumb over the sensitive tip. He leaned down and started to lightly bite her neck, smiling as little moans started to escape her lips. He pulled her hands from him and backed her against the table, he undid her jeans and slid them down her body until they were pooled at her feet. "I want you so damn bad Savianna...you just don't get it."

Savianna gripped the edges of the table tightly as she felt Killian rub his palm over the crotch of her panties. The amount of pressure he was applying was driving her insane. "Stop playing Killian." She moved herself against his hand. "I need you so bad."

That was all that Killian needed to hear from her, within seconds he had her panties on the floor with her jeans. "You're fucking gorgeous." He placed a kiss to her neck as his fingers ran over her slick slit. He dipped a single finger between her folds and smiled down at her. "So damn wet too..." He moved his finger up and down lazily before bringing it up to her mouth and watching her suck the finger clean.

The brunette let out a soft moan as she felt him slip a finger inside of her. "Such a tease..." She whispered and laid back on the table as she felt his mouth on her. "Fuck." Her hands moved from the table to his head, keeping him in place as his lapped at her clit. "That feels so fucking good babe."

Killian nodded and kept at his ministrations. "You taste so damn good." He added a second finger as he barely nipped her bundle of nerves. He curled his fingers and stroked her g spot, he was determined to get her off this way first. He lightly sucked on her folds as he twisted and stroked with his fingers.

"Holy fuck!" Sav bit her fist as she felt her orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach. "I'm gonna cum..."

He sucked harder on her clit as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. He could tell she was getting closer to her first orgasm as his movements became slow and her hips started bucking against his mouth. "Cum for me Savianna." He nipped at her clit one last time and she started to tremble. Her body going stiff as the intensity of her climax ripped through her.

"Jesus fucking Christ Killian...are you trying to kill me?!" She moved away from his mouth. "That was one of the best oral orgasms I've ever had." She grabbed at him and pulled him to her, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tilted her head up to kiss him. Her tongue slipping into his mouth as she savored the taste of herself. "You got a talented fucking mouth baby."

He smiled down at her before removing her shirt, then her bra. "Thanks." He rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples as he felt her start to slowly stroke his cock. "Fuck." He hissed and squeezed her breasts as he slowly started to move his mouth from her neck to between her breasts.

"Hand me that bottle of lube." Sav gestured with her chin towards the abandoned bottle of watermelon flavored lube. "I want to see if it actually tastes like watermelon..." She smiled and continued to move her hand up and down the shaft of his cock.

"I'm not tasting it..." He opened the bottle for her and handed it to her. "I like the taste on my lips way to fucking much." He smirked as she moved them around so he was standing against the table and she was now on her knees in front of him.

Sav laughed. "I'm not gonna make you taste it." She squirted a line of the lube on his dick and slowly licked it off. "Tastes like watermelon!" She smiled and set the bottle on the table. She slowly started to stroke him again, her lips wrapping around the head as she softly sucked.

Killian watched her, their eye contact never breaking as she slowly moved her head, taking more and more of him in her mouth and throat. His hands fisted into her hair and he slowly moved his hips back and forth. "I want to be inside of you...not this way babe." He stood her up and moved them around, then bent her over the table and kissed the back of her shoulders softly.

The brunette pushed back against the man behind her. Her mind flooded by lust and need. She needed him inside her, the craving had surpassed it just being a want. "I need you inside of me babe." She bit her lip as she heard him tear through the condom wrapper. She was happy one of them was still thinking safe sex in the moment.

The dark haired young man moved his aching member up and down her dripping wet folds before pushing into her slowly, giving her a few moments to adjust to him being inside of her. "So fucking tight babe." He rubbed his hands over her ass and picked up his pace.

"Mmm." Sav hummed as she bit her bottom lip. She pushed back against him, the movement of her hips syncing with his powerful thrusts. "Oh my fucking God!" She yelled as she clawed at the table.

Killian pulled her tightly against him by her hips. He bottomed out and slowly wiggled around as he heard slight whimpers escape the beauty's lips. "You like that Sav?" He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her.

Sav shook her head, her words lost on her tongue as he continued to slam into her. Bottoming out each time he entered her. She moved her hand down her body and started to rub her clit. "Harder!"

Killian smiled and grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her head back towards him, her back arching as he slammed deeper into her. "Fucking amazing." He released her hair and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her down on him as her moans grew louder and her words started to slur.

"Killian!" She yelled out as she felt her knees go weak and another orgasm violently ripped through her. She braced herself against the table as he continued to pound her. "Fuck!" She smacked the table and prayed that he would finish up soon. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle another orgasm.

He smirked and could tell she was worn out. He moved faster and knew his release was nearing as he felt the tightening in his balls start. His hands groped her ass before he ran a thumb over her asshole and she shuddered. He stilled as his release began. "Fuck." He muttered as she moved her hips in small circles, milking every last drop of cum out of him. "Wow." Was all he could get out while he moved away from her.

"Wow is right." She turned around and looked at him. He had a light sheen of sweat on his face. "That was amazing." She watched him toss away the condom and wrapper.

"It really was...well worth the wait." He pulled his boxers and shorts back up. "Get dressed babe." He rubbed her pussy and watched her eyes flutter closed. "I don't want to be tempted to have sex again. I know you're tired."

"You worked me over. I'm going to sleep good tonight." She pulled panties on before slipping back into her jeans. "You coming home with me tonight?" She hooked her bra and let him pull her shirt over her head for her.

"Yeah I'll sleepover..." He handed her the bottle of lube. "Gotta keep it now you used it." He kissed her full pouty lips, her hair was stuck to her face and he couldn't help but smile even more.

"I wanna get that vibe..." She hugged him. "Let's ring me up and then we can head out." She held his hand and led them out of the back room and to the front of the store just as her brother walked in. "Hey Ry." She looked at him.

Ryder paused and looked at the couple. He rolled his eyes, they both looked flustered and sweaty. "I don't even want to know what you two were doing. Ma told me to come check on you, you weren't answering any calls or text..."

"I didn't hear anything." Savianna shrugged. "I'm fine, you can go now Ryder."

Ryder irked a brow and looked over at Killian who was just smiling goofily at Sav. "Alright, well hurry and lock up and get home...mom is worried about you."

"I will get home soon. Promise." She held up her hand. "Scout's honor..." She picked up her purse from behind the counter, careful not to let him see any the items she was intending to purchase.

"I'm gonna just stay here until she's done, make sure she makes it home safely." Killian rubbed the back of his head and stared at Ryder. "She's in capable hands bro..."

Ryder frowned. "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of...don't know what those hands are capable of." He turned and walked out of the store.

"He doesn't like me..." Killian frowned and looked at Sav who started to ring her items up.

"You're dating his sister." She pointed to his shorts pocket. "I need the ring, I saw you pocket it babe..." She held out her hand and smiled as he tossed it into it. "We're using this at least once, I promise you that."

He shrugged and walked around the counter, his arms wrapping around her waist and his mouth on her neck. "He's dating my sister too though..." He shook his head. "I'm ready for another round babe."

Sav turned around and looked at him, her hands on his side. "Me too." She lightly moved her hands under his shirt.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP SAVIANNA!" Ryder stuck his head into the store and glared at his sister. "GRAB YOUR SHIT AND LET'S FUCKING GO HOME...I'M NOT GETTING SHIT FOR YOU NOT FOLLOWING RULES!"

"OMG!" She looked at her older brother. "I'm coming." She bit back a laugh and tucked her purchases into her purse. "Guess we have to wait until later to go another round." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led them out of the store, pausing only to lock it up.

"It's best if you leave now, don't try to go home with my sister Killian." Ryder grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him away from Savianna and towards his car. "You can see her tomorrow, I'm sure you'll survive it."

"But..." The young man looked at his girlfriend one last time. "Sav, she invited me over."

"Go home Romero!" Ryder boomed, his voice and demeanor mimicking his father's perfectly as he stared his sister's boyfriend down. "Now!"

"Fine!" Killian gave Sav a quick kiss. "Text me when you get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her and then slowly walked to his car.

"He's such a pussy...I wouldn't have left that easily." Ryder walked Savianna to her car. "What do you even see on him?"

Savianna all of a sudden felt defensive of her boyfriend. "He's not a pussy...he's intense as you and dad when he needs to be, he's intelligent, funny and handsome on top of that. If he were into the MC life, he'd be the perfect Son..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let us know what ya thiiiink of this oneeeee (;<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Rectifications & Deep Talks

_"What was it that got broken inside of you that sent you off searching down empty avenues?  
>Room's cold and smokey that you stumbled through, looking for a little truth somehow... I hope you found it now."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse<br>****A week later.**

Having a shitty day, with the club breathing down his neck, his parents breathing down his neck. The man had been having a hard couple of weeks since the break up with Lenyx occurred.

When he climbed on the roof, all he wanted was some peace and quiet, nothing more nothing less. Ryder just wasn't that lucky these days as he took notice of the dark haired beauty sitting against the air conditioning unit. "Hey..."

"Hello..." She turned around to see her ex boyfriend slowly walking toward her.

Ryder stood off to the side, the surprise of finding Lenyx up here was still a little apparent. "You mind if I sit up here too?"

"Not at all. Technically it's your clubhouse so sit where you please." Lenyx waved her hands around over the air, gesturing toward the entire lot.

Ryder laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess you gotta point there."

"How you been?" Trying her best to kill the awkward silence that was rapidly forming, the young girl hated awkward silences.

Ryder looked over at Lenyx, a little taken aback by her asking him how he had been. He wanted to be honest and tell her his life was shit without her but that Lowman pride would never allow that. "I've been alright, club shit's getting heavy but I'm still alive so I guess I can't complain. How about you?"

"I've been okay, have seen better days. I've been basically hanging out with Sav and brainstorming ways to get the hell out of Charming." The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Whys that?" He felt his heart stop at the news she was thinking about leaving Charming.

"I want to move out of the desert and to the beach." She smiled and let her mind wander to images of the ocean and sands and not the cactus and dirt the little town had going for it.

He rubbed his head. "You gonna take my sister with ya?"

"Yeah, her and my brother." She chuckled. "I couldn't be mean and separate the pair."

"I'll have to come visit then...I can't be away from my baby sister too long." Ryder smiled, if him and Lenyx didn't make up right away, Sav would be his excuse to see her all the time.

"If I let you visit, you have to sleep in a tent in the backyard..." The brunette let out a small chuckle.

"Really? Can't even sleep on the couch?" He rubbed his chest and felt his heart sink further towards his feet.

"It's going to be a strict no Sons zone...sorry." She watched him squirm on his boots.

Ryder stared at her. "Lenyx..."

"Ryder..." The brunette irked a brow at him.

"I'm sorry, ok?" He moved closer to her, close enough to be hit with her familiar scent.

"Alright. I'm sorry too but like you said before, it doesn't change shit." She lifted her hands.

"That was just anger and sadness talking, Lenyx. I'm sorry I was such an unreasonable asshole... I was hurting and I needed you to know that." He met her eyes, hoping his emotion was being properly conveyed.

"I knew you were hurting, I knew you'd be an asshole about shit. It just hurt my feelings. Especially when you threw that Nivea chick in my face..." She looked away from him as the sound of a bike starting jolted her focus.

"Nothing ever happened with her, not even once... I never lied to you when I said I was all about you." He turned her face to look at him.

"Still, it hurt...if it helps I didn't lie when I said I was all about you either. That whole fiasco just, I don't know messed shit up a whole lot. So I'm sorry." Lenyx raked her teeth over her bottom lip and sighed. Her heart was racing, she was hoping the conversation was going in the direction of them making up.

"Sav beat my ass for breaking up with you... Literally. Mom tried so hard to break it up but she gave up when she realized why Sav was fighting me." Ryder scratched the back of his neck, he had suffered enough and all he wanted was his lady back at his side.

The young woman smiled widely. "Gotta love Sav. Always looking out for the ones she loves."

"You'd think I'd be crazy to want another chance with you..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously.

She shook her head, realizing the conversation was indeed going in the direction she wanted it to."Not more crazy than you are already..."

"You used to love that." He smirked and crouched down in front of her.

"Still do." She rolled her eyes and moved her hands up and down her legs.

Ryder was taken aback. "You got something to say, Len?"

"I'm saying even though we argued and shit ended, it didn't change the way I feel about you. I loved you then, I love you now, I'll probably always love you regardless if we're together or not." She smiled and reached out to touch him.

Ryder moved even closer, closing the gap between them. "If I can't have you back then I don't want anyone else..."

Lenyx broke and smiled at him. "I want you back...I just, I don't know if things are good between us." She smoothed out the lapels of his cut.

"We can make them good again..." He grabbed her hands and smiled.

"You promise?" Her voice was small but full of hope as she looked into his dark eyes.

"You gonna be all mine?" He needed her to be all his, he wasn't going to share her or lose her again.

"Yes, I'll be all yours Ryder." Lenyx tugged on his cut and bit her bottom lip to keep from kissing him.

Ryder pulled her against him. "That's all I ask for."

She tilted her head up. "So this means you're gonna tell that chick to leave you alone? I'm pretty sure both your mom and Sav are plotting to kill her..."

He backed away, willing to handle anything he needed to to make their relationship stronger. "You want me to go down there and tell her to back off now?"

"Nah, that can wait. You and I have some catching up to do..." She moved back into his arms.

"Yeah? Whataya got in mind?" The biker licked his lips and stared at the beauty in his arms.

"I could really use one of your infamous back rubs Ry." Lenyx smiled, hoping he would take the hint.

Ryder rubbed the small of her back. "Alright, babe. What else would you use?"

"Maybe some kisses, some heavy petting, and if you're up for it maybe a ride. An actual motorcycle ride." She tightened her arms around him.

Ryder trailed kisses up and down her neck as his hands came to rest on her ass. "You could have any kind of ride you want, babe."

Lenyx giggled. "I know but for now I just want a ride on the back of your bike and maybe later you can properly show me why you're Ride Her..."

"Don't kid yourself, you already know why they call me that..." He gave her ass a squeeze.

"No, I seemed to have forgotten...it's been awhile." She kissed his chin.

"I guess the next time you get me, I'll have to make sure you never forget how good it is, huh?" He kissed her lips softly.

"Pretty much. I'm going to hold you to that...I really need that lesson." She looked around, hoping no one was really around.

"You don't know how bad I need you..." He moved his hands up and down her back, wishing she wasn't hiding her body with a hoody.

Lenyx rubbed her hands up and down his sides. "You gonna show me how bad you need me babe?"

Ryder was all for showing her just how much he needed her and wanted her. "Here?"

"Right here, right now...I'm down if you are." She raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

"Anyone could catch us, Len..." He stated as he started to remove his cut and t-shirt. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure." The brunette unzipped her hoody, revealing only a bra. "Are you sure?"

"Shit yes, baby... " The eager man looped his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down.

"God I missed you so fucking much." The beauty started to undo his belt and jeans. "I need you Ryder..."

"Yeah? Show me, Lenyx..." He brushed her hair out of her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

Lenyx dropped to her knees and tugged his boxers down. "I need you so bad." She licked her palm and slowly started to stroke his cock.

Ryder groaned as the brunette's grip got tighter. "Shit Lenyx, don't stop baby."

Lenyx nodded and picked up her pace as she ran her tongue over the tip of his cock. "You like that babe?"

Ryder let a pleasure-filled moan slip from his lips as his head lolled to the side. "I love it, baby."

"Good." She looked at him as she sucked him into her all too eager mouth, her head moving back and forth slowly.

He tangled his hands in her hair and let another moan escape his lips. He had missed having her mouth wrapped around his cock. He moved his hips slightly, forcing more of his member into her mouth. "Fuck."

Lenyx picked up her pace, pulling her mouth almost all the way off as she sucked the head of his cock. She twirled her tongue around it before dragging her teeth lightly over it, just the way she knew he loved.

"Shit." He pulled his girlfriend to her feet, pinning her against the air conditioning unit, his fingers quickly finding her center. He trailed one between her slit and smiled as she let a hushed moan out. He slid one finger inside of her before adding another one. His lips found hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth as she started to moan loudly into his.

The lust filled brunette did her best to fuck herself on his fingers. "I need you inside me now." She panted as Ryder pulled his fingers from inside of her. "Please Ry?"

Ryder slowly stroked himself, using her wetness as lubrication. He dragged his cock over her folds before finding her entrance. He paused momentarily, his hand covering her mouth as he pushed all the way inside of her. "Fuck, I missed this Lenyx." He moved his hips back and forth, every time he was burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh fuck." Lenyx moaned against the large hand covering her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and braced herself against the hard metal with her arms as he forced her into it with every forceful thrust he gave her. "Mmm." She hummed as she felt his thumb rub her clit.

Ryder smiled as he watched Lenyx's face twist into absolute pleasure. She was the best lover he had ever enjoyed. "You look so fucking beautiful." He pulled the cups of her bra down and watched as they bounced every time he pounded into her. He gave a few more thrusts then pulled out. "All fours." He tapped her ass and spread her hoody and shirt down so the roof wouldn't mess up her knees.

Lenyx smirked and did what she was told. She was going to be taught all over why her boyfriend had been dubbed 'Ride Her'. "Give it to me babe." She wiggled her ass as his hands violently grabbed her tiny waist, with one swift movement he was inside her again.

The biker smirked as Lenyx took every inch he had for her deeper and deeper. He was pounding into her without remorse, her muffled moans driving him insane. He wanted nothing more than to hear her scream his name as loud as possible but that would have to wait. "Who's pussy is this, Lenyx?" He asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Yours." She whispered and pushed back. The feeling of him inside her was enough to drive her over the edge but when he asked her that, it started small electric pulses inside of her. She was on the cusp of a much needed orgasm. "I'm gonna cum." She pushed back even more and started to roll her hips.

"Cum for me." Ryder reached under her and started rubbing her clit furiously. Within seconds she was a sweaty, moaning, trembling mess underneath him. He continued his assault on her cunt. "So damn good, little girl." He kissed her back as he worked on getting himself there.

"Shit Ryder." Lenyx tightened herself on his dick and started meeting his thrusts, she could tell by his breathing he was close to releasing himself. "Cum inside of me Ryder." She started to circle her hips slowly.

He lost himself and pulled her hair as he came, releasing his seed inside of her. Not caring that he should have at least thought to pull out. "Fuck Len." He gave a few more pumps before pulling out and leaning back on his heels. "That was so fucking good."

Lenyx flipped over and stared at the handsome man. "We should do this more often babe." She grabbed her panties and shorts and quickly pulled them on.

"I'm down." Ryder fixed himself, pulling on his now dirty black shirt, thankful that his cut would hide most of the spots. "You learned your lesson right?"

"Yeah, but I may need some tutoring." She laughed and zipped up her hoody. "You do offer tutoring right?" She slowly stood up, using his arm to steady herself.

Ryder pulled her into a hug and kisses her hard. "For you? Yeah I'll offer extra sessions." He laughed and held her hands at their sides. "I'm so happy we talked and made up."

"Me too." Lenyx rested her face against his chest and could feel his heart beating. "I love you Ryder."

"I love you too." He smiled and sighed. He had his girlfriend back and things were getting back on track. Now he just had to get rid of Nevaeh and stay out of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Charming<strong>

Savianna walked through the Romero house, just as she had done a hundred times before. Now it felt slightly different, now her boyfriend and best friend lived here. She slowly ascended the steps and walked into Killian's room. She rolled her eyes when she found him fast asleep. "Seriously?" She yanked the blankets off of him. "Wake up!" She moved up his body so she was straddling his waist. "Come on sleeping beauty."

"I'm up." Killian wiped at his eyes and stared up at his girlfriend. "I could get used to waking up to you on top of me Savi."

She shrugged and laid down next to him. Allowing him to wrap his arm around her. "You texted me to come over and then I find you asleep. Wild night with Kieran or what?"

"Very." He yawned. "I got some shit to talk to you about. It's serious and depending on the end result it'll affect both of us."

Savianna instantly sat up on her knees and looked down at Killian. She was trying to figure out what he did or what he and Kieran did. "What's wrong? What did you clowns do now Killian?"

Killian sat up and smiled. "We didn't do anything yet...I got approached last night by Thomas. He wants to know why I'm not prospecting..."

The brunette relaxed a little. "Because you're too smart for that shit...you're thinking about it aren't you?" She crossed her arms. She could admit out loud that he'd make the perfect Son but that didn't mean she wanted him to become one.

"I told him I would think heavily about it. I can't just jump into it. You already have to shoulder enough anxiety when your dad and brother go on runs...I'm not sure I want to add to it. Then Lenyx already worries about Ryder and if I join and die who's gonna take care of her like I do?" He rubbed his eyes and hoped his girlfriend would be able to help him come to a swift decision.

Sav touched her lips and nodded slowly. "I don't want you to be a Son...I like that you're on the outside. It makes shit so much easier between us."

Killian nodded. "I know babe." He grabbed her hands. "I like it too but I'm honestly kind of interested in the whole thing."

"Oh great." She blew a raspberry with her lips. "I don't want you to be a damn Son, Killian. You have so much shit going for you now. You got a good job, you're in school. You have dreams. What are you missing that you want to be in the Sons?"

The young man sighed and rubbed his chest. "I know what I have Savianna, you don't have to remind me of that...I'm just, I guess I miss the whole family dynamic. Like ever since my parents passed, I've missed having a dad around...especially miss having a mom. Don't get me wrong, Happy and Lena are fucking amazing to me."

"But he's a Son and she's an Old Lady...I get it." She waved him off. "I don't know, I don't want this to happen. When Ryder prospected it took him away for awhile, I hardly ever saw him and if my dad sponsors you then he'll disappear on me too...so I'll lose time with you and him." She wrapped his blanket around her and frowned.

"Actually Thomas wants to sponsor me Savianna." He yanked the blanket off her, he knew all her little tactics she pulled out when she was upset. "You can't hide from this...we need to talk it all out babe. I'm not letting you leave my bed until we have a solution to this shit."

"I don't want you to be a prospect or a Son...I mean you'd be amazing at it but I selfishly just want you to myself. I don't want you getting hurt or even killed over the dumb shit they do." Sav wiped at her eyes. "I don't want that life for you, ever."

"What if I want it for me?" Killian pulled the visibly upset brunette into his lap. "Would you support me or would you leave me?" He prayed that she cared enough to stand by his side. He would need her more than ever if he agreed to prospect and then became a full patch. "Talk to me Savianna, please."

"You know I would support you... That's not even a question Killian." She sighed and looked away from him. If this was a few years ago, she would be all about seeing the man next to her with a cut on his back. Now, she just wanted him to be safe but more importantly always around. "If you want it, I support you. First time you get hurt, I probably won't talk to you for awhile..."

"Thanks Sav." He kissed her neck, still not sure if she was being a hundred percent or just telling him what he wanted to hear. "It means a lot to me to have your support." He hugged her to him, wanting nothing more than to say the three little words that have been on the tip of his tongue recently.

"Welcome." She nodded and moved away from him and off the bed. "I have to go into work." She lied and quickly left his room and house. She needed to talk to her mom and she needed that to happen quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Charming, CA<strong>

Sav walked into the Pleasure Palace, her sunglasses hiding her face as she made her way to her mom. "Mom, do you have a minute?" She watched her set the items she held on the counter and nod slowly.

Lena pulled the sunglasses off her daughter's face. She could tell she had been crying by the way her voice sounded but seeing the hurt in her eyes made her heart skip a beat. "What's wrong?"

The young woman wrapped her arms around her mom and buried her face in her shirt. "They got to Killian mom! They got to him."

The brunette was confused as to who and what had gotten to Killian. "Slow down baby, you're not making any sense. What happened to him?"

"The Sons! Thomas asked Killian to prospect and he actually wants to mom!" Sav wiped her eyes on her sleeves and pouted. "I don't want him to be a Son mom, he's going to be throwing his future away for bullshit."

Lena nodded, finally understanding her upset daughter. "Aww, Savianna. You can't get upset like this over that. I went through your dad being in the club, Ryder being in it as well. I know it's upsetting but it's his choice. If you don't love him you can leave but if you love him you can still leave him or you can be at his side. Be the woman who picks him up when the club tears him down. It's an adult decision to make."

Savianna nodded. "I just had hoped he would opt to finish school and chase his dreams and not be another one of these guys who are stuck I'm Charming with the MC..."

"He can try his hand at being a prospect, if he hates it he can leave baby. It's not as permanent as him being a full patch. You and him talk about this?" Lena slowly rubbed her daughter's back. It was nerve wracking that she had held both of her kids while they cried in the short span of a few weeks. "It won't make anything better if you ignore him or hide from it."

"I'm not hiding. I just came from seeing him and talking...I just couldn't let him see me be wrecked like this." The young brunette sat down on the counter. "I told him he has my support. I mean it when I say that, it's just not ideal. Like all of the most important men will be in that club and if anything ever happened to them, I'd be devastated."

"You can't have those negative thoughts Savianna. Yeah it's hard, it carries a lot of risk but these are jobs for those men. I know the fear that you're feeling, I'd be a liar if I told you it gets easier because it doesn't. I just trust your dad and brother to look out for each other and to make it home whole and alive." Lena held her daughter's hands. "This isn't the end of the world...I'll have Happy talk to him before they bring him in as a prospect. He's going to be honest with Killian and if he still wants to patch in, then you're going to have to support him."

"Alright." Savianna nodded and looked down at her hands. "Is it crazy that I love him already? I didn't think I could ever love him and now that I do, I don't ever want to stop loving him and I don't ever want to lose him."

The older woman smiled. "No honey, it's perfectly fine and sane. You've known him since you and Lenyx were in matching school uniforms. He used to pull your hair, do you remember that?"

"Yeah." She laughed and wiped her face. "I used to get so mad because he always messed with my ponytail. I thought he was always mean because he didn't like me. Then when I liked him he turned into a huge asshole."

"I knew you two would end up together." Lena hugged her daughter. "Mother's intuition. Now that you're here, please help me go over lists for the renewal. I have an appointment booked for all of us later. I'm getting Hap and Ry in dress shirts and slacks. All black, I don't know what color you want to wear."

"Purple, can we bring Lenyx too? I know she's dying to be a bridesmaid mom. I kind of need her to be one." Sav slid off the counter and grabbed a notepad and pen. "Killian should be in it too, a groomsman."

"Sounds good with me baby." The brunette set a stack of wedding magazines on the counter. "Flip through them for ideas. We're going to Oakland for shopping, so look up one or two dress shops too."

"How'd you even get them to agree to this mom?" Sav opened the first magazine and smiled. "You bribe them with something?"

"I told them we were going out to eat in Oakland." Lena shrugged and chuckled as a customer walked in. "Keep looking at them, while I work. See if you can't find a dress you and Lenyx would love."

* * *

><p><strong>Oakland, CA<strong>

Happy, Ryder, and Lenyx looked at Lena, Savianna, and Killian, then at the building behind them. It wasn't a food place, it was a bridal shop. Something they weren't even aware of when they were lured into Oakland.

Happy frowned. "You said we were getting something to eat." He pointed at his wife. "What is this shit Lena?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "We're getting the outfits for the renewal picked out. If I told you and Ryder, you two wouldn't have shown up." She grabbed her husband by his cut and yanked him forward. "Don't you try to escape either."

"Wasn't planning to." He smirked and pulled her into a hug. "Might as well get this shit done and over with right now."

"I see you two made up." Lena looked at Ryder and Lenyx who were holding hands. "Glad you did." She turned to find Savianna and Killian playing patty cake, again. "Everyone inside, act like you have common sense and manners."

"That means no being a caveman Ryder." Savianna laughed and smacked her brother in his gut. "Use your words, not your noises."

Ryder flicked his sister's ear. "That means you have to act your age and not your shoe size."

"Stop bickering." Happy looked at both his children. "Be adults and we won't have any fucking problems. You better not take forever picking out a dress Sav...I'm not trying to be here all day."

She glanced at her dad. "I'm here for a wedding dress too...didn't you hear? Killian and I are getting hitched!" She laughed and walked into the store knowing he couldn't yell at her.

"You got some shit to tell me." Happy grabbed Killian by the back of his neck as they walked towards Lena.

Killian shook his head. "She's joking... I swear. If I was going to propose I'd I'd ask you first Happy. I promise."

Happy nodded and pushed the boy towards his daughter and plopped down in the chair next to Ryder and Lenyx. "Those two are gonna be the death of me." He rubbed his head and glared over at Killian and Sav, who were whispering and laughing.

"They're cute together." Lenyx smiled at the sight of her best friend and brother smiling. "When have you seen either of them smiling and laughing that much?"

"What are you three doing?" Lena crossed her arms. "Go, find your damn shirt and slacks and shoes. Lenyx, go get a dress." She rolled her eyes at the three. "Now!"

"I found it." Savianna poked her mom in the back. "Look." She twirled around in the purple dress.

"No." Happy was up and pushing Sav back towards the dressing room. "It's not long enough, it doesn't cover enough. No, no, no." He closed the door on her.

"I thought she looked amazing." Killian smiled as he draped another dress over the door. "Sorry, I'll just shut up." He backed away from Happy who was scowling at him.

"Leave her be." Lena grabbed her husband. "Go find an all black outfit with your son and leave me and the girls alone Hap. The longer you take, the longer we'll be here."

Happy kissed her forehead and walked off. Determined to find his suit the quickest way possible. "This is bullshit." He started looking through the shirts. "Find me my suit." He looked at Ryder.

"No." Ryder held up a black dress shirt and frowned. "Does it have to be all black? Why can't we just wear our cuts and flannel?" He dropped the shirt on his chair.

"Because your mom wants us to look presentable." The biker frowned and pulled a shirt in his size off the hanger. "Don't ever get married kid."

"Guys! Come quick it's mom!" Savianna grabbed the two bikers and dragged them towards the dressing room her mom was in. "She's crying in there." She knocked on the door. "I got dad."

"I'm coming out." Lena answered back and opened the door slowly. She stepped out and was met by several pairs of dark eyes on her. "So?"

"Fuckin' gorgeous." Happy smiled at his wife. She was a vision of perfection in white. "So fuckin' gorgeous babe."

"Mom! Omg! You look bangin'." Savianna smiled and hoped when she got married she looked half as gorgeous as her mom looked now. "Stop crying, I'm gonna start to cry too." She hugged her mom tightly.

"You look amazing ma." Ryder smiled and nodded. "Really amazing."

Lena smiled and wiped her eyes. It was the moment she was hoping for. "Thank you." She looked at herself in the mirror which only made her tear up more. If she was this emotional now, she could only imagine how she'd be the day of the ceremony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let us know what ya think of this one, we love hearing from all of you beautiful readers (;<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14: Risky Parties

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Ryder led Lenyx through the clubhouse, holding her hand tightly as they came to stand at the bar beside Jax and Thomas. He grabbed the beer that was handed to him and started to walk away but he was stopped by a hand on his arm, he looked back at Lenyx who was looking down at her phone before his dark eyes landed on the owner of the hand on his arm. Nevaeh.

"What do you want?" He rasped out, trying not to cause attention to himself.

She smiled up at him as she moved closer. "I was hoping we could hang out..."

"No I'm good... I've got my girl, that's all I need." He looked back at Lenyx who was still staring at her phone.

Nevaeh nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders. "That's ok... Maybe another time then." She stepped forward, her arms wrapping around his neck before her lips landed on his.

"I think you've lost your damn mind, bitch!" Lenyx looped two fingers through Ryder's belt loop and jerked him backwards as she landed a mean right hook to Nevaeh's face. Before the dark-haired croweater could fall backwards, Lenyx caught her by the collar of her shirt and brought her head down to her knee. With the force that was made, No one in the room missed the sound of a crunching noise as soon as Nevaeh hit the ground. Lenyx sent her cheetah print Nike Roshe clad foot into the girl's face. "This is your warning, bitch. Don't come near my boyfriend again!"

Jax and Thomas flew to the trio, Jax lifted the whore off the ground as Thomas started to inspect Lenyx. "What the hell was that about, kid?"

"The bitch needs to know what in here can be touched or not." Lenyx shrugged her shoulders, speaking about the matter so nonchalant.

Jax just shook his head, smirking at his brother. "Get her out of here, Thomas... Make sure Balboa is good, over there."

"Come on, let's go!" Thomas grabbed Nevaeh by an elbow and started to drag her to the door. "You're not allowed back if you can't keep your hands off what doesn't belong to you." He shoved her out the door and pulled it shut before walking back over to where Ryder had Lenyx on top of the bar, checking her hands. "Watch out, Ry, let me see her."

Ryder stepped aside, watching Thomas grab ahold of her knuckles and start to press on them. "Does anything hurt, babe?"

"No, I'm fine... Nothing hurts at all." Lenyx shrugged her shoulders, reaching out for Ryder who easily helped her back to her feet.

The dark eyed man nodded to Thomas, patting his back. "Thanks bro, she looks fine." Thomas smirked, nodding his head. "C'mon, Len..." He started to lead her toward the hallway of dorms.

"I need you!" She grabbed ahold of his cut and jerked him backwards, toward her. She pushed him against the wall and started to undo his jeans before she jerked them down his body. "I want you so bad, Ry." She began stroking his member, nibbling on his jawline.

His hands quickly found her Nike shorts covered ass and lifted her up, ripping her hand from his aching member. "Shit, baby, my room is right there..."

"Don't care. I need you..." Lenyx murmured as she unwound her legs long enough to remove her shorts and push her lace thong aside so he had better access to her center. "... In me, right NOW!" She groaned as she started to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy on his stomach.

He nodded his head, "Alright, baby, damn, just calm down... Let me get a condom." When she dug her nails into his lower back, he knew she wasn't giving him the time nor did she have the patience to wait for him to get a condom and then slide it on. "Ok fine, no condom... Damn greedy ass little whore."

"But I'm your greedy little whore..." She hummed as she felt him place the tip of his cock at her entrance. "I'm so blaming you if we get caught, ya know that right?"

He entered her in one quick fluid motion, thrusting in her hard and quick. The pace he picked up was fast, hard and he was honestly afraid of hurting her. But if she wanted a good fuck, he'd give it to her. He turned them around so that she was against the wall as he started to pound into her.

Ryder made no moves to try to stifle her screams as he continued his rough ministrations, only to have her burying her face in his neck in an effort to stifle her screams. The man pushed her back, a smirk on his face. "Nah, baby, you wanted it like this out here..." His mouth was right by her ear, his breath on her skin as he picked up his pace again. He glowed with a light sheen of sweat, his eyes darker than ever and his hands were practically clawing at her ass as she met each one of his thrusts head on.

He felt his balls start to tighten before he felt her walls start to even clamp down on him and he groaned, knowing she needed more from him. A hand fell from her ass and squeezed between them as he started to furiously rub at her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. As he kept up with the pace of his hand and hips, his mouth found her neck and started to suck at the soft skin. Ultimately, sending her over the edge into a deep abyss of pleasure and bliss. "Shit baby!" He growled as he continued to pump in and out of her tight cunt until he was releasing his seed inside of her, holding her hips to him as her back arched off the wall in delicious bliss, pitting their body against each other as Ryder held onto her body for dear damn life.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Of Charming<strong>

Killian dropped the plate of nachos on the coffee table in front of him, he set his beer down and grabbed the remote. It was his day off and he planned on watching sports until his girlfriend was off work and could come over. He was just settling in when the doorbell rang. He groaned and stood up. "Hello." He pulled the door open without even looking to see who it was. "Sav isn't here..."

Happy pushed into the house. "I know, I'm here to talk to you about being a prospect...Sav told Lena, who then asked me to talk to you, let you know what you're getting into with this prospect shit."

The young man nodded and sat down on the sofa. "Can I get you a beer or anything?"

"No." The older man shook his head. "I'm here to talk not to pal around with you today." He settled into the recliner across from Killian. "You have some idea of what you're getting into right?"

Killian shrugged. "I am still just thinking about it...I want to do it but I don't want to sacrifice spending time with Sav and Lenyx." He rubbed his right brow.

"It's not a life for everyone...need a certain mindset to get through it. You need a sense of wanting to protect people you love. When it comes down to it, this club keeps this town safe, no matter what bad shit we do. Family is always first priority." Happy nodded slowly, playing with the toothpick in his mouth.

"I know." Killian smiled. "That's not the problem on trying to overcome here Happy. I'm willing to lay my life on the line to keep what little family I have safe. I just don't want Sav to be disappointed in me. She sees me more as a college boy than a member of the Sons..."

The tattooed man nodded, finally understanding what the real reservation was. "If she loves you, she'll stick with you no matter your decision...Lena stayed with me when she found out I was Son...over two decades later, two pain in the ass kids, we're still going strong. If you do prospect, you'll learn real quick that having a strong woman on your side makes all the shit worth it."

"She said she supports me but I just don't want her to resent me for it all...I love her too much to make her hate me... I know how she gets when she's mad or doesn't like anyone...hell I've been on the receiving end of her anger multiple times." Killian ran his hands over his hair and let out an irritated groan.

Happy laughed knowing all too well what it was like being on his daughter's bad side. "She won't resent you... I felt the same way, there are times when she'll be mad at you. The run went longer than expected, you get called away from plans, your burner ringing at all times of the night. It'll annoy her at first but she'll get over it, get used to it. She's got Lena to show her how to be an amazing old lady...if it comes down to it kid."

The young man nodded and smiled. "I just don't want to lose her...I've lost enough in life and I just want to be happy and Sav makes me happy." He paused, feeling slightly ridiculous for being so open to a man so intense like Happy.

Happy nodded and smirked. "I don't think you'll lose her...you just can't get caught up in the party aspect of the club...yeah drink and have fun but don't get your dick wet. That's the easiest way to lose her...make sure you're strong enough to fend off peer pressure...they'll give you shit about not dipping into the free, easy pussy, but you gotta remember what's on the line. Those sluts won't be around, your lady will be..."

Killian frowned. "I'd never cheat on her...I'll be honest right now with you. She's it for me, she's the end game."

The older man rubbed his face. "Good, if you ever hurt her you'll have me and Ryder after you...you'll have Lena and Lenyx after you."

The young man nodded, understanding the entire situation he'd be in if he fucked up with Savianna. He'd have half of Charming on him. "I get it. I don't want to ever hurt her."

"So you in or you out?" Happy stood up and adjusted his cut. "If you need a sponsor just let me know..."

"Thanks." Killian stood and shook Happy's hand. "Thomas actually offered to sponsor me...you can sponsor Kieran, he's joining up for sure."

He nodded. "If I get stuck with that kid, I'll go crazy. He's almost as bad as Squeeze is." He shook his head and walked towards the front door. "Take care kid." He let himself out, leaving Killian alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMCRO Clubhouse<strong>

Killian and Kieran were play fighting when Thomas walked over towards them. A shit eating grin on his face as he looked at the younger men. "It's time boys..." He grabbed the back of their necks and directed them towards the clubhouse. "You two ready for this?"

"Hell yeah." Kieran smiled and thrust his fist into the air. He was beyond ready to become a prospect than a full patched member. "This is the beginning of something epic." He patted Killian on the back.

"Yeah." Killian nodded as they walked into the chapel. A room that had been very off limits to them up until this point and time. He looked at the table and saw all the familiar, usually friendly faces looking at him with scowls. Ryder was shooting daggers while Squeeze didn't bother to hide his weak smile.

Jax smiled at the young men. "We got Killian and Kieran here, they want to become prospects...it's about time that little Delaney gets his head on right and follows after his uncle Otto...and well Killian, we just hope you're as intense as Ryder and Happy..."

Killian nodded but didn't speak, his face was set in his usual scowl while Kieran was next to him smiling like an idiot. He was pretty sure, Kieran would wet his pants if he kept getting more and more excited.

"We all good with letting these two guys in?" Thomas asked the other Sons as he stood to grab the cuts. "You understand that this will end no sooner than one year from today? Fees are due every first of the month." He paused in front of the two guys.

"Yeah." Kieran spoke and the whole room groaned.

"That was a rhetorical question." Juice scoffed and looked at the kid. Then looked at Killian and couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of jealousy pulse through him.

"So, are we letting them in or not?" Thomas looked once more at the table as he gripped the cuts in his hands.

"Yeah!" The table erupted with cheers and pounding on the table.

"Take these." Thomas handed them each a cut. "Get out!" He yelled and watched them scamper out, Killian slamming the door as they left.

"I can't believe it." Kieran shrugged his cut on and checked his reflection in the mirror. "Looks good on me!"

Killian pulled his on but didn't bother checking himself out. The only opinion he wanted was from his girlfriend. "I gotta get my bike in working order now." He rubbed the side of his neck and looked at the chapel. "I can't believe I did this shit. It's crazy." He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Sav, telling her to meet him at his house later.

"I'm gonna get so much more pussy now." Kieran laughed and took a picture of himself with his phone. "We don't have mugshots." He pointed at the wall, his uncle Otto hanging proudly on the wall.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure that's a good thing man...we can strive to keep it that way for a little while longer." He smiled at his phone.

"You really gonna give up free pussy to stay faithful to Sav?" Kieran frowned, not understanding why his best friend was so enthralled with Savianna.

"She's mind blowing..." He smiled and thought back to his first time with her in the backroom of the Pleasure Palace and then to the toy she had bought. He needed to see her use it at least once.

"I would hope so since you dropped _every _fuckbuddy you had to get into a relationship with a girl you pretty much hated..." Kieran sighed and looked at his friend and knew he had hit a nerve with him by the way his jaw was clenched shut.

"I never hated her." Killian dismissed his friend's immature comments. "You know I liked her for years, it was only when she started being bitchy that I was an asshole to her." He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up as the guys filed out of the chapel. "Time to party." He shrugged and went with the flow.

"Welcome to the club Romero." Ryder handed his newest brother a beer and patted him on the back. "Where's the girls at?"

Killian took the beer. "Sav and Len are in Oakland, shopping or whatever." He shrugged and took a sip of the beer. "The parties always like this for new prospects?"

"Yes!" The biker nodded. "I didn't even know you had a bike or that you could ride though..."

The young man rubbed his forehead. "My dad left me his Harley, I know how to ride. I just never really took to it. The muscle car got the job done..."

"Yeah but now you're either in the van or on the bike." Ryder laughed. "Welcome to the Sons of Anarchy kid...I'm going to enjoy making your life hell."

Killian shook his head and frowned. He knew he was in for it now. Ryder could make him do anything he damn well pleased and he couldn't say shit about it. He would just have to suck it up and be a man about it. "Yeah I bet you are." He grabbed another beer from a croweater and gulped one down. Might as well drink and be merry.

.

.

.

.

Lena was once again enjoying herself at the clubhouse party, however this time she wasn't bugging her husband. Instead she was dancing on the pool table with her daughter's drunk boyfriend Killian, at her request Shakira was pouring through the sound system and she was shaking her hips back in forth. "I didn't know you could dance!" She yelled over the music to Killian who was trying his hardest to keep up with her.

"Yeah! I dabble." Killian brought the bottle of vodka to his lips and took a long satisfying pull. "I didn't know you could dance like that!" He pointed at her hips and smirked.

"I get down." She twirled around and knocked over a forgotten beer bottle and erupted in giggles as the song faded into another Shakira song. "Shakira is my spirit animal!" She hiccuped and started rolling her stomach like she was a belly dancer.

"Now, now, I see where Sav learned how to move from Mrs. Lowman." The young man paused and watched his girlfriend's mom gyrate. He shook the thoughts from his mind as a very angry looking Happy glared at him. "I think I should go!"

Lena shook her head and grabbed the young man by the waist and started a very sloppy rendition of the salsa. "You must dance with me!" She laughed and dipped the young man causing him to drop the bottle of vodka to the black felt of the pool table.

Happy watched with anger as he pulled out his phone, he had to call his daughter to pick up her boyfriend before he ended up killing Killian for dancing with his wife. "Come get your idiot boyfriend before I kill him Sav!" He yelled into the phone as soon as she picked up his call.

Sav scoffed into the speaker. "Why? What'd he do?"

Happy rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the spectacle on the pool table. "You'll see when you get here.."

"Look, I'm with Lenyx right now.. What's the problem? Get Squeeze to deal with him or something."

The biker wiped his face. "He's hitting on my wife!"

"What?! No, he's not! I don't believe you!" He held the phone away from his ear as her voice went high pitched.

"Yeah." He took a picture of the drunken duo to send to his daughter, hoping it would make her come to the clubhouse faster.

"That's gross...You should have more control of your wife, pops!"

"Get here and get him. Or he's gonna have the shortest prospect term ever Savianna!" He boomed into the phone as Lena started to tango with the young kid.

"Why don't you get Mom and take her home? Good grief, use your head, old man." Savianna laughed as she spoke to her father.

"Fine...I'll take her home...no telling who he'll end up dancing with then Sav…" Happy smiled, if his daughter was going to play games, so was he. He was going to go hit for hit with the young woman.

"He wouldn't dare!" She yelled at him, her voice flowing over the speaker, louder and more clear.

He crossed his arms. "Drunk people do dumb shit…"

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? What's Ryder doing? Tell him to keep an eye on Killian 'til I get there."

"Yeah because a drunk is going to properly watch another drunk…" He scoffed and watched his son stumble through the clubhouse, Thomas right behind him as they tried to carry empty kegs above their heads.

"Fine Sober Sam, you watch him!" She yelled before ending the call.

Happy pocketed his burner and walked over to the pool table and grabbed his wife by her legs and draped her over his shoulder. "Your dance is over, come on Killian." He gestured to the ground and watched the young man hop down. "Going to sober both of you up while we wait for Savianna to get here to take you home." He poked Killian in the chest roughly.

Lena laughed. "Savianna is going to be mad!" She slid down Happy's back and landed on her back on the dirty wood floor. "Perfect dismount!"

"Oh shit." Killian laughed. "I don't want to get in trouble." He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the pool table and took another swig.

"Stop!" Happy knocked the bottle from the kid's hands, wondering what he did in his past life to be stuck taking care of two drunks that acted like toddlers. "We're going outside, to sober you both up." He lifted Lena to her feet and grabbed Killian by his collar and dragged them both outside and to the picnic tables.

"I don't even know why I need to be sober." Lena looked at her husband as he sat on the table with Killian. "I'm just having fun, like I always do at parties."

"I've never seen you grind on a prospect before Lee…" The biker sat his wife on the bench between his legs. "Drink this water and try to sober up…"

Killian rubbed his face as he stared at his phone, his vision blurred as he tried to read the text that he just received from Savianna. "What does it say?" He pushed his phone into Happy's face and sighed.

"It says, 'I'm kicking your ass!'." Happy laughed and pushed the phone out of his face. "You're in for it now kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Charming<strong>

Savianna huffed and puffed as she helped her very drunk boyfriend, Killian into his house. When her dad had called her to tell her to pick him up, she had refused. It wasn't until he sent her a picture of her mom grinding up against him that she dropped everything she was doing with Lenyx to get him. When she pulled up to the lot, both Killian and her mom were running around her dad, playing a sloppy game of tag. "First night as a prospect and you're this drunk. I can only imagine what it'll be like when you get your top rocker babe. I still can't believe you were dancing with my mom though." She helped him up the stairs to his room.

"You're so pretty." Killian pressed his face against her head and tried his best to help get himself up the stairs. "I'm a lucky man." He hiccuped and rubbed his hand over her ass as they came to his bedroom door.

"Thanks." She bumped the door open and moved them to his bed. "Let's get you comfortable Kill." She bent down and unlaced his boots.

He helped her remove his boots. "I want you Savianna." He pulled her up his body and into his lap, not caring that he was too drunk to even remember this in the morning. "Right now…"

"Hmm." Savianna let him trail kisses up and down her neck as she gripped the lapels of his cut. "I want you too but you're drunk as fuck and won't even remember this shit babe." She moved off his lap and gripped the waist of his jeans. "Strip down to your boxers and we can go to bed babe." She kicked off her own shoes, then quickly stripped down to only her panties.

Killian nodded and followed suit. He stripped to his socks and boxers and laid back in bed as he watched his girlfriend's ass as she walked from dresser to dresser no doubt trying to find the perfect shirt of his to sleep in. "I think I'm still sober enough to fuck."

She pulled on his threadbare Star Wars shirt. "You could barely walk...not sure how you'll be able to fuck…" She kissed his forehead. "I'm going to grab you some water and aspirin...I'll be right back."

"Alright." He mumbled against his pillows as his eyes began to shut.

Savianna grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a pack of aspirin from the first aid kit above the sink. She checked the doors and made sure everything was locked up before walking back up the stairs and into Killian's room. "I got it." She crawled on to his bed and opened the water and aspirin. "Gonna need you to swallow the pills babe." She placed them on his tongue and poured water in his mouth and watched him down the pills.

"Thanks." He whispered weakly as he found her waist and pulled her tightly into him. He kissed the back of her neck and ran a hand down her leg. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She yawned and settled back against him. "You're going to be feeling this in the morning Killian." She rested her hand over his.

"I love you Savianna." Killian said barely above a whisper as he buried his face into her hair. "I really do."

Savianna didn't know if he would remember saying those words in the morning but she hoped that he would because she would remember it all. "I love you too." She finally whispered back as she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>anarchyreigns <em>gives us life with her amazing reviews, we seriously love you (; **

**so does our beautiful bby_ livymer ... _**

**_LET US KNOW YOUR OPINION OF THIS NEW CHAPTER!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Captivating & Perfect

Lenyx had been eyeing the small picture for what seemed like hours now as she watched her best friend pace the floor of her bedroom. They had gotten access to the little picture just days ago and she would look at it just about every hour if she was by yourself or with Savianna…

The girl had been going through every option she could think of and now that she had broken down to Savianna about her thoughts, she was sure she had a plan. No matter what anyone said to her, her plan was set.

"Are you sure about this, Len?" Sav stopped pacing and looked at the dark-haired beauty head-on.

Lenyx nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure… I don't what anyone else says, I am doing this. I can't imagine any other options anymore, Sav. I mean, look at it…" She handed the picture over to her best friend and smiled. "Did you have any other option for what I should do?"

"No, not really. I was hoping this would be the option you chose… But I'm just worried, ok? I'm allowed to be worried! When are you going to talk to Ryder or Killian, for that matter?" Sav watched Lenyx shrug her shoulders. "How about tonight you talk to Killian? After the reception and what not? If Killian has a bad reaction to all this, then come to my house. I'll kick Ry out until you're ready to talk to him. Daddy's taking Mom to the beach for some little honeymoon type thing so the house will be empty." Sav smiled, nodding her head as Lenyx did the same, agreeing to the plan that Savianna had just concocted.

* * *

><p>The vow renewal was set to begin at 2:00 sharp and as time crept up closer to the time that Ryder was due at the women's dressing room to walk Lena down the aisle, the mother continued to pace the big room as her daughter and daughter's best friend finished doing their makeup.<p>

"Ok girls, it's almost time." Lena spoke softly once she heard the knock on the door, letting her know Ryder was outside. "Grab the bouquets, my loves." Savianna checked Lenyx over once more before they all filed out the door. The two Lowman women watched as Ryder finally got to his girlfriend after he greeted his mother and sister as he tried to greet her but the girl completely bypassed him, continuing the walk forward. "What's going on there, Savianna?"

"I don't know... Guess she doesn't want to ruin her makeup?" She shrugged her shoulders as they stopped in front of the doors. "Ok, this is it! You're finally getting the renewal you wanted..." The young girl laughed.

Lena smiled as Ryder came to stand beside her, holding out his arm for her to loop hers through. "My mom's so pretty." The man whispered to his sister standing in front of him with her back toward him.

"She's my mom too, dumbass." She cocked a challenging eyebrow at him as she slowly turned around to face him.

Lena popped her son's hand before leaning forward and popping her daughter's ass. "Both of you are to be on your best behavior or I'm telling your father. Understood?"

"Yeah." Both of them smiled at their mom. "We'll behave."

The older brunette smiled and took a deep breath and let it out. She had put so much work into this ceremony, that she was anxious to see how it came together. She was even more anxious to see her husband, if her son was any indication, she knew Happy had to look twice as handsome as Ryder did. "I'm ready." She squeezed her son's arm.

Ryder nodded and watched Savianna and Lenyx walk ahead of them. The music was low as the girls walked out and took their spots to the right of the officiant. "You sure about this? I can have you out of here in five seconds, Ma." He laughed.

"Very funny Alejandro." She squeezed his arm tighter as the music grew louder, she saw the guests stand up. The pair slowly made their way up the aisle. She laid her eyes on her husband, her breath catching as she took in the sight of him. He was more handsome than he had been the first time around. She felt the tears spring to her eyes but made no move to wipe them away. She was proud of her tears, they were tears of joy and happiness. She was over the moon to be renewing her vows to her best friend and love.

Ryder smiled proudly as he gave his mother away. Him and his dad exchanged a quick hug. "Be good to her like always." He smirked and took his spot at his dad's side. He gave Lenyx a quick smile but she just avoided his eyes, making him wonder even more what was going on with her.

"If you like piña colada..." Spoke Savianna as she moved her head back and forth as her parents exchanged their vows.

Shaking her head, the dark beauty rolled her eyes. "Shh." Lenyx squeezed her best friend's side.

"I have to sing, so I won't blubber like a baby." She wiped at her eyes as she listened to her mom's heartfelt vows. "L.A face with an Oakland booty." She bumped into Lenyx and bit back a chuckle.

The girl pulled Sav to her. "Stop." Lenyx held her finger up to Sav's lips. She shook her head and glanced up at Ryder before looking to her brother who seemed to be mouthing lyrics right along with Sav.

"And who can love you like me?" Savianna mouthed as she made eyes at her boyfriend who was standing across from her. "Who can sex you like me?"

Dark eyes landed on the youngest Lowman and she quickly shut up, listening to her father begin the vow's to her mother as her eyes landed on her brother who in turn was eyeing Lenyx. Ryder's eyes were filled with confusion and Sav could see annoyance seeping in the dark orbs that mirrored their father's eyes perfectly.

.

.

.

.

As Happy led his wife through the doors of the reception hall, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips as they were cheered on by all their friends and family. "Now you're stuck for good, woman." He smirked at her before leaving her side to grab a beer from the bar.

"You owe me a dance, Happy Lowman!" Lena called after him as she made her way to the table where the old lady's were sitting. She pressed a kiss to Wendy's cheek before moving to Lyla, a smile present on her face.

Lyla took a swig of her champagne as she looked around the room for Opie. "You get drunk tonight, Lee?" Lyla laughed, shaking her head when Lena picked up a glass of champagne.

"I'm considering it... Apparently I'm a damn wreck when I get some alcohol in my system." She laughed. "Sav's words... Not mine."

Wendy laughed, nodding her head. "Please tell me they told you about the party last weekend, the prospect's party?" Lena shrugged her shoulders, confusion etched on her face. "You and one of the prospects were getting frisky as hell."

"Ok Jesus... Shut up! I didn't do that!" Lena laughed again, shaking her head in disagreement. "Which damn prospect?" Lena watched the women look around the room as if they were looking for the prospect to point out. Their attention landed on Killian and they both started laughing as Lena groaned. "What'd Hap do?"

"Well, he called Sav. He was babysitting you and Killian until she got there...you and Killian were playing tag on the lot." Lyla chuckled and squeezed the woman's arm.

"Oh God." Lena shook her head and turned away from Killian, no longer being able to look at the man. "I don't even know why that would have even happened!" She took a small sip of her wine and set it back down quickly."I really do appreciate you guys joining us for this special day."

"It's a good change from the normal clubhouse parties." Wendy smiled at Lena. "Plus, it was beautiful. We need more things like this to happen. This was a reminder that love does exist in this life and should be celebrated more often..."

"I think the next wedding will be Killian and Savianna." Lyla smiled as she watched the young couple dancing together, they were laughing and smiling. Slow dancing to a not so slow song. "I'd kill to be that young and that in love again."

"Reminds me of myself and Hap." Lena watched her daughter dote on Killian as he scowled and tried his best to get her hands away from his tie. "Let's just hope they marry then have kids. Hap would die if his little girl got pregnant any time soon." She smirked and watched Happy stalk over towards her.

"You have any aspirin?" Happy looked at his wife. "I have a headache from all this damn music and the smell of those damn flowers Lee." He rubbed his temples and stared down at her.

"Yeah, I have Advil in my purse in the dressing room Hap." She stood up and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Take them with a lot of water and you'll be good soon. Then we can dance for a little while."

Happy nodded and walked off towards the dressing room. He was happy that his wife seemed to be loving every moment of the ceremony. Her being happy made him relaxed but the flowers she had picked were doing a number on his head. He walked into the room and grabbed the first and only purse he laid eyes on. He opened it and paused as a slip of paper dropped to his feet. He picked it up and examined it. "What the fuck?" He shoved it back into the purse and left the room. A whole new problem on his mind besides the headache.

The guests all watched as Happy Lowman stormed into the reception hall, right over to his wife and he jerked her up by her arm. What they all heard next was what threw everything off and the entire room fell silent as all eyes fell on the couple that had just renewed their wedding vows. "YOU'RE PREGNANT, LENA?"

"What the hell is going through your head?!" Lena yelled back, her eyes darting around the room, taking in the fact that everyone was watching them.

Happy watched Lenyx slowly approach them and whisper something into Lena's ear before turning to face him. Tears visible in her eyes.

"That's my purse." Lenyx pointed to the purple clutch in Happy's large hands. She reached out to grab it and quickly left the reception hall.

Happy stared at Lena with confusion, clearly not putting shit together yet.

"She's pregnant Hap." Lena whispered and shook her head. She would have to kill her son when the reception was over but for now she would let it go.

"She's pregnant!?" Happy boomed and turned around, his eyes meeting those of his son's.

"Who's pregnant?" Ryder gave him a confused look, he had just walked in from being outside for a cigarette break. "Sav?" He glanced over at his sister who was sipping on a glass of wine, Killian probably gave her.

The older man scoffed. "No dumbass, Lenyx is pregnant. You didn't think that was something you should have fucking told me and your mom?" He grabbed his son by the back of his neck. "You know I hate surprises, Alejandro..."

The young man tensed up at the sound of his dad using his first name. "Lenyx can't be pregnant... She just can't be." He shook his head and moved away from his parents. His mind reeling as he looked around the room for the brunette. He needed answers and he needed them right that second.

"Honey..." Lena tried, moving toward him only for him to back further away. "Ry, be smart about it. Don't do it here. Save it for private."

Ryder just shook his head and walked away from them, his hands rubbing at his head as he walked through the doors that led outside. Immediately spotting Lenyx sitting on the grass by the huge parking lot, he just closed his eyes trying to gain some type of composure before stormed over there to his girlfriend. Taking a few deep breaths, he ran a hand over his face and popped his knuckles before walking over to the brunette and sitting down next to her, staring at her as she fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"I didn't want you to find out about it this way." Lenyx glanced up at her boyfriend to see a scowl on his handsome face.

He was still in shock, he didn't even know how to react. But he was pissed... "What? Were you gonna throw a party?"

She shook her head. "I was going to tell you after the ceremony... I was going to invite you over."

"Oh you just had one big plan to announce this shit, huh?" He couldn't stop the anger from bleeding out.

"No! I was going to tell you one on one. I never meant for them to find my purse...I didn't think your dad would announce it to the whole damn room either." She brushed her fingers over the picture in her purse.

He snatched the purse from her hands, ripping the small picture from the little clutch before tossing the damn thing away from them as his eyes landed on the picture. "Its tiny..."

"Yeah, well it's the size of like an olive right now..." She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at the picture. "What do you want to happen Ryder?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What do I look like being a dad, Lenyx? I can barely take care of myself..."

Lenyx sagged her shoulders and looked away from him. "Okay..." Was all she said as she took the picture and placed it into her lap.

"Ok what, Lenyx?"

"You don't have to be in the picture if it isn't what you see yourself doing, Ryder."

He slowly stood up, brushing off his pants. "I owe my mom a dance..."

"You're really leaving me right now Ryder? For a dance?" She glared up at him in disbelief.

He turned away from her, shaking his head. "I don't know what you want from me! I'm a fuckin' biker, Lenyx... Not some damn family man with these aspirations to have a family with a damn soccer team full of kids. I never wanted any of that shit, what do you want me to say here?"

"I just need to know if you're in this or you're out of this.. .that's all, I don't expect you to marry me or play house... I just need a simple answer from you, Ryder... you don't have to answer right this moment. Just let me know before the week is up."

He grabbed her before she could get passed him. "Why do you want to keep the thing?!"

"Because I love it already, it's a part of us both. I know I'm young and it's not the most ideal situation but I couldn't picture giving the baby up for adoption or having an abortion."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. He has fucked up and he knew he was screwed now, with Lenyx wanting to keep the baby, I couldn't possibly just walk away. He had just got her back and now he was risking everything by even thinking about walking away from her. "You get to tell my dad you're keeping him, not me..." He bowed his head, not daring to meet her eyes.

Lenyx paused and looked at him. "Him? What happens if Cletus the Fetus is a girl?" She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'll tell your dad, I will send him a text, write a card, make a collect call to him from Mexico..."

"We're not having a girl... That's a boy, get over it." He repeated her moves, his dark eyes landed on her still flat stomach. "Nope, ya gotta tell him in person..."

"Fine but we have to name him something bad ass... Cletus is a pretty bad ass name." She chuckled. "I'll tell him... He still likes toothpicks and jack right? I feel like I should butter him up with a gift."

He laughed, shaking his head at the tiny brunette in front of him. "I don't fuckin' think so, crazy... Let Mom name him." He smirked, knowing just how out of this world his mother could be. "She gave us cool names, no doubt he'll have a cool name too." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers only to be interrupted by a deep, raspy voice clearing his throat. "Shit..."

"We were just talking about you." Lenyx looked at Happy. "I have decided to keep the baby...we're naming him Meal, so when you're with him you'll be Happy Meal."

Ryder heard the growl and spotted the infamous glare before he pushed his girlfriend behind him. "We're gonna keep the baby, just ignore her... She's trying to find some lightness for the situation." Ryder nodded his head, his hand mistakenly landing on Lenyx's stomach. "Go inside, Len, it's cool."

She gave him a look and a small nod before moving away from him. "You guys don't have guns or knives on you right?"

"No, mom made us take them off us for the ceremony..." Ryder replied before kissing her cheeks and pushing her toward the door to the reception hall.

"I have a knife, I can just give you mine." Lenyx reached for the hidden holster under her dress before stopping as Ryder scowled at her. "Fine." She turned and walked into the building, leaving the men alone.

Happy slowly walked closer to his son, his glare never faltering as one of the older man's hands landed on the back of his son's neck and jerked him forward. "How could you be so fucking stupid?!"

"I thought she was on the pill. I didn't think forgetting a rubber twice would end in a kid." Ryder shrugged and knew the answer was the last thing his dad wanted to hear.

An audible growl was present as Hap listened to the stupid words fall from his son's mouth. "What the fuck is your plan? You gonna marry the girl, play house with her; what is it, son?"

"I have to do what I have to for the kid, I'm going to work in the garage more, get a place. I don't know about the whole marriage thing." He rubbed his head and tried to picture Lenyx as his wife. "I'm still working this plan out, I barely fuckin' learned about this pregnancy."

Happy pushed the kid away from him. "Goddamn it son! You're gonna end up just like me... Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I mean no... I don't know dad. I always looked up to you. Gorgeous wife, a handsome ass son. Nice house. I can see me with the son and house. Not too sure about marriage, especially after this whole ceremony shit." He kicked at the grass. "Is having a family really that torturous for you?"

Running a hand down his face, he should've never opened his mouth. "I never wanted any of it. When I met your mom, I just wanted her. Not the fuckin' kids too but then she got knocked up with your sorry ass and I had to do right by her."

"Well, sorry for inconveniencing your life plans." The young man frowned at his hands. "I made a mistake of my own, I plan to do my best to love the kid and I'll eventually do right by Lenyx. You however make it sound like you got trapped..."

Happy just looked to the ground. In the early years of his marriage, he thought Lena had trapped him but he quickly stopped the foolish thoughts, knowing he loved the woman and he loved his kids even more... He didn't know how to tell his son that though. "Go dance with your mom, you owe her some dance."

"Can I ask you a question though?" Ryder looked at his dad, they never really had heart to hearts, so he had to take advantage of the situation at hand.

Happy nodded his head, looking back up at the kid that changed his entire life, the kid that meant so much to him, the kid that had grown into a man... A man that Happy was proud to call his son. "Go for it."

The young man exhaled and looked at his dad. "How disappointed are you and mom right now?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being high disappointed, we are equally at a nine..." Happy eyed his son, the anger had officially subsided.

Ryder rubbed his head. "Hey, at least it wasn't Savianna." He laughed. "This wedding would have ended in a blood bath if it was her and not Lenyx."

"I raised you to be a good man, don't let me down, Alejandro." Happy never ever used Ryder's first name unless the matters were serious. This was definitely one of those times.

"I won't let you down." He nodded. "I'll do right by Lenyx and my kid. I have every intention to be the best dad and boyfriend I can be."

The men didn't even notice the woman now standing near them until her soft voice came to life. "She deserves so much more than your natural asshole ways, Alejandro Lowman, you better treat her like a damn Queen."

"I always treat her like a Queen... I give her whatever she asks for." He smiled. "Plus I'm not too much of an asshole to her... Just enough of one." He shrugged.

Lena moved closer to her son, her heels giving her just enough of an extension so she could grab his face and pull him to be level with her. "I will personally murder you if you can't keep your shit together." Lena watched her son nod his head. "You may be my baby boy but you're father is right... You were raised better than this."

Ryder nodded. "I'm working on getting my shit together. I'm not trying to disappoint you guys any more. I'm not gonna disappoint Lenyx and I sure as hell won't disappoint my son."

"Watch the little fucker have a girl..." Happy smirked, no doubt imagining the idea of Ryder having a little girl of his own.

Lena laughed. "It'd serve him right to have a daughter."

"What's so bad about having a daughter?" Their clueless son asked, lighting a cigarette as he eyed them both.

Happy chuckled. "Were you not around for your sister and her antics? You think you could handle a carbon copy of Sav or even Lenyx kid? You'll be in for hell if you have a girl"

"I'll keep her in check if I do have a girl... She won't act like either of them." Ryder nodded his head, so cock-sure of himself.

Lena bit back a chuckle, her son was truly clueless and he was about to be a dad. "I'm just gonna let you keep thinking that. Let me know how it's working for you when she's Sav's age."

"She won't be anything like Sav! I'll never let that happen, trust me on that."

"With your luck, she'll be like you Ryder." Happy smirked. "Make sure you educate her on the matters of sex and using protection... Obviously you didn't pay attention when we gave you the talk."

Lena laughed, finding her way in her husband's arms in an attempt to warm herself up as the cool October air started to blow around them. "That won't help a thing. This is a damn cycle."

"Oh, I will." Ryder smiled. "Let's go back in, don't we have to give you guys toasts or something. Wish you happiness or whatnot?" He looked at his parents before walking off towards the reception hall.

"He's right." Lena smiled. "I want to hear what everyone has to say to us. Especially our lovely and unpredictable daughter Sav… You know her toast will be entertaining and probably a little bit inappropriate to boot." She grabbed her husband's hand and led him back into the building.

.

.

.

.

Savianna laughed as she sat in Killian's lap, her parents and brother had just walked back inside and took their seats. "It's almost our turn to make that speech." She pressed her forehead against his and kissed his nose. "I hope they like it, because we worked hard on it…"

Killian laughed. "I hope they don't get mad at us…" He looked at the couple and back at his girlfriend. "I don't want your dad to kill me for pretending to be him…"

The brunette laughed. "I'll be in just as much trouble as you if my mom doesn't like that I'm pretending to be her, while she was drunk and dancing on a table… that reminds me, where's Kieran at? He's an integral part of this whole speech."

"I'm here." Kieran came sliding down next to the couple, two bands sloppily drawn on his arm to mimic Killian's. "I'm ready to be Kill, this is what I've been prepping for since I met him back in kindergarten,"

"I'm not even gonna ask." Sav stood up and grabbed Kieran's hand and watched Killian and Squeeze push the table into the center of the dance floor as the DJ gave her the thumbs up to let her know the Shakira track was waiting for her. "Alright." She spoke into the microphone. "I could say a lot of pretty words to describe my mom and dad but I think it's better explained through a little skit, we scraped together while they were off being parents to my older brother Ryder." She climbed onto the table with Kieran as he held a bottle of vodka loosely in his hand and nodded at the DJ who started to play her mom's favorite Shakira song.

"No." Lena looked at her daughter and her friends in horror as the night of the prospect party came rushing back to her. "Tell me I dance better than that!" She clutched her husband's arm and felt her face turn red.

"Shakira is my spirit animal!" Sav faked a slur as she grabbed ahold of Kieran's hips. "I didn't know you could dance like this." She gyrated her hips as the entire reception hall erupted with laughter and cheer.

"Lena!" Killian came rushing over. "Lee, what the fuck are you doing!?" The young man did his best to imitate Happy's raspy deep voice.

"Hap! I'm dancing! You never dance with meee!" The brunette shook her head and started to belly dance like she had seen her mom do so many times during her drunken nights at the clubhouse.

"Lee…" The young man grabbed her and draped her over his shoulders. "I'm not having this shit." He snatched the bottle from Kieran and pointed to the ground. "Just wait until Sav gets here Killian!" He shook his head as Sav slipped down his back and hopped up.

"Tag you're it!" She tapped Kieran on his shoulder and took off running towards her parents and paused when she came between them.

"I swear to fucking God Lena!" Killian walked towards Sav. "What the fuck did I do to deserve to babysit two drunks who act like toddlers?" He nodded as Happy tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

Savianna smiled. "I just had to do that." She kissed her parents' cheeks. "It sums you two up perfectly, dad is serious and kills all the fun and mom is a college party in a petite package. You guys don't seem like you're meant to go together but for some reason that makes you all the more perfect for each other."

"Yeah." Killian nodded. "I hope some day Sav and I will have what you two have… Without the whole drinking and dancing with prospects thing. I'm not too sure I could have handled it the way you did Hap. I'm proud to stand here and toast to the two people who have treated me like their own. Here's to twenty three years and to hopefully twenty three more." He held up his wine glass and everyone clapped. "Shout out to Lena who made Shakira look like a beginning belly dancer that night though…"

Happy growled. "Now you're asking for it kid…" He reached out for the young man but couldn't quite grab his neck.

"To Lena, whose hips have never lied!" Lyla yelled out, earning her a glare from the bride.

"I will kill you all." The brunette hugged her daughter. "I don't believe I looked like that though…" She shook her head. "I danced better than that."

"Obviously you haven't seen the pictures or the video footage mom." Savianna winked and walked away to rejoin Killian and Kieran at their table.

* * *

><p>Lenyx walked through the living room of her and Killian's house, her heart heavy as she spotted her brother sitting at the dining room table. She had to tell him the news before he got wind of it from someone else. "Hey Killian, can we talk for a minute?"<p>

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" He looked up at his sister standing in front of him.

The brunette shook her hands out. "Um... Okay, I don't know any easy way to tell you this. I'm sort of pregnant and I'm keeping the baby."

"Shit..." He sighed, looking down at the paperwork he had in front of him. "Pregnant? Did you tell Ryder?"

"Yeah I told Ry. He was mad then he was okay." She sat down. "He's being supportive so far... Don't know if it'll stay the same or change."

Grabbing a hold of her hand, he squeezed it, silently telling her that she had his support. "I'm sorry you're in this predicament, Len."

Lenyx smiled. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I know dad would have dropped dead right now if I told him."

"So would mom..." He smiled at her, still holding her hand. "But hey, congratulations."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What smart ass remark are you biting back Kill?"

"I knew it was gonna happen... You and Ryder are always all over each other." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I just thought you would yell and kick me out."

Killian chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "No, not a chance... But if you wanna move out, go ahead."

"You gonna move Sav in if I decide to move into a place with Ryder?"

The brother shrugged his shoulders. "I might, depends on what she wants... If she wants to do that then I'm more than happy to live with her." Killian let go of his sister's hands and looked away from her for a brief moment. "You're brave... I don't know why 'Id even do if I got Sav pregnant. That'd be a nightmare."

Lenyx smirked. "Yeah, well I know for a fact she'd move in with you in a heartbeat. I don't know about brave, maybe a little hopeful. You are lucky that Sav takes her birth control religiously. I wish that habit would have rubbed off on me." She laughed and tapped her fingers on the table.

"I love her... I know that's for certain. If I got her pregnant, we would definitely be a shit storm with Happy... He'd kill us!" Killian laughed, trying his damnedest to lighten his baby sister's mood. "Ryder will come around, Lenyx, I promise."

She smiled at her brother's attempt at making her think slightly positive. "You and Sav are cute together... It's sort of obnoxious. I know Ry will come around, I'm more worried about myself. What if I can't mom? What if I screw the kid up and it's like this serial killer who eats their victim's kidneys while the victim is still alive?!"

"Holy shit, Lenyx... That's scary as shit. You need some sleep or something. You're gonna be a great mom, I'm worried about that kid being anything like you or Sav when you were kids." Killian shook his head, rolling his eyes at her dramatically detailed idea.

"I've been binge watching Killer Kids. I remember me and Sav being angels." She combed her hair with her fingers. "What if it's a boy but he's a boy who does ballet? Would you support him at his recitals?"

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "Ryder won't let that happen, you know that, kiddo."

"If my son is gay, then Ry has to let him do what he wants. That's not the point right now, Cletus the Fetus and I want take out, will you be a sweetheart and order me some?" She smiled at her older brother.

"Only if you never call that poor baby Cletus the Fetus again." He laughed, standing up to grab their notebook full of take out menus. "What are you in the mood for this time?"

"How about Goomba? Or child of the corn? Little Ryder? It? I know you liked that book." Lenyx poked at her stomach. "I want the usual but dipped in the orange chicken sauce. Does that make sense? Orange Mongolian beef BBQ?"

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "How big is it right now?" He pointed to her flat stomach. "No weirdo, it doesn't make sense but I'll order it for ya."

"The size of an olive." She shrugged. "Order the beef and orange chicken. I'll mix it together."His mouth formed an O. "How long til you start blowing up?"

"A few months, according to Google it may take longer since it's my first." Lenyx patted her stomach.

Killian quickly ordered the food before continuing their conversation. "Nah, look at Ryder. That kid will be huge!"

"My body will be wrecked." She frowned. "Sav will be the pretty friend. This is bad."

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "You're not ugly and you never will be, Lenyx so shut up... Just keep yourself in shape and everything will be fine!"

Lenyx sighed as she pictured herself pregnant and fat. "Ryder will leave me if I get huge!"

"No he won't... He loves you!" Killian shook his hand as he stood up from the table and walked to the front door to get their food.

"Yeah I know he loves me but you know how the club men are." She whined and looked at the picture of her and Ryder on her phone.

Killian shook his head, a frown forming on his face. "You think he'll fuckin' cheat on you?"

"You've seen those sluts all over him. You seen Lotion right?" Lenyx exhaled and shook her head. "She was pretty before I popped her."

The big brother shook his head. "I will kill him if he cheats on you, shit... I'll kill him if he even thinks about it."

"I'll help you hide the body... Give you an alibi." She smiled at him. "I've been binge watching Criminal Minds too."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Don't ever forgive him and go back to him if he does that shit either, you hear me?"

"I won't Killian. I promise you that I'll never be that girl. I love myself too much for that shit." Lenyx smiled and tapped on her chest. "Plus, I don't want my kid around that type of man."

He nodded, pointing at her plate of food. "Finish that then get some rest, ok?"

"Same goes to you. No laughing on the phone with Sav... Yeah, I know things bro." She playfully pushed his head.

He laughed. "Shut up... I don't laugh on the phone with her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalalala ;)<strong>

**_Let us know what you think of this lovely work of art 3_  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Trust, Strength, and Love

Ryder knocked on the bedroom door, hoping his baby sister was still awake. He needed her right now and he didn't really want to do without having a good talk with her first, hopefully getting her help in finding a good place for him and Lenyx. "Savianna." He spoke as he knocked once again on the door.

"Yeah?" The beauty looked up at her brother from her spot on the floor.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need your help with something for Lenyx."

"I'm sure you've done enough for her..." She giggled as she sat up from her laying position and patted the spot beside her.

The young man sat down. "I want to find a place for her and I to raise the kid in."

"Oh... Oh! Shit, Ry, you're getting serious about all this, aren't you?" She grabbed her MacBook Air off her bed and flipped it open.

"I love her and I want to do right by her... Be the man she needs and all that shit... Don't go getting mushy about this either Sav."

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "You know there's a lot more to it than just getting a house with her and standing by her side, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have some sort of an idea... I watched dad when I was growing up. I'm capable of being more than a caveman and an asshole, Sav. I just want to show her I love her and I'm in it for the long haul... No matter how difficult it is, I'll be there for her and my kid."

"She's scared, Ry... Really scared. Why don't we do this another day and you go to her house?" Savianna signed into her MacBook and brought up safari.

Ryder gave a terse nod. "I'm scared too but I have to do something... We can put this off for now. I don't want her to be scared and alone."

"What do you honestly have to be scared of? She's the one going through the changes, do you even know how much her body alone will change? She thinks she'll lose you or you'll cheat on her or something stupid." Sav patted her brother's leg.

"Failing at it all..." He shrugged. "I'd never cheat on her. I'm not even with her because of her looks, those are a fucking bonus... I just want to do something to show her that I'm with her and about her and only her. It's me, her, and the kid now. I won't let any petty bullshit knock me out of that mindset."

Sav nodded her head, understanding her big brother. "Why are with her then, Ry? Why were you gonna leave her and the baby?"

"I'm with her because I'm in love with her... I wasn't going to leave her and the baby Sav. Yeah, I may have given her that impression but I didn't know how to fucking process what she told me. I didn't see me with a kid... How could a guy like me be suited to be a dad?" He rubbed his face. "How do I raise a kid and not fuck it up?"

Savianna nodded her head again. "You know you're gonna be a great fuckin' dad... That kid is going to be so damn lucky, he won't know what hit him." She handed him her laptop, "You and Lenyx are gonna be great parents... Just gotta stop with the fights. You guys are actually cute when you don't fight."

"Mom and dad think I'm gonna get stuck with a daughter who's a mini version of you and Len." He stared at the screen and tried to search for a home for his new little family. "I don't even know what sparks our fighting most of the time... What type of house would she want? There's too many houses and too many cities."

The brunette laughed, nodding her head. "Cutest little girl ever... Pray you have a girl!" She watched him scroll through the website, but stopped him with a finger to the screen. "Pull that one up, Ry." Her nail clacked on the screen. "She'll probably wanting with space, something classy, something cute and it has to fit you both. Basically our house." Savianna laughed as Ryder's mouth fell open.

"That was fast... Look at the garage." He smirked. "I wonder how many bikes I can fit in it."

Sav laughed, "Look at the price! Better go rob a bank for that damn place!"

Ryder winced at the numbers. "I can manage that... Been saving and investing in stocks. Yeah, I think I can definitely manage it."

"Yeah right... Daddy would've let mom have more money for the renewal than what he gave her!"

"Dad is cheap... I am frugal, I am more than just good looks and a killer... I follow stocks. I think I can manage getting this house for my girl." He smiled at his sister. "It has to be this house."

Sav just rolled her eyes. "Contact the realtor tomorrow then... Or leave a message tonight." Shrugging her shoulders, she watched her brother's dark eyes go wide. "You want it, make it yours!"

"You're bank rolling the down payment right? It'll be your housewarming gift to us." The young man pulled his phone from his pocket. "I can't believe I'm doing this shit... Who even signed the permission slip for me to be an adult?" He laughed at his own corny joke as he dialed the number on the screen.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Uh no, little padre... That's all yours. I'm just gonna be the awesome auntie..." She laughed again. "I don't know, they gotta revoke permission from both of us though." She laid back down on the floor, her head on his legs.

Ryder frowned as he left a message on the realtor's voicemail. "You're at least gonna furnish the place? I can't tap into my offshore accounts for a few more years." He set his phone on his sister's forehead and spun it around.

"Ha... With what money? You better call in a favor to Uncle Tig or Uncle Chibs..." She swatted at the hand that was still spinning the phone.

"You mean to tell me you are broke? How do you even live?" He scoffed. "Ask ma for a raise."

Sav shook her head furiously. "I never said I was broke... I'm just against seeping into broke territory for you to get some furniture that you can easily afford."

"I'm already gonna be tiptoeing on broke territory with this purchase... I was saving for something else important to me but now this is my number one priority." He smiled. "I'm gonna be a homeowner."

The brunette laughed. "Gonna be the soccer team coach too?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be a football team coach though. My boy is gonna take after me if it's a girl then I'll probably suffer through gymnastics like dad did for you." Ryder chuckled. "I hated your gymnastics meets, cheerleading was better for me... Lenyx in her uniform..."

Savianna just laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever... You're having a cute ass little girl who's gonna be so damn cute just like my little Lenny!" Her laughter stopped as her eyes started to grow dark with seriousness. "When did you guys even start hooking up? Be honest, Ry."

The man halted, not wanting to be too honest with his sister about just when he started fooling around with Lenyx. "Umm... What do you mean by hooking up exactly?" He let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know exactly what I mean, you shit head! I want the honest truth... I mean it is my best friend we're talking about here." Sav pushed his shoulder.

"I don't know Sav... I started making out with her when I was like 15... Only happened once, she snuck into my room in the middle of the night but I ended up kicking her out... Then I didn't really sleep with her until a few years later. It stopped for a while when I prospected, then it picked back up after I got my top rocker." He shrugged. "Is that what you wanted to know nosy?"

Sav rolled her eyes. "You're gross... She's 3 years younger than you, grossness! You're like a perv..."

"I stopped her when she grabbed my junk... After she fully developed she was pretty much fair game. You're the one who asked me about it!" Ryder laughed and ruffled his sister's hair.

The young girl laughed as she rolled away from him. "Oh my god, don't tell me she lied to me! Did you pop her cherry, you perv?"

"Now, I can't tell you that. That seems a little personal Sav." He laughed and pulled out his phone as he felt it start to vibrate. "It's Len, I have to take this. Thanks for the talk."

She tossed her phone charger at his back as she yelled, "You so popped it, you lying sack of shit!"

"If I did, it was because she wanted me to!" Ryder yelled back.

* * *

><p>Ryder knocked on the front door of the Romero house. He had tried the doorbell and to his annoyance it hadn't worked. He knocked one last time as the door swung open and a very pissed off Killian was glaring at him. "Lenyx called me and asked me to come over."<p>

Killian yawned and moved out of the way. "Alright... I'd tell you not to go into her room but... You know." He slammed the door behind the eldest Lowman and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do know." The biker shook his head. "You got some shit to say then say it right now Killian because if you try to bring it up at the clubhouse, I may be obliged to tack on to the list of shit you need to do as a prospect."

Killian yawned. "I'm gonna say this shit one time and one time only, I don't like that you got her knocked up, I was hoping she'd be smart and go to college like she planned but plans change. If you fuck her over, hurt her feelings, walk out on her and the baby, well, I may find myself obliged to hurt you Ryder. Brother or not, Lenyx is my blood, my sister, my life and I won't sit back and let you treat her like shit. You got that?"

Ryder nodded slowly, surprised at the intensity Killian was displaying. "I got it. I don't plan to hurt her. If I was gonna walk out, I would have done it and I sure as hell wouldn't be standing in your living room this late at night."

"I'm just making sure you know where I stand on this situation Ryder." Killian patted him on the back and walked slowly up the stairs, Ryder close behind him as they split and went into different rooms, on opposite sides of the hall.

"Lenyx." Ryder closed the bedroom door and looked at his girlfriend who was laying on top of her blankets, her laptop balanced at a sketchy angle. "What's wrong?"

Lenyx looked at him. "I've been googling shit Ry. Pregnancy shit... It's not pretty." She sat up, making room for her boyfriend. "Are you aware of how many different shitty things our baby could have because I'm so young?"

"Relax." The handsome man laid down on the bed. "You're gonna put unnecessary shit in your head and you're going to work yourself up about it. That's not gonna be good for you, the kid, or me." He rested a hand on her stomach. "You put that laptop away and stop looking up shit unless you absolutely need to."

"I can't help it. I'm not sure what I'm doing or what the baby is supposed to be or look like right now. Plus, you know I love to research shit. Google and I are life partners." She slid the laptop on her nightstand and stretched out next to Ryder. "I just want to be somewhat prepared."

Ryder pulled her in closer to his body. "I get it, just don't stress out about that shit. Stress isn't good for the baby and I know you care about Cletus the Fetus."

The sleepy brunette giggled. "Killian made me promise not to call the baby that anymore."

"Good, you're probably hurting it's little feelings for doing that shit to it... Besides it's my little oreo..." He pressed a kiss to the exposed area on her neck and laughed.

"You're gonna give me cravings every single time you call our baby an Oreo Ry." She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sleepy."

"Then by all means, go to sleep." He rubbed her arms. "I'll try to be here when you wake up..."

"You better be here when I wake up!" Lenyx playfully smacked her man's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lena rolled off of her husband in a sweaty panting mess. Her hair stuck to her face as she tried her best to regain her breathing. "Jesus." She laughed and looked at the handsome man beside her.<p>

"That was something." Happy smiled at his wife and pulled the black sheet over their naked forms. "Time to go to sleep."

The woman sighed. "I'm worried about Ryder and Lenyx Hap..." She frowned. "A baby is a big responsibility and those two are pretty ditzy most of the time."

He sighed. "We really gonna talk about this shit right now Lee?" He looked at her. "I'm worried too but us being worried won't do shit. It's their problem not ours."

"That's our grandchild though babe." She sat up and looked down at him. "We have a responsibility to step in when Len and Ryder slip up... I won't let them struggle, not like my parents did to us." She frowned at the memory of her parents giving her the boot and not wanting any part of her life with Happy.

"We ain't gonna be like them Lena." Happy pulled her down on top of him. "We may not like the situation they put themselves in but we'll support them. Plus that little fucker of ours, no way I'm letting him be a deadbeat dad. No fucking way."

"Alright." She smiled, feeling somewhat reassured that her husband was going to be supportive. "I just don't want them to struggle as much as we did. A little struggle will do those idiots some good though. I'm thinking of bringing Lenyx on staff at the store. The money will help."

He laughed. "Good luck with that. Sav and Lenyx working together... Yeah right." He reached over and turned the lamp off. "Funny shit, those two working together."

.

.

.

.

Lena looked at the two brunettes in front of her. Against all common sense she had she went and hired Lenyx. "Sav, you run the front while I train Lenyx."

"It's almost my break time mom." Savianna looked up from her phone. "I'm supposed to meet up with Killian for lunch." She slid her phone into her bra and smiled.

The older woman rested her hands on her hips. "You can skip out on lunch this one time. I need you here to run the store... No arguing about it Savianna."

"Am I getting paid OT for this mom?" The young brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "I was looking forward to seeing my boyfriend, you know they rarely get time away when they prospect."

"You'll survive, it's just while I train Lenyx." Lena directed Lenyx towards the back room. "Smile and move product."

Savianna rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from her bra. "Don't I always?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Lena yelled back at her daughter.

Savianna found herself restocking products as the door chimed. "Welcome to the Pleasure Palace." She droned without even looking up.

"Not even a smile?" The man paused and watched the young woman. "I'm hurt babe."

"Unless you brought me my lunch Killian, don't patronize me." She stood and looked at her boyfriend who was waving a white fast food bag around. "Yes!" She hugged him. "You're the best babe." She kissed his neck.

"I try." He kissed her forehead. "So, we gonna do round two right now? Ryder interrupted us that night." He ran a hand over her ass and squeezed.

"Your sister and my mom are in the back." She grabbed the bag. "You look good in your cut, I can only imagine how good you'll look with your real patches." She ran a finger over the prospect patch. "Thanks for bringing me lunch, I wasn't expecting to not get my break."

"Don't mention it." He sat down on the chair behind the counter and pulled the beauty onto his lap, his hands resting on her bare thighs. "I got some news for you. I'm two classes away from being able to get my architect degree."

"You're going to be an outlaw with a bachelor's degree?" She took a bite from her burger. "When are you going to have time to do these last two classes Kill?"

"They're online, so whenever I have the time." His hands moved further up her thighs. "How many cameras are in this place again?"

Savianna rolled her eyes. "Seriously right now? Why are you doing this to me?" She moved her hips. "There aren't any cameras in this place, not everyone wants themselves being recorded buying double ended dildos. Plus, everyone is well aware of who my dad is."

"So why aren't I inside you then?" His fingers brushed over her panties. "I don't see the problem with us messing around, now..."

"Because we're not alone." Her eyes darted towards the back of the store. "Fuck it." She shrugged. "Let's just try it out."

"Seriously?" He pulled his wallet from his pocket and fetched a condom. "I didn't think it'd happen." He gave his girlfriend a dorky smile.

"Hurry up." The brunette laughed and took her spot back on her boyfriend's lap, this time feeling his cock against her. "Better do it quick before I change my mind."

Killian pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as he pushed her panties aside and pushed his cock inside of her. "See, I knew you wanted me Sav." He started slowly moving his hips, thrusting into her.

"Fuck." Sav clamped her mouth shut in an attempt to keep from being too loud. She rocked her hips back and forth, her upper body resting on the desk in front of her. "Babe..." She moaned out as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her faster.

"Gotta be quiet babe." He slammed into her a few times before relaxing and letting her ride him at her own pace. "Shh." He covered her mouth and smirked as she started to ride him more aggressively. His hand gripping her hip. "You're being too loud Savianna."

"Sorry." She mumbled as she slowed down and worked herself on his hard cock. Her orgasm drawing nearer with every movement. "I'm going to cum."

Killian covered her mouth once again, he was all too familiar with how loud his girlfriend was when she climaxed. "Gotta be quiet." He whispered again as he felt her start to orgasm. Her walls clenching his member, causing him to start his own release as she came down from hers.

"Seriously!?" Lena yelled causing the couple to look in her direction. "I'm twenty fucking feet away! I can't even believe this..." She turned away from them and heard them fixing themselves.

"I told you I wanted to meet him for lunch!" Savianna looked at her mom's back. "He was my lunch and I was his!"

Killian groaned, his girlfriend was not helping the situation. "It was my fault, I asked her for it."

Lena turned around. "Killian you need to leave right now... I don't want to deal with your stupidity. Just be happy it was me and not your father who walked in on that shit."

"Sorry " The young brunette shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal..."

The woman scoffed. "It was a big deal to me... What if customers walked in? You couldn't go a few more hours Savianna Yesenia?" She smacked her daughter's arm. "Clean this shit up, get back to work... I hope you used protection. Don't need you knocked up too."

"Alright." Sav tossed away her forgotten lunch. "Back to shelving dildos."

Lena rolled her eyes at the lack of answer her daughter gave her about using protection. "What the?" She picked up a ripped wrapper and looked at it. She wasn't going to be a grandma to another kid just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yayyyy! <strong>

_**Let us know what you think (:**_


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening The Beast

The men of SAMCRO sat around the redwood. Their faces set in serious expressions as they went over the details of their upcoming run. A run that would take them away from Charming for nearly a week. They'd be in Washington, helping out their brothers at the Tacoma charter.

"Never been outta state." Killian whispered to Kieran as they half listened to Jax explain the situation. "I'm kinda excited."

"Me too." Kieran nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm ready for some out of state pussy." He smirked and looked at his friend. "You gonna get it in before we leave?"

The young man shrugged. "That's none of your business man." His mind on his girlfriend and how'd he make it a week without seeing her, when he practically saw her every damn day. "I just hope Lenyx will be good without Ryder around." He glanced at the two Lowmans sitting together, both scowling and lightly tapping their fingers on the table.

"She'll be fine." Kieran smiled as the gavel hit the table. "We're going on our first run, stop being such a nervous fucker about it. It's going to be a chance of a lifetime." He patted his friend's back as they followed the patched members out of the chapel.

"I'm not nervous, I just like to make sure shit here is good before I leave. Gotta make sure Lenyx has what she needs..." He dropped down on the sofa and raked his hand down his face as Ryder stepped in front of him.

"You don't have to worry about Lenyx Kill, I'll make sure she's got what she needs before we take off. She's my lady, I'll make sure she's set." Ryder tugged on the front of his cut. "Now, I want you to focus on your lady and make sure she's set. You got that shit Killian?"

"Yeah man." He stood up. "I got that shit. I also want to let you know, I got my eye on you. You touch a slut on the run and I'll have your head..."

"Same goes for you." The biker growled as he backed the prospect into the wall. "I'll fuck your ass up if you disrespect and hurt my sister. You got that Romero?"

"Yeah I got it." Killian pushed Ryder away from him. "You really don't have to flex your muscles man... You know the last thing I'm going to do is hurt Savianna." He straightened himself out.

"I'm just making sure _prospect_." Ryder hissed before backing away and disappearing.

"You two are too intense." Kieran pressed a beer in his friends hand. "You gotta relax with that shit, or you'll both end up dead in a shallow grave _together._" He laughed and took a swig of his own beer.

"He's always trying to throw his weight around, like he can't use his fucking words." Killian drained half of his beer before dropping back down to the sofa.

"They call him caveman for a reason." The young man laughed. "He's just trying to be Happy... Live up to the Lowman scare factor. He just wants to put fear in you."

Killian scoffed. "He doesn't scare me, I'm more afraid of Lena and Sav when they're upset than I am of Ryder. You think Happy is scary when he's mad, you should see Lena or Sav. They make Happy look like a toothless lion, man."

"You guys ready for the run?" Thomas sat on the arm of the sofa. "I know you are Killian, you're my prospect." He patted the man on the shoulder. "Your bike in good shape?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Killian smiled. "Bike is in perfect shape... How long is this ride though? Around eight hours or something?"

"About that." The blond man took a sip from his own beer. "Make me proud, don't embarrass my ass Killian. I'm banking on you to make it to full patch. Don't let me down college boy!"

The young man winced at the nickname everyone had taken to calling him. _College boy, _he rolled his eyes, that's the last thing he wanted to be seen as when he was trying to blend in with a group of outlaws. "I won't let you down. You got my word on that Thomas."

* * *

><p>Happy walked through the large foyer of his house, setting his keys on the round table in the middle of the room before walking into the living room to see his wife sitting on the couch, flipping through pages of a magazine. "Hey baby." He greeted her as he kissed the top of her head and took a seat beside her.<p>

"Hey babe." Lena smiled at her husband. "How was your day?" She closed her magazine and set it on the coffee table.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine... I gotta leave you for a couple days though. What'd you do today?"

"The boys going with you? Killian and Kieran? As for my day, I did nothing but order new toys." She smiled at him.

The man nodded his head. "Yeah, Jax wants them to get a good look at that shit they're prospecting into. Nothing too serious so stop working the wheels in your head into overdrive." He smirked at the brunette as she laid against him. "You got something you wanna try out before I leave?"

"So do I have to lecture you about keeping an eye out those two? Especially Killian, our daughter would be highly upset if something happened to that kid." She frowned and sighed. "And yes, I always have new things for us to try out..."

Happy just rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear that shit. "No, I'll keep an eye on them but I'm not responsible for his actions if he steps out of line... I'm just gonna responsible for killing the little shit." He kissed her neck. "Thank fucking god you opened that place... Turned you into an even bigger nymphomaniac. I love it."

"If he steps out of line, I'll be the one killing him not you. No one hurts my daughter." Lena slid closer to her husband. "You were dead set against the Pleasure Palace until you laid your eyes on all the toys Hap."

He smirked at how protective his wife became in a short matter of seconds. "You're pretty fucking sexy when you go into your little killer mode." He just laughed at the memory of when she told him she was opening a sex you shop. "Thought you were trying to leave me for those fucking toys, couldn't have that shit." He chuckled.

"She's my baby and don't get me wrong I love Killian to death but if I have to kill him for hurting Sav, I will and won't regret it." She chuckled. "No, you know no toy could ever replace your dick."

The man pulled her into his lap, his hands slowly moving up the inside of her shirt. "I gotta leave to meet everyone at the clubhouse in an hour..." He murmured as he pulled her face to his before placing his hands on her hips.

"Let's take this to our room and we can try those new products out... We can get a lot done in an hour." She trailed light kisses up and down his neck. "It'll be fun."

He stood up, Lena still attached to him. "You ain't gotta tell me twice, I need something good to remind me to come home." He walked up the stairs straight to their bedroom. "Can't wait to see what you got for me this time."

"I have an assortment of items." She gently bit his bottom lip. "I think you'll love a certain item more than the rest though Hap."

He licked his lips before running his tongue over her bottom lip. "Give me your best shot, woman." He smirked as he dropped her on the bed, removing his cut, hoodie and t-shirt.

Lena smirked up at him. "Remember, that one thing you always want to try out? Especially when I deny you sex during my period?" She chuckled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh my fucking god... Lena!" He moved closer to the bed, the brunette on the bed smirking up at him, making him that much needier.

"Like I said before it'll be fun, just grab the bag off the dresser behind you." She pointed at the purple bag as she kicked her shoes off. "You're gonna love this."

Happy did as he was told after he toed off his boots and started to kick off his jeans. "I knew I did something right when I started dating your pretty ass." He groaned as he looked into the bag.

Lena quickly rid herself of her jeans and bra. "So do you like what you see in there Hap?" She sat on her knees as she watched him continue to stare into the bag.

"Baby... Fuck, you're so fuckin' good to me!" He smirked, looking up at her as he approached the bed. "Thank god you got the idea for that store!"

She smiled. "I haven't seen you this happy since you found out Ryder was a boy."

"Yeah well... I really wanted that boy! I really wanted a second boy but you apparently had shittier plans for me." He chuckled as he handed her the bag.

"You have two more sons, slightly odd but still. Killian and Kieran." She took the package from the bag and smiled. "You ready for this? This is what you've been waiting over twenty years for Hap."

He shook his head. "Nah you can claim them idiots but I refuse to, damn dumbasses." The man nodded his head eagerly, excitement filling his body. "Oh my good damn god, I have never been more fuckin' ready for your sexy ass."

"I'll claim them as I claim you and your son." She popped the toy out of its package. "You know how to use one of these right?" She waved the toy around.

Hap shook his head. "That boy is an idiot. I don't claim his ass either. I just claim my pretty little princess." He placed a rough kiss to her lips. "Do _you _know how to use it?"

She nodded. "Yeah I do... I've dabbled with these toys before."

"Without me?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I had a life before you babe." She smiled and grabbed a small tube of lubricant from the bag. "Let's get this fun started."

Happy nodded eagerly before pressing light kisses over his wife's body. "This is amazing." He smirked against the inside of her thighs before gently nipping at the sensitive skin. "So amazing." He moved to the other thigh, his tongue tracing invisible circles and swirls.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, her hands rubbing over her husband's head. She needed him badly and she was all for letting him know. "I need you."

He smiled and hooked his large hand in the waistband of her flimsy panties and tore them from her body. His mouth quickly found her center, his tongue lapping at her already slick folds. "You taste so fucking good baby." He spread her pussy lips, giving him better access to her clit. He ran a thumb over the bundle of nerves and watched a shiver run through her, causing her to arch her back.

"God." Lena grabbed handfuls of her own hair and moved her hips, grinding herself against his mouth, trying to get his tongue deeper. "Your mouth is so fucking good."

The handsome man chuckled against his wife's cunt. His warm breath sending another round of shivers through her body as he lashed at her clit. "Love your pussy baby." He slipped two fingers inside of her and slowly started to move them in and out. The tips brushing against her g-spot with every calculated ministration.

Lena's moans filled the room as her husband worked her over with his mouth and fingers. She knew if he kept it up it would be only a matter of time before she was cumming against his mouth. "Grab the toy." She panted as she felt him suck softly on her clit.

He nodded and with a groan of dissatisfaction he pulled his fingers out of her. "You ready for this?" He examined the butt plug, and smirked at the purple jewel at the base of it. "You sure you can take this babe?" He looked at the toy then to his wife, unsure if it could fit.

"Yeah babe." She smiled and sat up, her hands tugging down his boxers. She gripped his erection as it sprang free from the material. Her thumb ran across the head that was dripping precum. "It's gonna prepare me for this dick." She dipped her head down and ran her tongue over the length of his shaft.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes and fisted her dark hair as he felt her mouth on his balls, sucking and pressing light kisses to them as her hand continued to stroke him. "So fucking good." He moved his hips slowly back and forth.

The beauty trailed kisses back up his shaft, her full lips wrapping around it as she sucked him inch by inch into her mouth. She hummed and felt him grab her hair roughly as she slowly moved her head back and forth. "Mmm." She hummed again before he pulled her mouth off him.

"If you keep that up, we ain't gonna get to the actual fucking." He bent down and kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she continued to stroke his aching member. "Turn over babe." He ran a hand over his face and groaned as she got on her hands and knees.

Lena gasped as she felt her husband lick her pussy from behind as his hands rubbed her ass. "Fuck, Hap." She gasped as he landed a hard smack on her ass. She smiled to herself as he repeated the action a few more times. "God."

Happy licked his wife from her clit to her ass, his tongue swirling around the sensitive area before dipping back down to her dripping pussy. "Ready babe?" He grabbed the toy and the lube, he rested the toy next to him as he dripped a few drops of lube onto her. He spread it around, making sure to coat his finger. "Just tell me to stop if you hate it." He smirked as he pushed a finger into her ass, feeling her tense before relaxing. "That good?"

"Yeah..." She nodded and wiggled her ass. She licked her lips as his finger worked in and out while his tongue lapped at her pussy. "Feels so fucking good Hap!" She pushed back against his face and moaned into the pillows.

The man worked another finger inside of her. Twisting and thrusting as his tongue still lapped at her pussy. "So damn good." He smirked as he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the toy. He lubed it up and ran it over her ass, before slowly pushing it inside. "Relax baby." He rubbed her lower back as he pushed it all the way in, the purple jewel peeking out. "So fuckin' sexy." He groaned.

The panting brunette moaned as she felt her husband twist the toy. "Fuck me Hap." She pushed back against him, feeling his hard cock against her ass. "Please?" She looked back at him, her eyes dark with lust.

He nodded and directed his cock to her entrance and pushed in slowly, loving the feeling of the toy through the thin layer separating her ass and pussy. "So fucking tight." He mumbled as he pushed all the way in. His hands spreading her ass so he could admire the purple jewel. "God, you're so fucking sexy Lee..." He pressed a kiss to her shoulders before picking up his pace, enjoying every motion.

"Fuck." She hummed as she bathed in the feeling of having both her holes filled. "I should have done this with you years ago." She felt her toes start to curl as her first orgasm started to build.

Happy groaned as he watched his cock slide in and out of his wife. The scene alone pushed him closer to the edge of his own climax but he wasn't about to cum without Lena cumming first. "So fucking tight babe." He smacked her ass and closed his eyes as she started to move her hips. "Damn." He opened his eyes and stopped moving. He watched his wife move back and forth, her ass slamming into him.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lena shouted as her movements got faster and more sporadic. She couldn't ignore the intense sensation of being filled. "Oh fuck." She tensed up as her orgasm ripped through her. Her toes curling as she felt her whole body become fuzzy like white noise. "Holy shit." She panted as she felt rough hands yank her back by her hips.

The handsome man smiled as he started to pound into his wife, showing no mercy now that her orgasm was starting to subside. He made sure that he bumped against the butt plug with every contact he made with his wife's body. He grunted as he felt her tighten up around him again, her body shuddering momentarily as a smaller orgasm pulsed through her. "Goddamn babe." He reached around her body and ran a thumb over her clit, only to have his hand smacked away.

"I can't handle another one." She shook her head as he continued to slam into her. Her body sensitive to every contact. "Cum for me Hap." She pushed back against him and moaned as he held her tightly to his body.

The biker slowly moved his aching cock inside his wife's soaked cunt. His balls tightening as she wiggled her ass around again. "Fuck." He dug his fingers into her hips harder as he started to spill his seed inside of her. He closed his eyes and saw stars as his climax finished. "Jesus." He pushed her away and watched her flip onto her back, her hands going down to pull the toy out. "Keep it in." He smacked her hand away from her ass.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Seriously?" She said breathlessly as he rested his head on her stomach and slowly nodded. "Alright." She rubbed his head and smiled. "I'll leave it in until you leave to go on your run…"

"So fuckin' kinky." Happy kissed her flat stomach and chuckled. "I gotta shower and pack a bag still." He sat up and looked at her. "You gonna shower with me Lee?"

"Only if you carry me. I don't trust my legs to get me there." She laughed and sat up. "Don't start anything in the shower either Lowman."

"Why would you think I'd try something Lena? I'm not a sex crazed person like you are." He rasped as he smiled at her. "Let's just shower, quicker I get on the run, quicker I'll get back. When I do, that toy isn't the only thing we're using next time…"

* * *

><p>Killian was busy packing his small bag full of a week's worth of clothes, far too busy to pay any attention to the sound of a car pulling up and someone walking in the front door.<p>

"Killian!" Savianna yelled as she walked up behind her boyfriend. "You excited for the run?"

The man jumped, not hearing Sav approach him at all. "Shit, Sav! You scared the hell out of me!" He turned, kissing her forehead. "Yeah I guess so."

"You ready for the hell that you're gonna endure being the prospect at a different charter?" She smiled and tugged on his shirt.

He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Gonna miss you though."

She snaked her hands under his shirt. "You know we have to make rules and guidelines right babe?"

"You think I'd cheat on you?" Killian cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're crazy."

"I trust you, it's all the sluts that I don't trust. I don't want to share you, don't want any of them touching you." She hugged him tightly. "I just want you all to myself."

He wrapped his strong arms around the tiny brunette, smiling as he listened to her. "You don't have to worry about that, babe. I won't let any of those whores near me."

Sav smiled at him. "If any of them touch you, you won't be touching any of this." She gestured to her body.

"Case in point, Sav... Why would I ever want anyone else when I have you?"

The young woman shrugged. "I don't know, for some reason when a good man puts on that cut, it makes him lose common sense and good judgment."

"Babe, no, I'm not straying. I love you way too much to even consider risking our relationship." The young man leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

She nodded. "I love you too. So have fun, no sexual fun. Unless it's us having phone sex or something babe." She laughed and laced her fingers through his.

"You're really gonna have phone sex with me?" He laughed.

"If it keeps your mind solely on me yeah... Plus I know how much you love hearing me moan your name." She smirked at him as she pulled him closer to her.

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "My mind is always solely on you, baby."

"That's what I love to hear." Savianna chuckled. "My mind is solely on you... Most of the time, other times, I'm thinking of Scott McCall from Teen Wolf."

The man laughed, a playful scowl forming on his handsome face. "He better not be thinking about you, Savianna!"

"I have no idea what he thinks about." She shrugged. "I really don't want you to be gone for a whole week. I'll be bored! Who will I fuck in the Pleasure Palace!?"

He pulled her to his bed, sitting down before pulling her into his lap. "Better not leave me for Scott McCall, I'll never get over that." He laughed. "Dream about fucking me in that damn magical store." His hands moved from her hips to her ass, his thumbs moving back and forth, slowly.

The brunette pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's neck. "That's all I ever dream about, us fucking. I always wake up hot and bothered." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tell me about some of these dreams you have, babe." He smirked, squeezing her ass.

"My favorite dream to date is of you fucking me on your bike, all you have on is your leather." She bit her full bottom lip and let her mind drift off to the dream. "It's pretty amazing..." She softly ground her hips into him.

Killian cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend, a cocky smirk on his face. "You wanna go for a ride, babe?"

Savianna nodded. "You don't have to ask me twice, I'm always up for a ride."

"Let me finish packing then we'll go, ok?" He stood up, his girlfriend still attached to him.

"I don't see why you're packing so much. All you need is socks, boxers, a few shirts and the jeans you have on." She peeled herself off him and straightened out her shirt. "Hurry up though, I need that ride."

The man just shook his head. "I don't ever tell you what to pack when you pack a bag, do I?"

Sav rolled her eyes. "Nope." She shook her head. "I'll just keep my unwanted opinion to myself."

"Please and thank you, smartass." Killian turned to kiss his girlfriend's forehead only to be rebuffed.

"Welcome." She shrugged and pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'll be outside while you finish packing."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and that meant the Sons were getting ready to head up north to Tacoma for their week-long run. They were slowly showing up at the clubhouse if they weren't already there. The only Sons that hadn't shown up yet was Happy, Killian, Thomas, and Tig. Everyone else was already on the lot, either fooling around or getting last minute shit in order.<p>

Squeeze sat on the picnic table, Kieran was at his side rolling a much needed morning blunt. "How do you like being a prospect so far?" He looked at his friend with a smirk.

Kieran frowned. "It's alright, not at all how I pictured it to be. I always thought you were lying about the shit you went through." He finished rolling the blunt and passed it to Squeeze to light it.

The viking took a small hit of the blunt. "What's up with Ryder lately? He's never fucking around hardly and when he is, he's always tired."

Kieran looked at Squeeze, not believing that he didn't know what was going on with Lenyx. "Seriously dude? You don't know? Sav or Lenyx didn't tell you?"

He shook his head side to side. "Tell me what? Did Len and Ryder break up again or some shit?"

"Some shit..." He responded as he took the blunt. "Ryder doesn't sleep, Lenyx never drinks anymore, she's hardly around, Ryder dips every time she calls."

"So they are fighting." Squeeze frowned. "That's not healthy man, not healthy at all..."

"You're so fucking dumb!" Kieran scoffed. "Lenyx is pregnant stupid ass. I'm supposed to be the idiot, not you." He took a swig of his beer. "Unbelievable!"

The young man froze. "She's pregnant? Since when?" He ran a hand over his goatee, trying to figure out if there was any possible way he could be the father.

"Few weeks, I don't know. I don't understand that pregnancy shit." Kieran shrugged. "Somewhere between when they got together, broke up, then got back together. I don't fucking keep track of their timelines."

"Bro, I fucked her..." He stood up and started a slow pace as he worked through the situation in his head. "I just gotta know how far along she is. Can you ask Sav or Len?"

The dark-haired man nodded his head slowly. "Fuck man, you're screwed if it's your kid."

"I have to know for sure before I even say shit to her or Ryder. I don't want to look like a bitter person." He paused and watched Ryder talk to Killian. "If it's my kid, I'll need a job or some shit."

Kieran laughed. "Relax, relax, you don't know shit yet. If you were smart you would just let him think he's the only possible father and let him raise the brat. Then swoop in on the kid's eighteenth birthday and jump out of the cake like 'who's your daddy!? I am!'."

"That's the dumbest and smartest shit I've heard. I still need to know though Kier." Squeeze sat back down and watched Killian walk away from Ryder. "Find out and get back to me. Ask Sav or Len, not Ryder..."

"I can handle it." He nodded. "I got this shit."

"Alright, I'm out of here though. I have to check in on my mom and get my haircut." Squeeze pushed away from the table. "Don't take this shit to Ryder. I mean it."

Kieran waved his friend off, he had every intention to find out how far along Lenyx was. However, he was set on causing drama in the process. If there was anything that made him smile it was drama. He stubbed the blunt out and walked towards Ryder. "I got some interesting shit to tell you Lowman."

Ryder looked at the prospect and scoffed. "What could you possibly have to tell me Delaney?" He stood up to his full menacing height.

"It's sort of a funny story, well not funny ha ha but funny ironic." He rubbed his chest. "I was talking to Squeeze, he just barely found out about Lenyx being knocked up..."

Ryder set his knife down. "I'm not laughing yet..."

"Squeeze thinks he could be the dad, depending on how far along Lenyx is right now." He blurted out and watched Ryder's expression go from curious to angry. "I guess that wasn't actually funny."

"No, it wasn't fuckin' funny." He grabbed Kieran by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "What the fuck made you think that shit was going to be funny? You just fuckin' told me I may not be the father of my girlfriend's kid."

"Better that I tell you than Maury have to let you know..." Kieran chuckled and moved away. "You should really be getting mad at Squeeze, he's the one bragging about fucking Lenyx and he probably will be bragging about being the dad too."

"You're not making this shit better!" Ryder growled. "Shut your mouth and go clean the clubhouse asshole." He shoved Kieran towards the door. "Now!" He pointed and watched the kid disappear inside. He paced back and forth as the new information sank into his brain, there was a chance that he wasn't the father. Information that Lenyx should have told him from the jump, before he sank his life savings into buying her a house. He had to straighten shit out and it needed to happen fast.

Too bad he was set to leave the state for a week in ten minutes and he didn't have the time to drive to Lenyx's house, talk shit out with her and then drive back to the lot and hit the road for twelve hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh shit, shit just got real for the babies!<strong>

**let us know ya think of this new one! (;**


End file.
